Livro Terceiro Perda da Inocência
by Lina.Johnny.Black
Summary: Terceiro ano de Tom em Hogwarts. Os caminhos que o levaram a ser o Grande Lord Voldemort começam a ser traçados: a busca pela Câmara Secreta continua; surgem alguns seguidores, talvez não muito féis de início; seus sentimentos por Erin passam a algo mais perigoso e sua inocência, que já era pouca, termina por um ato totalmente imperdoável.
1. Tom Marvolo Riddle

Capítulo 1 – Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Eram nove horas da noite em Liverpool. A maioria das pessoas já estava dormindo. Apenas os jovens curtiam o sábado em pubs e festas da cidade.

Uma casa simples, mas muito bonita, pintada de branco e azul claro, com um grande jardim à frente, era a única com a luz da sala acesa.

Um casal discutia em voz baixa para que o menino que dormia no andar de cima, não pudesse ouvir.

- Eu não sei...acho que não é uma boa ideia.

- Vamos querido...por mim.

- Ele é estranho, Honey! Matou o cachorro do vizinho!

- Você não pode afirmar que foi ele! – ela alterou um pouco o volume da voz, e então se lembrando da criança, voltou a discutir baixo. – Você não pode dizer isso. Pode ter sido um gambá.

O homem sorriu de forma debochada e a olhou com pena.

- Você realmente acredita no que diz?

- Ele é meu filho! – seus olhos ficaram marejados de água e o homem a abraçou.

- Ele só é nosso filho há dois meses. Acho que deveríamos...desistir. – ele sabia que ela não aceitaria isso.

Ela o repeliu de forma bruta e o olhou irritada.

- Então é só surgir um probleminha e você já vai desistir? Acho que realmente não está preparado para ser pai. Você ainda é muito imaturo.

- Querida! Não é um probleminha qualquer!

- Lembra-se dos Merseys? Nossos antigos vizinhos? Eles adotaram uma criança uma vez, que também deu muito trabalho no início, mas eles não desistiram dela. Agora ele é um adulto lindo, formado em medicina, amável e deve tudo aos Merseys. Se eles tivessem desistido, onde ele estaria agora? Provavelmente roubando e matando por aí! – sua voz estava se tornando histérica outra vez.

- Amor, tente entender. É diferente. Olha, eu estava procurando informações por aí e ele tem características psicopatas!

- Henry! Não diga isso!

- Ele machucou aquela menina do parque quando o levamos para tentar interagir com outras crianças, - continuou como se ela não tivesse interrompido – parece não respeitar nenhuma regra que impomos e não sente remorso de nada ruim que diz, pensa ou faz! Sem falar que ele parece que nos odeia!

- Ele não nos odeia! Está passando por um momento difícil. Só isso. – Honey se sentou, cansada, na poltrona e colocou as mãos no rosto.

- Querida... – Henry suspirou e colocou o braço em seus ombros. – Não podemos continuar com ele. Adotamos outro.

- Não! – ela levantou. – Não vou abandoná-lo! Prefiro cuidar dele sozinha, sem você ao meu lado, do que devolvê-lo àquele lugar!

- Você...não posso acreditar! Você prefere se separar de mim do que deixar um menino que você mal conhece?!

A discussão parecia que não ia terminar tão cedo. Finalmente, depois de mais algum tempo de berros contidos, Henry deu o braço a torcer.

- Ok! – falou irritado. – Ok! Podemos ficar com ele por mais um tempo, mas com uma condição. – ele a olhou de forma severa. – Vamos levá-lo a um psiquiatra.

- O...que? Ele não é louco!

- É o mínimo que eu estou pedindo! E se ele não for louco, ótimo. Tudo vai terminar bem e vai provar que você está certa.

Honey ficou em silêncio por um tempo e então concordou contrariada.

- Tudo bem.

- Vou ligar para meu amigo Jonas. Ele é psiquiatra.

* * *

Tom ouvia toda a discussão através da porta da sala que dava para o corredor. Achava que depois de ter machucado uma garota e matado o cachorro do vizinho, finalmente desistiriam dele, mas aquela mulher era insuportavelmente imbecil.

Quando decidiram levá-lo a um psiquiatra foi o ápice. Não queria ser analisado por ninguém! Não era maluco e nem um animal selvagem.

Por outro lado, poderia ser bom...eles veriam que ele não servia para ser filho deles e, por mais que detestasse a ideia, voltaria para o orfanato.

Quando soube que teria que ir com eles para Liverpool, havia pensado em dizer que não, em brigar, porém optou por infernizar a vida do casal e criar uma má fama para si, assim ninguém mais tentaria tê-lo como filho. Seu plano não tinha dado muito certo por causa do grande amor incondicional e irracional de Honey.

Por causa dela, não pôde treinar oclumência com Scott e isso o deixava mais furioso ainda. Um atraso de vida e de realizações.

Subiu as escadas para voltar ao seu quarto. Era enfeitado de cores consideradas masculinas e com vários enfeites de aeroplanos e carros. Além de faixas de times de rúgbi e futebol.

Ridículo.

Jogou-se em sua cama. Primeiro olhou para a gaiola vazia de Hel que estava caçando e depois para a pilha de cartas de Leah e Abraxas. Escrevia para eles de tempos em tempos inventando assuntos. Foi notando que ao longo dos meses estava conseguindo um dos seus objetivos: eles já o consideravam seu líder. Perguntavam o que fazer sobre algumas coisas e sempre pediam permissão para fazer algo que pudesse ser de seu desagrado, como quando Abraxas disse: "Eu estava pensando em montar um grupo de lutas para a gente, já que não temos mais o Clube dos Duelos. Você seria o líder, é claro. O que acha?"

Era uma ótima ideia. Pensava até em criar um novo nome. Um nome de líder. "Tom" era patético, comum demais. Não impunha respeito.

Apanhou um pedaço de pergaminho e sua pena. Já havia várias coisas escritas no papel e riscadas. Escreveu: Rei...riscou. Não, rei era muito forçado.

Barão...já existia Barão Sangrento em Hogwarts. Era um ótimo nome...pena que ele pegara primeiro.

Jogou a folha no chão mais uma vez. Inútil. Não conseguia pensar em nada bom o suficiente que condissesse com a sua pessoa.

Pegou a carta de Leah e leu a parte em que ela falava de Erin, enquanto segurava um lenço rosa. Passou todas as férias com aquele lenço nas mãos. Sem vê-la tanto tempo, parecia que o sentimento havia aumentado mil vezes. Sentia necessidade de tê-la, como um dos seus objetos roubados das crianças do orfanato.

Leah não falou muito sobre Erin. Sabia da inimizade das irmãs, mas ela havia comentado: Erin vai voltar para Hogwarts esse semestre. Apenas isso e já era o suficiente.

O coração de Tom disparou e ele apanhou o pergaminho novamente. Escreveu: Lorde. O apelido que ela cismava em lhe chamar. De início achava que era deboche e se irritava, mas agora percebia que era bem glamouroso.

Lorde... o que? Lorde Tom nem pensar. Lorde Riddle? Lorde Slytherin? Não...muito na vista o significado.

Lorde Marvolo... seu avô Marvolo. Era interessante. Marvolo era sua única ligação com Salazar Slytherin, fundador da Sonserina e da própria Hogwarts.

Escreveu: Tom Marvolo Riddle. Era bem melhor.

Começou a escrever várias vezes o nome trocando as posições.

Tom Riddle Marvolo.

Marvolo Tom Riddle.

Marvolo Riddle.

Nada! Passou a trocar as letras de lugar. Depois de várias tentativas que formavam nomes sem sentido e palavras desconhecidas, um nome lhe chamou a atenção: Voldemort.

Hum...era forte, vibrante e poderia trazer pavor. Continuou a embaralhar as letras que sobraram e finalmente formou: "I am Lord Voldemort". Eu sou Lord Voldemort.

Sorriu olhando a folha.

Perfeito.

Ele agora era Lord Voldemort.

* * *

**Eis que surge Lord Voldemort. **

**Mais um ano do meu querido Tom e cada vez mais ele tenta alcançar seu objetivo: poder. E aos poucos vai conseguir. Esse terceiro ano, prometo a vocês, será bem interessante ^^  
**

**Divirtam-se.  
**


	2. Bombarda

Capítulo 2 – _Bombarda._

Tom estava dentro do carro dos Shaw a caminho da clínica psiquiátrica onde Jonas, o amigo de Henry, trabalhava. Estavam todos em silêncio sem saber o que falar.

Honey havia dado a desculpa de que o levaria ao médico para fazer exames de rotina, que eles eram muito preocupados com a saúde e todos os anos faziam essas consultas uma vez ou outra.

Tom fingiu aceitar a invenção, mas sabia para onde estava indo de verdade. Não sabia o que era pior: eles terem criado aquela mentira deslavada ou aquilo ser verdade e detestar cada vez mais aqueles dois.

- Hum...então Tom. Está gostando um pouco mais daqui? – Henry arriscou.

- Não. – respondeu sem tirar os olhos do vidro do banco de trás.

O senhor Shaw olhou de esguelha para a esposa, como se dissesse "viu?" e voltou a ficar calado.

- E sobre esse Natal. – Honey tentou. – Pretende passar conosco dessa vez?

- Não. – repetiu.

Novamente ninguém quis se arriscar a falar mais ou até mesmo debater. Fizeram o restante do caminho ao som do motor do carro, até que Henry estacionou em frente a um prédio velho.

Abriu a porta para a esposa e depois deu passagem para Tom. Subiram uma pequena escada que levava até a porta e tocaram o interfone. A placa ao lado da porta dizia "Clínica Geral".

- Pois não? – uma voz feminina metálica soou.

- Aqui é Henry Shaw. Vim falar com Jonas Field.

Ouviram um som de campainha e a porta se abriu. Passaram por um balcão onde a mulher do interfone devia estar. Henry falou algo com ela e ela indicou o corredor.

- É no segundo andar. Vamos.

Subiram as escadas e se viram diante de uma porta de vidro. Em outra placa lia-se: "Jonas Field – Médico Psiquiátrico". O senhor e a senhora Shaw se entreolharam, pareceram inspirar profundamente e abriram a porta.

Um homem nos seus quarenta anos, com óculos redondos e cabelo puxado para trás com fixador, aproximou-se sorridente do casal.

- Olá Henry, olá Honey. Como vão? Há quanto tempo...

- Verdade. – o senhor Shaw respondeu. – Viemos trazer nosso filho para uma consulta...

O homem ergueu uma sobrancelha e tornou a atenção para Tom.

- Então finalmente resolveram adotar? Ótimo. Crianças adotadas nessa idade realmente precisam de acompanhamento. Pode ser duro no início, sabe?

- Viu? – Honey falou para o marido, em voz baixa.

- Bem, é aquele problema que te falei no telefone... – falou em voz baixa. – Eu só não tinha dito que era meu filho.

- Sim, claro. Então vamos? – perguntou para Tom que o olhou sério. Seguiu-o até sua sala e a porta se fechou.

A sala era ampla, com enfeites, armário, escrivaninha e duas cadeiras. Uma normal e a outra se assemelhava a uma cama.

- Sente-se no divã, Tom, por favor. – ele indicou a cadeira larga.

Tom fez o que ele disse e continuou em silêncio.

- Muito bem, Tom. Vou te fazer umas perguntas e alguns testes. Nada para se assustar. Tudo bem? – olhou para ele esperando resposta. Ele continuou encarando o médico. – Bem, vou aceitar isso como um sim.

Ajeitou-se na cadeira em frente a Tom e juntou os dedos, assim como Dumbledore fazia. Tom odiava aquele gesto. Parecia sempre compreendê-lo inteiramente.

- Muito bem. Como você se sente com os Shaw?

- Eu não os suporto.

- Não? E por que?

- Porque eles são irritantes.

- Você prefere o orfanato então?

- Não.

- Então o que quer?

Ele queria Hogwarts. Queria viver no mundo dos bruxos, mas não poderia dizer essa parte.

- Viver sozinho.

- É muito novo para isso, não acha? Toda criança precisa de pais, uma família, amigos...

- Eu não preciso de nada disso. Nunca precisei.

- Você não tem amigos?

- Não.

- Por que?

- Porque eles são perda de tempo.

- O que você gosta de fazer, Tom? – ele se inclinou para trás enquanto fazia algumas anotações.

- Ler.

- Só isso? – ele ergueu os olhos em sua direção e Tom viu a oportunidade certa de fazer os Shaw desistirem dele.

- E matar animais. – sorriu um pouco ao dizer isso.

O médico voltou a se inclinar para frente.

- Entendo. Além de animais, você sente prazer em ver a dor de outros seres também? – ele fez que sim. – Quais?

- Pessoas. – novamente ele sorriu.

- Hum...diga-me Tom...

- Não me chame de Tom.

- Quer que lhe chame de que?

- Riddle.

- Ok, Riddle. Como você se sentiria se alguém te machucasse, lhe causasse dor...? Iria gostar?

- E quem faria isso? – falou com petulância. – Ninguém ousaria.

O médico voltou a anotar.

- Hum...vamos para outros tipos de pergunta. O que pretende para seu futuro?

- Ser poderoso, fazer as pessoas me temerem e me obedecerem.

- Você já sentiu algum tipo de sentimento positivo, carinho, afeição, compaixão por alguém?

Tom pensou em Erin. Não falaria sobre ela para ele. Será que deveria?

- Não... – ele falou sério, mas resolveu falar a verdade. Queria uma explicação do que sentia. Como poderia não sentir nada por ninguém e com ela ser diferente? O que ela tinha de mais? – bem, por uma pessoa.

- Ah é? Quem? Uma menina? – ele fez que sim. – E o que você sente em relação a ela?

- Não sei. Algo...estranho.

- Você a quer de forma carinhosa ou como um objeto? Um tipo de posse?

- Acho que a segunda opção.

- Hum...então o que sente por ela é só o desejo de tê-la? Só isso?

- Acho que sim. Então não é... – fez uma careta. – amor, não é?

- Hum...você gostaria que fosse amor?

- Claro que não.

- E por que?

- É algo que deixa as pessoas fracas e expostas.

- Entendo. Voltando aos objetos. Você já roubou algo?

Fez que sim.

- Das crianças do orfanato. – Não podia contar sobre o bezoar. Era um artefato mágico.

- O que esses objetos representam para você?

- Recordações. _Souveniers_. – sorriu.

- Foram de pessoas que você fez mal?

- Sim.

Jonas fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça pensativamente e anotou algumas coisas. Depois foi até a sua mesa, abriu uma gaveta e apanhou umas folhas quadradas com manchas pretas.

- Já ouviu falar de teste de Rorschach? – Tom fez que não. – Eu vou te mostrar umas manchas e você vai me dizer o que vê, ok?

- Uhum. – Jonas mostrou o primeiro. Tom lembrou do coelho de Carlinhos. – Um coelho enforcado.

Ele anotou e passou para a próxima mancha. Lembrou-se de alguém se contorcendo.

- Melissa e Bones. – sorriu de novo.

- Quem são esses?

- Pessoas que fiz se contorcerem de dor. Uma dor incrivelmente forte.

- Como você fez isso?

- Não interessa.

Ele passou para a terceira placa. Denis e Amadinha.

- Afogamento.

- Você afogou alguém?

- Não. Porque eles foram salvos.

* * *

Após a consulta, Jonas abriu a porta e liberou Tom. Mandou-o sentar na cadeira de espera enquanto chamava Honey e Henry para conversar.

- Já voltamos, querido. Não saia daqui.

A porta se fechou novamente e Tom deu um sorriso de lado. Em breve estaria de volta ao orfanato.

* * *

Estava novamente no carro e o silêncio era ainda mais pesado. Henry parecia com medo do garoto e ficava toda hora olhando para ele através do espelho retrovisor. Honey chorava em silêncio, mas tentava não demonstrar.

Chegaram em casa e Tom começou a subir as escadas, quando Henry falou:

- Tom, queremos conversar com você.

Estava na hora. Tudo tinha ido como planejado.

Caminhou para a sala e sentou-se em uma poltrona. Henry e Honey Shaw ficaram em pé diante dele.

- Tom, o doutor Jonas disse que é provável que você tenha psicopatia. Sabe o que é?

- Se for o que sou, então sei. – falou simplesmente.

- Então, ele falou que é algo que está em você, foi formado por algum motivo, ou que nasceu com você e não mudará, mas que podemos tentar controlar seus impulsos, descobrir a origem desse problema e levá-lo às sessões duas vezes na semana.

Tom olhou abismado para os dois. Então não iria voltar?

- O que?

- Sim, apesar de todos esses problemas, não queremos desistir de você.

- _Você_ não quer... – Henry sussurrou e Honey o olhou séria.

- NÓS não queremos.

Tom não aguentou e levantou-se irritado.

- Qual o problema de vocês dois?! Eu NÃO quero ser filho de vocês! Eu ODEIO vocês e prefiro que os dois morram e me deixem em paz! – Tom sabia que o que sentia por eles não era realmente ódio, mas queria ir embora e eles pareciam não entender isso. O casal ficou calado, estupefato diante dos gritos de Tom. – Mas talvez nem isso os faça "desistir" de mim, não é?! Então vou dizer algo que faça! Eu sou um bruxo. Todo ano, durante o período escolar, eu vou para a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e não para um colégio para pessoas especiais, como a idiota da senhora Candle disse.

Os dois se entreolharam.

- Olha...eu sei que sua imaginação é bem fértil, mas...

- Eu sou um bruxo! Não estou inventando!

- Só concorde, querido. – Honey murmurou para Henry, mas Tom ouviu.

- Não acreditam? Ótimo! – puxou sua varinha da parte de trás da calça e apontou para eles. – Querem testar? – apontou para um vaso de vidro próximo à lareira e gritou: - _Bombarda!_ – o vaso explodiu de repente, jogando cacos de vidro cortantes para todos os lados. Honey deu um berro e se jogou ao chão. Henry protegeu a esposa, abraçando-a. – Querem mais provas? Se não querem que isso aconteça com a cabeça de vocês dois, me levem de volta para o orfanato! AGORA!

O casal olhava para o garoto de 13 anos, sem acreditar no que havia presenciado.

* * *

**Eu adoro esse capítulo porque tento analisar um pouco mais a mente do Tom. Nunca fui ao psiquiatra e muito menos já fiz testes para saber se sou uma psicopata (ainda bem, né? rs), por isso não sei se esse realmente seria o procedimento... se existe algum leitor que tenha um parente psiquiatra, poderia me ajudar nisso :)**

**Acho...só acho rs, que Tom finalmente vai conseguir se livrar dos adoráveis Shaw. Eu sei que muitos pensaram que eu o faria matá-los, mas quando se usa magia fora de Hogwarts por menores, o Ministério fica logo sabendo...então se ele usasse uma maldição de morte, seria logo descoberto. E mesmo se quisesse matar de outro modo, as pessoas desconfiariam dele.  
**

**Achei melhor dar esse jeitinho especial.  
**

**Reviews:  
**

**BabiProngs - Em primeiro lugar: já vou betar suas outras fics...é que to ouvindo muitos boatos de que talvez a greve da minha faculdade termine e eu não fiz NENHUM trabalho que os professores mandaram fazer . to muito ferrada. Assim que eu conseguir terminar pelo menos um deles (que é o pior), eu beto outras fics, ta?  
Agora, seu review: A inocência se refere a algo que não posso dizer agora rs... quando, lá para frente, um certo capítulo for postado, eu explico.  
E eu mencionei uma traição? Quando?  
Bom, não vou dizer se alguma das suas teorias tem fundamento rs você saberá em breve...  
Ah! Não sei se respondi sua pergunta num e-mail, mas não me importo em betar fics do Percy...aliás, adoro Percy Jackson. Já pensei em fazer fics sobre ele, mas até agora não passaram de pensamentos rs.  
**

**MarjorieLouize - Cara...todos estão falando de traição. Eu realmente escrevi isso em algum lugar e não lembro? rs Não estou negando ou afirmando a existência da traição, mas não lembro de ter falado sobre isso...  
Muitas vezes eu compro livros em promoção. Não posso ver uma promoção (de livro) que quero gastar dinheiro...meu pai já está quase me esganando.  
"já encontrei o grande amor da minha vida umas duas vezes" rsrsrsrs pelo menos você pode dizer que é uma pessoa muito sortuda. Duas vezes! rsrs to brincando. Entendi o que você quis dizer.  
Eu procurei na internet e a murta não tem nome não...a não ser que "Murta-que-geme" seja o nome dela rs. Em inglês talvez possa ser um nome... Moaning Murtle, mas aí ninguém faria a ligação dela com a Murta...  
Ta dando vírus esse site? Não no meu pc pelo menos... e sim. Vou continuar postando toda sexta ou domingo. A não ser por um tempo que vou explicar na semana que vem, ta?**

**LadyProngs24 - Não vou dizer quais as suposições estão certas e quais não estão rs, mas pelo menos a dos pais não aconteceu... mas espero que tenha gostado da resolução que dei para isso.  
Não sei se você viu uma postagem de uma página de harry potter no face que zoa sobre como o Voldie escolheu esse nome rsrsrs foi meio parecido com o que eu escrevi, só que de forma engraçada rs.  
Mas a JK poderia mesmo escrever no Pottermore...seria legal.  
Ah! o segundo livro realmente ta muito melhor. Tem mais coisas para fazer! Adorei jogar gnomos pelo jardim afora rs.  
E passei a gostar mais da Lufa-lufa, porque meu irmão criou um login para saber de que Casa ia ser. Ele caiu na Lufa-lufa e detestou...aí comecei a fazer pesquisas para tentar convencê-lo de que era uma ótima Casa e acabei gostando dela rs. (e acho que consegui convencê-lo um pouco)  
**

**Bem, até semana que vem. Beijos.  
**


	3. Cartas e Encontros

Capítulo 3 – Cartas e Encontros.

Tom estava deitado em sua cama, ainda na casa dos Shaw, olhando para o teto. Depois do alvoroço que causou, Henry disse gaguejando que o levaria no dia seguinte, o mais rápido que pudesse, para o orfanato. Pediu para que voltasse ao seu quarto e tentando ser discreto, achando que Tom não ouviria, trancou a porta pelo lado de fora. Como se ele não pudesse abri-la com a varinha.

Tom não tinha planos em voltar para o orfanato. Iria para o Caldeirão Furado e passaria o domingo lá. Na segunda-feira recomeçariam suas aulas.

Seu verão havia sido detestável, mas finalmente poderia voltar ao mundo que gostava.

Estava quase pegando no sono quando ouviu um barulho de dois animais brigando do lado de fora. Levantou-se e abriu a janela.

Hel estava se debatendo com outra coruja. Uma daquelas que ficava em Hogwarts. Será que era outra lista de material? Algum erro com a primeira?

- Hel! Solte a coruja!

Hel, contrariada e olhando feio para o dono, parou de lutar e se sacudiu ajeitando as penas. A outra coruja levantou voo na direção de Tom. Estava um pouco desengonçada e machucada. Entregou o envelope no parapeito da janela e foi embora antes que Hel a atacasse novamente.

Tom olhou o remetente do envelope:

"_Priscila Turner._

_Ministério da Magia."_

E então, um pouco nervoso, Tom lembrou que não devia fazer magia fora de Hogwarts. Será que o haviam expulsado? Ele não poderia sair de Hogwarts! Era o único lugar que gostava de estar, que se sentia realmente em casa.

Hesitante, abriu o envelope e pegou a carta, abriu e leu:

"_Prezado senhor Riddle,_

_Estamos cientes que às sete horas e trinta e cinco minutos do dia 30 de julho de 1940, o senhor praticou feitiço fora de Hogwarts, sendo ainda menor de idade, em frente a dois trouxas e em uma casa trouxa. _

_Esse é o primeiro aviso. Caso ocorra novamente, agentes do Ministério da Magia irão procurá-lo e quebrar sua varinha._

_Grata,_

_Priscila Turner."_

Pelo menos era apenas uma advertência. Não poderia mais perder a paciência dessa forma.

Amassou a carta e jogou em um canto. Não via a hora de voltar para Hogwarts.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Tom já estava com suas coisas arrumadas. Desceu as escadas e foi comer algo. O senhor e a senhora Shaw já estavam à mesa comendo e ficaram retesados quando Tom entrou. Não sabiam o que dizer e para Tom era melhor que ficassem calados mesmo.

Apanhou uma fatia de pão e passou geleia. Encheu seu copo de suco e tomou seu café pacientemente.

O clima estava tenso e ninguém ousava ser o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio. Depois de meia hora, Tom levantou-se e foi acabar de arrumar o que faltava. Prendeu Hel na gaiola e desceu novamente para o hall da casa. Henry já estava arrumado esperando-o com as chaves do carro.

- Até mais tarde, querida. – Henry deu um beijo na testa da esposa e abriu a porta.

- Tome cuidado. – sussurrou, preocupada.

Tom e Henry, depois de arrumar as malas e a gaiola na mala, entraram no carro e ele deu a partida.

- Não me leve para o orfanato. Me deixe nesse endereço. – entregou um papel que ele mesmo escrevera para que ele pudesse entender onde era.

Henry não respondeu nada. Pegou o bilhete, leu e foi no endereço indicado. Quando chegaram, ele saltou, abriu o porta-malas e entregou as coisas para Tom. Finalmente falou algo:

- Então, mandaremos uma carta avisando que sua adoção foi cancelada.

- Ótimo. – respondeu e deu de costas sem esperar mais alguma coisa.

Falou com o barmen Tom, que não gostava dele, e pegou o mesmo quarto de sempre. Colocou as malas no chão e foi para o Beco Diagonal comprar seu material.

Como no ano passado, foi para a loja de doces comprar algumas coisas para a viagem. Depois de toda a lista preenchida, foi dar uma volta pela rua. Passou olhando as lojas e produtos dentro delas.

Lembrou então que tinha que comprar novas vestimentas. Havia crescido bastante desde o primeiro ano e agora suas calças e blusas de manga comprida estavam pescando. Entrou na Madame Malkins e esperou que ela o atendesse.

- Bom dia. – ela disse sorridente. – No que posso ajudar? Vestimentas para Hogwarts?

- Bom dia. – respondeu simpático. – Sim, por favor. De segunda mão.

- Certo. Vou apenas terminar o senhor Malfoy e já lhe atendo.

- Malfoy? – Tom perguntou e olhou mais para frente. Foi na direção da cabeleira loira e cumprimentou-o. – Que cabelo é esse?

Abraxas levantou a cabeça e desceu do banquinho. Estava crescido também, porém menos do que ele. Estendeu a mão para que Tom a apertasse e sorriu.

- Resolvi deixar crescer.

- Está parecendo uma menina. – o garoto ficou sem graça.

- Nem está tão grande...

- Está horrível.

- Bem, eu achei... – deu de ombros. – Vou cortar. Não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça.

- Ainda está com a ideia do grupo que _iremos_ reunir?

- Sim. Estive pensando em alguns nomes e em quem chamaremos...

- Por falar em nomes, tenho algo para contar, mas só depois. – olhou de esguelha para Madame Malkins que ajeitava a capa de Abraxas.

Quando ela terminou, foi sua vez.

Após as roupas terminarem de serem ajeitadas, os dois saíram juntos para as ruas do Beco Diagonal.

- Você pode me contar agora?

- Não. Façamos assim: vamos juntar o grupo e eu conto para todos.

- Mas eu pensei...

- Será assim. – finalizou. Abraxas provavelmente pensava que era mais amigo de Tom do que qualquer outra pessoa e por isso merecia saber primeiro as novidades, mas Tom não daria esse privilégio a ninguém. – Fale sobre as pessoas que você pensou.

- Ok. Leah, Erin e Kian, é claro. Foram os primeiros que...

- Não. Kian não.

- Mas por que? Ele é forte, um bom bruxo e todos o temem.

- Não gosto dele.

- Hum...ta. Então pensei em Avery, Lestrange e Mulciber.

- Quem é esse?

- É do sexto ano. Todos elogiam sua destreza com a varinha.

- Isso. Temos que chamar pessoas de todos os anos e de todas as Casas. – olhou para ele de forma dura, esperando a reação que já sabia que ele ia ter.

- O que?! De todas as Casas?

- Apenas um representante, de início, de cada Casa para podermos ter passe livre sempre que quisermos.

- Espera...estamos falando ainda de um grupo de luta ou uma máfia?

Tom deu de ombros.

- Dê o nome que quiser. Mas chamarei Daniel Scott da Lufa-lufa, ele é um fiel seguidor meu.

- Achei que não se dessem bem.

- Não nos dávamos. Agora ele é meu filhotinho. – sorriu debochado. – E Coline da Grifinória. Não sei seu sobrenome.

- Uma sangue-ruim? Está louco?

- Ela é apaixonada por mim. Fará o que eu quiser. – Tom estava convencido disso. Afinal, essa era a única explicação para a obsessão da garota em ser sua "amiga".

- Ela _era_ apaixonada por você. Como sabe que continua assim? E o pessoal não vai aceitar bem... e também acho que eles não vão gostar muito de saber que o líder é um garoto de 13 anos.

Tom parou e olhou para ele irritado.

- Algum problema com isso?

- N-não. – falou nervoso. – Digo apenas que os mais velhos não vão querer receber ordens de alguém mais novo.

- Veremos.

* * *

**Boa tarde, gente. **

**Sexta eu não postei porque estava estudando para uma prova do curso que faço sábado. Então deixei para hoje.  
**

**Como sempre, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e agora um aviso...por favor, LEIAM rs  
**

**Eu não vou postar por duas, talvez três, semanas. Terça-feira vou viajar e só volto dia 08 de setembro (sábado. Por isso, talvez eu poste no domingo depois da volta, mas não dou certeza). Estou muito animada com a viagem...vou visitar HOGWARTS!  
**

**Cara...to muito, muito, muito feliz e ansiosa. Quero comprar tudo no parque do Harry! Quero beber cerveja amanteigada, suco de abóbora (eca), comer feijãozinho de todos os sabores, sapos de chocolate...comprar orelhas extensivas, vassouras, almofadas, espada de Godric Gryffindor, e varinhas!  
**

**To em dúvida se compro a varinha do Dumbledore, do Voldemort, da Fleur ou da Narcisa (essas duas últimas são as mais bonitas). E as almofadas to em dúvida se compro da Sonserina (minha adorada Casa) ou da Corvinal (a almofada é linda e é minha segunda Casa preferida rs). Ah é! E não posso esquecer de comprar o Mapa do Maroto.**

**Vou sair pobre de lá :/**

**Enfim... não me abandonem por causa dessas semanas sem postar. Por favor u.u **

**Vamos ao único review da semana:**

**LadyProngs24 - Sim...tem os posts bem legais. Eu adorei um que fizeram uma vez com os olhos do Daniel Radcliffe e com os olhos da atriz que faz a Lily de 11 anos. Aí aparece a fala mais dita em todos os livros e filmes: Harry, você tem os olhos da sua mãe... sendo que os olhos dessa atriz e do Daniel são totalmente diferentes XD Cara...eles deram muito mole... falaram isso em todos os filmes. Poderiam, pelo menos, ter colocado lentes na menininha ou modificado no computador. Isso era um fator essencial na narrativa. Vou passar o endereço da foto aqui. (entre a palavra "lolimage" e "/img" tem "PONTO COM". E não esqueça de tirar os espaços que eu tive que dar entre o número gigante e o jpeg. Tive que fazer isso para poder aparecer, se não o ff apaga) : lolimage /img/ups/98296450651332102329 . jpeg**

**Rsrs sim...medonha uma criança assim... já viu o filme "Precisamos falar sobre o Kevin"? É muitíssimo interessante e o garoto me lembra muito o Voldemort. Acho que ele seria o Kevin se fosse trouxa rs só que o Kevin não tem a sede de poder do Tom.**  
**Ahh eu também ¬¬ Aqueles gnomos malditos nunca iam para onde eu queria. E como as pessoas nesse site conseguem tantos pontos? Eu consegui uns 20 e olhe lá (acho que foi até menos rs).**  
**E meu irmão ficou com menos preconceito com a Lufa-lufa rs mas ainda assim, quando perguntei que almofada ele preferia, Lufa-lufa ou Grifinória, ele escolheu Grifinória.**

**Bem, vou lá. Tenho que terminar um trabalho da minha faculdade antes de viajar, betar uma fic da Barbie, terminar um livro e parar de espirrar (to há 5 dias com alergia ): )rsrs  
**

**Beijos e até daqui a três semanas!  
**


	4. Sentimentos

Capítulo 4 – Sentimentos.

Tom e Abraxas encontraram Leah na plataforma para pegar o Expresso Hogwarts. Foram para seu vagão e começaram a conversar sobre as férias. Tom se forçava a falar algumas coisas apenas para parecer interessado na conversa, mas sua mente estava longe. Finalmente, a situação se apresentou oportuna.

- O que é isso? – Abraxas apontou para um broche no peito de Leah.

- Ah, é o brasão da escola da Espanha onde Erin ficou. Ela trouxe de "presente" para mim. – revirou os olhos.

Tom tomou coragem e perguntou:

- Onde ela está?

- Em algum outro vagão com Kian. – ela trocou olhares rapidamente com Abraxas e Tom não entendeu o porquê, mas não quis perguntar. Era normal Erin estar em outro vagão com Kian. Eles eram mais amigos e da mesma turma.

Apesar de que ele havia alimentado a esperança de passar a viagem com apenas Erin depois do que acontecera no semestre passado...

- Ah. Acho que devemos contar nossos planos para ela, não é Tom? – Abraxas cortou seus pensamentos.

- O que? Ah sim.

Passaram o restante da viagem conversando e planejando tudo.

Chegaram em Hogwarts quando o céu já estava escuro e dessa vez não foram nos barcos como de costume. Pringle, o zelador irritante de Hogwarts, levou os alunos do terceiro ano em direção a umas carruagens sem cavalo.

- Por que não vamos de barco? – perguntou a Abraxas.

- Apenas alunos do primeiro e segundo ano vão de barco. – Pringle respondeu por ele. – Agora andem!

Os três subiram em uma das carruagens e ela começou a se mexer sozinha. Tom adorava a magia daquele lugar!

A Seleção começou e como no ano passado, Tom não deu muita importância. De vez em quando olhava para ver quem estava sentado no banco, apenas por falta do que olhar. Viu uma pessoa alta no fim da fila e pensou que deveria ser algum professor ou zelador novo. Logo saberia a resposta nos irritantes discursos de Dippet.

De repente as pessoas começaram a cochichar e o barulho de zumbido foi aumentando em todo o Salão. Curioso, procurou o foco de tanta movimentação e viu que aquela pessoa grande estava indo para o banco onde ficava o Chapéu Seletor.

- Hagrid, Rubeus.

Tom ficou abismado e por pouco não deixou escapar uma expressão em voz alta.

O menino era maior do que qualquer homem adulto que já tinha visto. Seus cabelos negros* pareciam um ninho em volta de sua cabeça. O rosto era gorducho e liso e ele parecia envergonhado.

Não estava conseguindo ouvir nada por causa dos comentários e então Dippet se levantou.

- Calados. Por favor, respeitem essa cerimônia que sempre ocorreu sem nenhum problema. Eu não gostaria que acontecesse agora. – todos se calaram automaticamente.

O Chapéu pareceu pensar um pouco e o menino-homem-gigante ou sabe-se lá o que ele era, tremia da cabeça aos pés. O que fazia o banco ranger perigosamente.

Tom sorriu levemente ao imaginar aquela grande massa estatelando-se no chão. Não seria uma entrada muito triunfal em Hogwarts.

- Sim. Estou certo de que esse seja o lugar perfeito para você, Hagrid. – o Chapéu falou. – Grifinória!

Os grifinórios bateram palmas e o receberam com grande atenção e simpatia. Cumprimentaram-no e o menino pareceu mais aliviado. Sua silhueta se destacava na mesa.

Abraxas virou-se e riu:

- Mas que bicho é aquele? Aquilo é um bruxo de 11 anos?

- Talvez seja o mais novo mascote da Grifinória. – um outro sonserino respondeu.

- Tinha que ser lá a Casa dele. – uma garota com um rosto muito feio, entrou na conversa. – É o lugar de todas as aberrações possíveis: sangues-ruins, mestiços, traidores de sangue e agora...aquela coisa.

Tom parou de prestar atenção nos comentários. Estava pouco se importando com quem ou o que era Rubeus Hagrid.

Olhou em volta e viu Erin sentada mais adiante, com Kian ao seu lado. Estava mais linda do que lembrava. Ela olhou em sua direção e Tom sentiu algo estranho em seu estômago. Ela sorriu e desviou rapidamente o olhar. Tom achou estranho, mas Erin era sempre estranha.

Esperou ansiosamente o jantar terminar e todos dirigirem-se para seus dormitórios. Decidira não mais negar que sentia algo diferente pela menina. Os sete meses longe dela o fizeram desejá-la ainda mais e querê-la para si. Ainda achava um sentimento irritante e que preferia que não existisse, mas já que existia, faria algo a respeito.

Subiu as escadas com Leah e Abraxas, ambos conversando sobre várias coisas, enquanto ele estava absorto, sem prestar atenção a uma só palavra. Quando chegaram à Sala Comunal, ele disse:

- Podem ir. Vou ficar lendo um pouco aqui.

- Tudo bem. – Abraxas respondeu e subiu as escadas.

Tom sentou-se em uma poltrona e esperou que cada uma das pessoas passasse e fosse dormir. Esperava que ninguém resolvesse ficar conversando até tarde.

Infelizmente, quando Erin chegou, a Sala Comunal estava cheia e não havia um só canto em paz. Tom foi até ela.

- Oi.

- Oi. – ela disse surpresa. – Você cresceu! E está ainda mais lindo! – falou rindo.

- Obrigado. – Kian estava ao seu lado e parecia rosnar para Tom. – Posso falar com você lá fora?

Kian tomou a frente e o encarou sério.

- Ora, seu pirralho. Você não...

- Kian. – Erin o encarou séria. – Eu vou. – sorriu para Tom.

Os dois passaram pela porta da masmorra e andaram pelo corredor, até chegar em um lugar distante de olhares curiosos.

- O que foi, Tom?

- Quem aquele garoto pensa que é? – falou irritado.

- Não liga para ele. O que foi?

- Bem...eu passei sete meses sem te ver, sabe...eu...queria agradecer pelos presentes.

- Ah. Não tem de quê. Espero que tenha servido.

- Sim. – ficaram em silêncio. – Como foram suas férias?

- Boas e as suas?

- Horríveis. – forçou um sorriso. – Quer namorar comigo? – falou de repente e se inclinou para beijá-la.

Ela se inclinou para trás para se esquivar.

- Anh...o que? – riu.

- Estou perguntando se quer namorar comigo. – Tom começava a perder a paciência. Por que ela havia feito isso?

- Por que está perguntando isso? – riu de novo.

- Ora...nos beijamos no Natal, você me deu presentes, eu gosto de você e você de mim...

- Eu gosto de você? Quem disse isso?

Ele se afastou impaciente. Ela era bipolar por acaso?

- Eu pensei...

- Não. Pensou errado. Eu estava me divertindo.

- Se...divertindo?

- Notei que você se sentia atraído por mim, é o garoto mais bonito e inteligente de Hogwarts. Os que não te adoram, te temem ou odeiam, ou os dois, e é misterioso. Achei interessante.

- Você...fingiu estar interessada por mim?

- Não. Eu nunca disse que estava. Como já disse, estava me divertindo. Achei que tivesse se divertido também.

Tom não sabia como reagir. Algo ainda mais estranho do que antes se revirava dentro dele. E aquele sorriso debochado dela aumentava ainda mais essa sensação.

- Bem, tenho que ir. Kian está me esperando. Estamos namorando. Boa noite, pequeno Lorde. – sorriu debochada e voltou para dentro da Sala Comunal, deixando Tom ali, em silêncio.

Suas unhas estavam cravadas na palma da mão e apertava tanto que mais um pouco sairia sangue. Sua mente estava em um turbilhão e tentava decifrar o que estava sentindo.

Tristeza? Não.

Amor não correspondido? Nem mesmo sentia amor.

Frustração? Talvez.

Mas o que mais tomava conta de seu raciocínio era ódio. Ódio puro e total.

Como ela poderia dispensar, brincar, enganar e se divertir às custas de Lord Voldemort?

Isso não ficaria assim.

Erin Knight iria pagar pelo que fez.

E pagaria muito caro.

*Eu coloquei "cabelos negros" porque me guiei pelo filme. Como o nome dele é "Rubeus" que me lembra a palavra "rubro", ou seja, vermelho (e de acordo com o wikipedia vem do latim "ruber" que significa "avermelhado". Bem, não sei se está certo...conheço "russus" significando "ruivo ou vermelho"), eu sempre imaginei que ele fosse ruivo... mas no livro não diz nem uma coisa, nem outra:

"Um homem gigantesco estava parado ao portal. Tinha o rosto completamente oculto por uma juba muito peluda e uma barba selvagem e desgrenhada, mas dava para se ver os olhos, luzindo como besouros negros debaixo de todo aquele cabelo." (HP 1, Cap. 4, página 45)

Por isso optei por seguir o filme.

* * *

**Hey! Quanto tempo! Estava morrendo de saudade de vocês, pessoal!**

**Não postei semana passada porque cheguei sábado de noite e domingo eu só queria descansar. E ainda a greve da minha faculdade terminou e as aulas voltaram justamente na segunda-feira depois que eu cheguei. Mal tive tempo para respirar.  
**

**A Ilha do Harry Potter é demais! Eu quase chorei de emoção...parecia que eu realmente estava no mundo que tanto amo e sempre desejei estar *.* Hogsmeade é linda, a cerveja amanteigada é bem gostosa apesar de não ser nada do que imaginei rs, Hogwarts é PERFEITA... cara...os quadros falam mesmo! E ainda tem as gárgulas, a águia que leva ao escritório do Dumbledore (falei "gota de limão" e "azedinha" para ver se abria, mas a senha deve ter mudado u.u), o Olivaras, os alunos de Durmstrang e Beauxbaton. Comprei o mapa do maroto, duas varinhas (uma do Voldemort, para mim, e outra do Snape, pro meu irmão) uma pena/caneta, feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, sapos de chocolate, as almofadas da Corvinal e da Grifinória, um caderno da Sonserina e um outro de Hogwarts...não comprei nada da Lufa-lufa :( eu ia comprar um retrato do Sirius, mas meu colega falou: "deixa pra comprar depois...a gente volta". Não voltamos e eu fiquei sem meu Sirius ¬¬  
**

**Enfim, foi tudo muito...MÁGICO! rs  
**

**Sobre o capítulo: apesar de eu não ter dito NADA sobre uma traição vocês acertaram rsrsrs Por isso eu fiquei tão surpresa quando tanta gente comentou sobre isso rs. Essa Erin...tão novinha e tão safada.  
**

**Estou louca para ver os comentários de vocês.  
**

**Reviews:  
**

**LadyProngs24 - Todos têm medo do Voldy rsrs "Quem tem medo do Voldy mau, Voldy mau, Voldy mau...?"  
Poxa, veja esse filme...não sei se é o estilo que você gosta. Ele é meio parado e tem três cortes temporais...tem gente que não gosta disso.  
Eu sou péssima em duelo e poções. Eu só fiz essas duas coisas uma ou duas vezes e não fui lá muito bem.  
Eu AMEI aquele simulador! É o mais legal e perfeito de todos! Me senti realmente voando em uma vassoura.  
Fiquei muito enjoada nas montanhas russas. Eu ODEIO montanha russa, mas fui só porque eram do Harry Potter, mas não deu muito certo ir nas duas seguidas depois de beber cerveja amanteigada...  
Ah, eu esqueci de tomar suco de abóbora, mas uma amiga minha foi antes de mim e disse que tomou. Ela disse que parece doce de abóbora. Será que mudaram desde que você foi?  
E os feijõezinhos estão dentro da geladeira esperando novas vítimas além dos meus primos rs.  
**

**richieuam - Ahhh fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando da vida e as mentiras de Tom Riddle rsrsrs espero que eu continue agradando e desculpa ter demorado a postar. Como eu expliquei, estava viajando. Mas agora voltei.  
Ah! Adorei sua imagem do perfil. Tom pequeno era lindo *.*  
**

**MarjorieLouize - Ahhh saquei! Vocês são muito bons de dedução.  
Não vão não, mas Tom é inteligente, bonito e manipulador. Você vai ver que ele dará um jeitinho todo especial que só o Lord das Trevas tem rs.  
Ah, eu vivo comprando na estante virtual...é muito bom esse site. Mas por que você não pede pra entregarem aí em vez de pedir ao seu primo? O frete costuma ser fixo.  
E adorei saber que você é mineira! Eu simplesmente AMO Minas Gerais. Acho que o povo mais simpático do Brasil é o daí. Sem falar que adoro o sotaque de vocês. Meu pai e minha avó são mineiros, mas não têm sotaque...infelizmente.  
Quase todas as minhas férias eu passava em Minas, só que nas cidades do interior. Nunca fui em Juiz de Fora ou Belo Horizonte. (Quando você escreveu BH, de início achei que era Bahia, mas depois li o "uai" rsrsrs)  
Eu vou ter poucas histórias para contar aos meus filhos...minha vida amorosa não é muito movimentada e quando é, não é nada feliz.  
Acho que vou deixar o Murta como sobrenome mesmo. Fica mais legal do que como um nome.  
O parque é realmente mágico e como assim teve uma excursão do colégio para lá? Que colégio maravilhoso! Queria ter estudado em um assim.  
Respondendo à sua pergunta: eu simplesmente amo meu curso, mas vou avisando: tem que ler MUITO. Além dos textos passados para xerocar, ainda tem os livros mesmo. Teve uma época que foi bem desesperadora porque a professora passava praticamente um livro por semana e mais mil textos (sem falar das outras matérias). Eu quase falei: vem cá, sua louca, você acha que a gente só tem a sua matéria para estudar e que o dia tem 50 horas?  
E além de literatura tem português também (por que o curso é letras português/literatura. Eu não conheço uma faculdade que tenha SÓ um ou outro. Não estou dizendo que não tem, mas que eu não conheço). Então, se não gosta de gramática vai ter que aguentar 4 anos disso rs. As matérias básicas que até agora eu tive foram: linguística (eca. Eu não gosto, mas tem gente que ama), português (dividido por período como: variação da língua portuguesa, fonética e fonologia, morfologia, morfossintaxe, sintaxe, história da língua e etc. To em morfossintaxe e quase me jogando do prédio), teoria literária (adoro), literatura comparada (também adoro), literatura portuguesa, brasileira, latim (vou terminar esse semestre \o.), grego (já terminei), e uma matéria que foi tão inútil que até esqueci o nome rs.  
E aí? O que achou? Se quiser, na próxima nota, explico mais detalhadamente o que se dá nas matérias.**

**Bem, vou logo postar essa nota imensa e vou ver minha novela, depois vou decidir se estudarei ou escreverei na fic...ó, dúvida cruel rs.**

**Beijos.  
**


	5. Planejamentos

Capítulo 5 – Planejamentos.

Tom e Abraxas esperaram passar a primeira semana antes de começar os planos para seu "grupo". Enquanto isso, Malfoy e Leah pensavam no nome.

- E precisamos pensar também em uma forma de nos reconhecermos. – Leah respondeu. Estava bem animada, ainda mais depois de descobrir que Tom não queria mais Erin em seu grupo. Abraxas o questionara sobre isso, mas ele apenas respondeu que era sua decisão.

Sempre que passava pela garota no corredor, sua vontade era de jogar a Maldição Cruciatus nela na mesma hora. Principalmente quando ela passava, o olhava e ria, como se ele fosse sua piadinha particular.

Quando Kian estava por perto, de mãos dadas com ela e Tom aparecia, ela fazia questão de agarrá-lo. Claro que não havia objeções por conta de Kian.

Reencontrou Dumbledore na aula de feitiços e, como antes, tinha que passar rápido por ele e desviar o olhar. Detestava os Shaw. Eles o impediram de poder bloquear sua mente contra Dumbledore.

Estava agora em uma nova aula que não havia tido nos dois últimos anos: Runas.

Leah estava nas duas mesmas aulas que ele, mas Abraxas apenas em Runas. Sonserina dividia a aula com Lufa-lufa e Scott o cumprimentou levemente à distância. Teria que conversar com ele depois sobre as aulas de oclumência.

Leah, sentada ao seu lado, passou um papel para ele. Tom parou de anotar o que a professora não parava de falar e leu:

"_Pensamos em mais algumas pessoas. Essa é a lista de Malfoy:_

_Carrow_

_Dolohov_

_Macnair_

_Yaxley_

_Eu acrescentaria:_

_Wilkes e Rookwood. Além daqueles que ele já havia dito."_

Tom respondeu:

"_Ótimo. Escrevam todos os nomes em uma só folha e acrescentem Daniel Scott e Coline. Descubram o sobrenome dela e alguém da Corvinal._

_Pense em um nome para o grupo. Quero marcar a primeira reunião para esse fim de semana."_

Quando Leah terminou de ler, arregalou os olhos. Em vez de escrever, sussurrou para ele, abismada:

- No que está pensando?! Outras Casas? Eles nunca aceitarão! Todos nos odeiam!

- Com licença. O que está acontecendo aí atrás? – a professora interrompeu a aula. – Se for sobre a aula, por favor, dividam conosco. Se não for, calem-se.

- Sim professora. É sobre a aula. – Tom respondeu. – Estava dizendo à minha colega que a diferença nas runas usadas em outros lugares do mundo e as que eram usadas aqui, são as pontuações para dividir frases e expressões. Tirando isso, era uma escrita universal.

- Hum...muito bem, senhor Riddle. Dez pontos para Sonserina.

- Apenas faça. – sussurrou depois que a professora voltou a dar aula.

* * *

Tom estava na biblioteca, sentado em uma das mesas estudando. Olhava toda hora para seu relógio esperando Scott aparecer. Havia marcado sete horas. Eram sete e meia e nada. Logo Madame Pince o expulsaria e teria que voltar para seu dormitório.

Finalmente ouviu uma voz conversando com Madame Pince:

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – a mulher respondeu mal humorada.

Scott se aproximou e sentou-se diante de Tom.

- Olá, Tom. Como foram suas férias com os Shaw?

- Terríveis. Pelo menos não serei mais adotado por eles.

- Não? Por que?

- Isso não vem ao caso. Eu disse sete horas. Por que se atrasou tanto?

- Um colega não queria me deixar em paz. Tive que enrolá-lo até conseguir vir.

- Hum. Olha, temos que combinar quando e onde voltaremos a treinar legilimência. Têm treinado?

- Sim. – respondeu contente. – Com o pessoal do orfanato. É tão divertido.

- Eles perceberam?

- Não.

- Ótimo. Então, quando poderemos treinar? Todos os dias, às oito em uma sala vazia?

- Talvez seja melhor mais tarde, para dar tempo de todos dormirem.

- Então meia-noite. Na segunda sala vazia do segundo andar.

- Todos os dias até no fim de semana? – perguntou tristemente. Ele não tinha ganância como ele...preferia descansar do que se aperfeiçoar e ter poder.

- Não. Fins de semana não. – mas Tom concordava em não usar os fins de semana. Teria que separar esses dias para seu novo grupo.

- Começa amanhã, sexta-feira?

- Não. Vamos deixar para segunda.

- Tudo bem.

Scott levantou-se, deu boa noite e saiu. Tom ficou mais um tempo lendo os livros e fazendo seus trabalhos até que Madame Pince o pusesse para fora. Pegou suas coisas e foi andando pelo corredor esperando que Pringle não o pegasse.

Não estava com paciência para ele.

* * *

**Hey! Não postei na sexta porque minha internet resolveu entrar na onda dos professores e diversos outros funcionários e entrar em greve. Simplesmente parou de funcionar e eu fiquei uma semana sem internet. Agora, ainda bem, voltou, mas meu roteador está queimado u.u porcaria.**

**Enfim... Eis mais uma lista de Comensais...as coisas estão caminhando para o funesto destino de Tom. Estou ansiosa para terminar essa saga de fics. Nunca gostei tanto de escrever fics como estou gostando dessas. **

**Eu estava louca para escrever na quarta fic, mas eu tinha que estudar. Tive uma prova terrível na sexta...as coisas estão bem corridas agora que a greve terminou. Mas vou ver se escrevo hoje, apesar de também estar toda atrasada no curso de inglês. Ó, céus! rs  
**

**Em todo caso, vamos aos reviews:  
**

**LadyProngs24 - É verdade...ele nunca menciona, mas nos próprios livros mostra que eles estiveram no castelo juntos por um tempo... porque na lembrança do Tom o Hagrid está com a aranha, lembra? E ele foi expulso no terceiro ano dele e o quinto do Tom. Então quando ele entrou estava no terceiro do Tom.  
Até eu, que escrevi a fic, fiquei com raiva da Erin rsrs não gosto dela ¬¬  
Eu nunca li o livro, mas depois me diz se é bom, porque aí eu coloco na minha lista enorme de próximos livros a serem lidos.  
Eu não fui na do Hulk...essa da Universal que você está dizendo é a Rocket? A que sobe em vertical e você vai ouvindo uma música da sua escolha? Porque se for, eu fui e quase morri do coração... não sei se dava para ver tudo porque fui de olhos fechados rs e ainda tava chovendo quando eu fui. Muito medonho.  
Ahhh assim que eu tiver tempo, vou lá ver os novos capítulos :)  
**

**Aelias Lestrange - Menina...você não para de mudar de nome? rsrs  
Eu tenho que confessar que não gosto da minha personagem Erin...prefiro a Leah. Ela vai ter mais destaque mais pra frente.  
Não se preocupe...ainda vão ter muitos comensais aparecendo...até onde já escrevi eu coloquei o Nott e o Dolohov (adoro esse nome rs), mas não o Rosier. Vou anotar para acrescentar depois.  
**

**Até semana que vem! Beijos!  
**


	6. Últimos Retoques

Capítulo 6 – Últimos Retoques.

Tom pediu para Abraxas e Leah, seus agora "secretários", se encarregarem de comunicar os futuros integrantes do grupo. Antes, porém, precisava de um lugar. Com Scott, apenas ele, era uma coisa, agora com um grupo de doze pessoas em uma sala vazia, não seria tão fácil. As vozes poderiam se exaltar, alguém passar, ouvir e começariam as suspeitas. Precisava de um disfarce, de um motivo que lhe acobertasse e livrasse a todos de qualquer dúvida.

Como conseguiria?

Sorriu ao lembrar do professor que mais fazia suas vontades e parecia praticamente adorá-lo.

Foi até a cozinha e viu Tori em um canto conversando com outro elfo-doméstico enquanto preparavam o jantar para mais tarde.

- Tori. – chamou. O elfo o olhou e então seus olhos brilharam. Correu até Tom, trazendo uma bandeja lotada de doces e salgados deliciosos e puxando um banco.

- Mestre! Você veio visitar, Tori! Sente-se! Coma!

Tom aceitou sentar-se, mas não estava com fome.

- Mas pode embrulhar alguns desses brownies e pegar alguns abacaxis cristalizados.

- Claro! – na mesma hora, o pequeno ser correu, apanhou as comidas pedidas e trouxe em dois pratos.

- Prefiro que guarde para viagem.

- Ah sim. – Colocou em um saco e entregou a ele. – Veio conversar com Tori?

- Não. Vim pegar a comida mesmo. Tenho que ver o professor Slughorn.

- Ah... – ele pareceu decepcionado por um segundo, mas logo em seguida sorriu animado. – pode voltar para comer sempre, senhor Tom!

- Sim. – falou, pegou a sacola e saiu sem se despedir.

Andou até a sala de Slughorn, onde havia tido a última aula da semana. Bateu duas vezes e esperou que alguém fosse atendê-lo.

- Um momento, por favor! – ouviu-se a voz do gordo professor e um barulho de coisas caindo. Depois de alguns minutos, a maçaneta girou e um rosto com bigodes surgiu. – Sim? Estou um pouco ocu... – quando viu Tom, seus olhos brilharam e pareceu estar mais disposto a receber visitas. – Tom, meu querido! Entre! – escancarou a entrada e deixou passagem para o menino. – Desculpe a bagunça. Estava organizando as aulas da próxima semana.

- Sem problemas, professor. Se eu estiver incomodando, posso voltar outra hora. – esperava que isso não acontecesse. Precisava falar com ele o mais rápido que desse.

- Nada disso! Você nunca incomoda. Vamos, sente-se.

Tom sentou-se em frente a sua escrivaninha e ele foi logo em seguida à sua frente.

- O que o traz aqui?

- Bem, é que eu estava na cozinha comendo algumas coisas, quando vi os elfos tirando do forno uma remessa de brownies e do seu doce predileto. – sorriu mostrando o pacote, colocando em cima da mesa. – Como eu não tinha nada para fazer mesmo, trouxe para o senhor.

O rosto de Slughorn se iluminou.

- Você é mesmo um rapaz de ouro, Tom! – abriu a sacola e tirou um enorme pedaço do primeiro bolinho. – Como vai o estudo?

- Ótimo. Nenhuma dúvida até agora e acho que estou indo razoável.

- E ainda é modesto! Você é o melhor aluno de Hogwarts, meu caro! Sabe, eu prevejo um brilhante e grandioso futuro para você, rapaz. E eu não costumo errar nessas coisas. – os olhos de Tom brilharam de ambição e isso não passou despercebido pelo professor, que sorriu e limpou os dedos sujos de chocolate na camisa. – Venha aqui. Vou te mostrar umas coisas.

Levantou-se e Tom o seguiu. Foram até uma enorme estante, que se erguia do chão e só parava porque havia um teto no fim. Cobria toda a extensão de uma das paredes e o que estava nela eram porta-retratos, recortes de jornais (principalmente O Profeta Diário), troféus, cartas, presentes e pôsteres de jovens e pessoas que pareciam famosas, mas Tom desconhecia.

- Todas essas pessoas que você vê, foram meus alunos. Todos eles foram do meu Clube especial. E todos eles tiveram um futuro de glória e fama! – sorriu animado.

Tom achou aquilo magnífico. Andou por toda a estante, olhando cada peça à mostra e lendo placas que explicavam o que era.

- É meu museu particular. E um dia, tenho certeza, de que estará nele.

Seu futuro seria brilhante, agora tinha certeza.

Não que um dia já tivesse duvidado de sua inteligência ou capacidade, porém agora sabia que esse era seu destino. Não costumava acreditar que as coisas já estavam pré-determinadas a acontecer, achava que cada um fazia sua própria sorte, mas talvez, se isso realmente existisse...Tom já era o melhor bruxo do mundo. Só não havia chegado o momento ainda. Ainda.

Voltaram a sentar e conversar inutilidades que, interiormente, entediavam Tom, mas agradava muitíssimo a Slughorn. E esse era o objetivo.

Depois de passado um longo tempo, Tom olhou em seu relógio e fez uma expressão de surpresa.

- Nossa! Tenho que ir...tenho que me arrumar para o jantar.

- Ah, é verdade! – Slughorn pareceu voltar a ficar nervoso. Olhava a papelada que estava em sua mesa e precisava arrumar.

- Bem, então vou indo.

- Vou abrir a porta para você. – ele se adiantou e abriu a porta.

Tom começou a sair, mas parou de repente.

- Ah! Quase que eu esqueço! O pessoal ia me matar...mas, já o atrasei demais...

- Pode falar.

- Você usa sua sala sábado e domingo? – Tom sabia que não.

- Não. Eu vou visitar minha família todo fim de semana.

- É que estou organizando um grupo de estudos, sabe...para ajudar alunos que não estão indo muito bem. Na verdade todos se ajudam. E gostaria de saber se...

- Ah! Claro! Eu guardo minhas coisas no andar de cima e vocês podem usar. É só você prometer que vai sempre trancar a porta antes de sair e cuidar de tudo direitinho...

- Pode deixar, senhor. Muito, muito obrigado!

- De nada, Tom. Sei que você é responsável. Amanhã de manhã, antes de eu sair, vou deixar minha chave com você.

- Obrigado, professor. Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

* * *

Os alunos escolhidos da Sonserina, já haviam sido avisados. Restava ainda decidir que pessoa da Corvinal chamaria, e falar com Scott e Coline. Decidiu fazer primeiro o mais fácil. Ir conversar com Scott.

Tom esperou depois do jantar para puxar o garoto para um corredor vazio. Esperou as pessoas acabarem de passar e disse:

- Amanhã, na sala de Slughorn às nove horas.

- Mas pensei que só começaríamos as aulas na segunda.

- Não é isso. É outro assunto. Apareça e te explicarei lá.

- Tudo bem. – deu de ombros e saiu.

Agora faltava Coline.

Foi até a Torre da Grifinória e ficou olhando, escondido, as pessoas passando. A garota não aparecia, já devia ter entrado. De repente avistou uma amiga de Coline e a chamou.

- Psss.. – sibilou. A menina olhou em volta, até que viu Tom, que fez sinal para que ela se aproximasse.

- Riddle. – ela arregalou os olhos. – O que você quer aqui? – ela parecia com medo. Para ganhar a confiança da menina, deu um sorriso, que apesar do medo que as pessoas em Hogwarts tinham de Tom, achavam encantador. Ela pareceu menos assustada.

- Eu preciso falar com sua amiga Coline. – ele apanhou a mão da garota e ela ficou rubra. – Por favor?

- C-claro. Vou chamá-la. – ela saiu correndo. Tom lembrou-se de gritar:

- Qual é o sobrenome dela? – mas a menina já tinha sumido no meio das pessoas que entravam na Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

Alguns minutos depois, quando já não tinha mais ninguém no corredor, o quadro da Mulher Gorda que guardava a torre, abriu-se e Coline surgiu. Olhou em volta à procura de Tom e ele saiu da escuridão.

- Oi, Coline. – ela ficou ainda mais vermelha do que a amiga tinha ficado.

- Mas é muita cara de pau, não é?

- Do que está falando?

- Você quase mata meu irmão ano passado e agora vem falar comigo?

- Seu irmão está bem, não está? Então esqueça isso. Vim te convidar...

- Não quero saber. – ela virou as costas, mas ele a segurou.

- Escuta! Não dê as costas para mim, nunca! – disse irritado. Depois voltou a ficar sereno. – Quero te chamar para uma reunião. Um grupo especial que estou formando com alguns outros alunos.

- E por que está me chamando? – ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiada.

- Porque sim. Você quer fazer parte?

- Não. Além do mais, sua namoradinha não vai gostar disso.

- Não tenho namorada nenhuma, e mesmo se tivesse ela não teria que gostar ou deixar de gostar.

- Hum...- ela pareceu ficar contente com a informação, porém não quis demonstrar. – Bem, eu não quero participar. Boa noite, Tom.

- Você que sabe. – falou sério. – De qualquer forma. Será amanhã, às nove na Sala Comunal. Se quiser deixar de ser uma aluna mediana, apagada e com um futuro igual ao de quase toda a população bruxa, então depois me procure.

Antes que pudesse dar-lhe a chance de responder, saiu e voltou para seu dormitório. Sabia que ela não resistiria. Ao poder ou até mesmo a ele...

* * *

**Gente, semana que vem eu posto uma nota decente e comentários sobre os reviews. Ou no caso, meu único review :(**

**Beijos e espero que gostem do capítulo.**

**PS: Odeio as cenas que o Tom trata mal o Tori... tento evitá-las o máximo possível, mas às vezes são necessárias...  
**


	7. Um Enigma

Capítulo 7 – Um Enigma.

Algumas horas antes da reunião, Leah veio até Tom e entregou um nome. "Debra Millan".

- Quem é? – ele perguntou.

- Você estava procurando alguém da Corvinal. Foi bem difícil achar porque a pessoa ideal teria que aceitar participar de um grupo quase todo de sonserinos e, como você sabe, o colégio todo nos odeia.

- E essa pessoa não tem aversão a nós?

- Talvez não. Pelo menos eu sei que ela é corruptível. Ano passado quebrou a perna de um menino da sua turma para poder ganhar o lugar dele na equipe de quadribol. Só que descobriram e aí ela ganhou suspensão. E todos comentam que o prêmio Jovem Mente Brilhante que o Profeta Diário organizou há dois anos, foi roubado. Ela é muito inteligente, mas o menino indiano a venceria com certeza.

- Hum...falarei com ela. Sabe onde ela está?

- Deve estar no dormitório. Dizem que não gosta de sair muito. Passa o dia estudando ou roubando os namorados alheios.

- Bom trabalho, Leah. – ela sorriu.

- Obrigada. Até mais tarde. – e saiu para os jardins que estavam lotados com os estudantes descansando e curtindo o fim de semana.

Tom caminhou até onde sabia que ficava a sala da Corvinal. Respondeu facilmente à charada "Eu sou eu quando você não sabe quem sou, mas quando você sabe quem sou, eu não sou eu mais. Quem sou eu?" e entrou. Uma garota morena de cabelos vermelhos pintados estava sentada em frente à lareira escrevendo em um pergaminho. Ela olhou na direção de Tom e ficou espantada quando o viu.

- Riddle? O que faz aqui? – o olhou de cima a baixo desconfiada. – Como entrou?

- Suas charadas não são difíceis de adivinhar. Não precisa ser muito inteligente. – falou com ar superior.

- Tem razão, já que está aqui... – Tom ergueu uma sobrancelha e sentou-se na poltrona ao lado.

- Acha-se tão esperta, mas minhas notas e os professores anunciam sempre que sou o aluno mais inteligente de toda a Hogwarts. Na frente até dos setimoanistas.

- Claro, você intimida a todos. Quem vai dizer o contrário? – falou voltando a ler.

- _Você_ está dizendo. Não sente medo?

- Deveria ter? – ela o olhou de forma curiosa. – Se tentar algo, todos saberão que foi você. A águia das charadas sempre conta quem respondeu a cada uma das suas perguntas. Lembra até dos primeiros alunos.

Tom trincou os dentes. Não sabia disso. Não queria machucá-la, mas se algum dia quisesse, aquela era uma informação bastante crucial. O que mais não sabia e que poderia estragar seus planos no futuro? Tinha que saber TODOS os segredos daquele lugar. Precisava.

- Vejo que Leah estava certa sobre você. É uma integrante importante.

- Do que está falando?

- Quero convidá-la para fazer parte de um grupo de pessoas seletas que estou formando.

- Você? – ela não escondeu seu sorriso de escárnio. – E o que faremos nesse grupo? Leremos livros de romance e discutiremos sobre eles, enquanto comemos biscoitinhos e fazemos crochê? Não, obrigada. Não estou interessada.

- Iremos controlar Hogwarts. Treinaremos feitiços que mais ninguém saberia mesmo depois de formado, contaremos informações secretas que podem ser úteis e no futuro, poderão ter um papel especial.

- Em que? – ela parecia um pouco menos resguardada.

- Só saberá se for. Hoje, às nove.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, encarando-se. Depois ela virou o rosto para frente e admirando um quadro que estava dormindo acima da lareira, falou:

- Tudo bem. Eu vou.

* * *

Eram sete horas e cinquenta e oito da noite e a sala de Slughorn estava barulhenta. Os alunos de diferentes anos estavam discutindo e pareciam em dúvida do que estavam fazendo ali. Tom olhava em volta, aguardando dar oito em ponto, para começar seu discurso.

Estava ansioso e quase sorria. Leah e Abraxas estavam cada um ao seu lado esperando que algo acontecesse.

Finalmente um garoto do sexto ano levantou-se e se dirigiu a Tom.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui? Vai apenas ficar olhando para nossa cara sem dizer nada? Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira?

- Cale-se, Yaxley! – Abraxas disse para ele.

- Quem você pensa que é, Malfoy, para me mandar calar a boca? – puxou a varinha. – Aliás, quem vocês três pensam que são para ficarem sentados à nossa frente como soberanos e nós os plebeus?

- É isso mesmo. – um outro rapaz, parecendo um pouco mais velho, também se ergueu. – Vocês, pirralhos, estão cada vez mais abusados.

Tom olhou em seu relógio. Oito horas. Levantou-se.

- Muito bem. Nossa reunião vai começar.

Os presentes se entreolharam e começaram a rir.

- Nossa! Até parece gente grande falando! – Tom conhecia esse. Dolohov.

Tom o encarou sem se deixar ofender.

- Se me permitirem vou dizer o objetivo dessa reunião.

- Esse garoto está me irritando...

- Acalme-se, Dolohov. – Yaxley falou rindo. – Quando mais rápido deixarmos ele brincar, mais rápido vamos embora. Diga, Riddle. O que quer?

- Malfoy teve a ideia de formar um grupo de Duelos, já que o que existia aqui acabou.

- Por sua causa. – agora era Macnair, com sua voz rascante e séria.

- Sim! – Abraxas se exaltou com a interrupção. – Porque ele, em seu primeiro ano, jogou uma Maldição proibida em um aluno bem mais velho e experiente! Quer que ele faça isso com vocês também?

Todos resolveram se concentrar e deixar que Tom terminasse.

- Sente-se, Malfoy. Não preciso de ajuda. – Tom o olhou e depois voltou aos outros. – Como eu dizia, Malfoy teve essa ideia e eu a aperfeiçoei. Não seremos apenas um grupo de duelos. Nesse colégio aprendemos Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas, mas não sabemos o que é isso que devemos nos proteger. Eu quero ensinar a vocês a própria Arte das Trevas.

Os cochichos recomeçaram e Leah e Abraxas se entreolharam. Essa, nem eles esperavam.

- E você, moleque, sabe sobre isso para poder nos ensinar?

- Claro que sei. Enquanto vocês, idiotas, se preocupavam em azarar alunos do primeiro ano, jogar quadribol e irem mal nas provas, eu estava na biblioteca estudando, entrando na Sessão Restrita e aprendendo sobre coisas que nenhum professor nos ensinaria.

- Mas não podemos entrar na Sessão Restrita! Apenas professores e alunos autorizados para um livro apenas e com data de expiração.

- Quando se quer algo, consegue-se. – ele os olhou sorrindo debochado. – E então? Vocês querem isso?

- E por que nós? Por que não escolheu todos da Sonserina? – novamente Dolohov.

- Porque vocês têm características que me agradam e me podem ser úteis. Nem todo mundo da nossa Casa merece estar nela.

Várias vozes exclamaram "é, nisso você tem razão" e Tom continuou:

- No entanto, não podemos nos fechar nesse círculo. Nosso grupo tem que crescer. Vocês serão os pioneiros e sempre que aparecer pessoas capazes de merecer estar aqui, as chamaremos. E também, pessoas de outras Casas.

- O QUE? – Wilkes levantou com cara de nojo. – Você quer chamar grifinórios, corvinais e sangues-ruins para ficar no mesmo ambiente que nós? – cuspiu no chão. – Eu me recuso!

- Eu também! – Yaxley pegou seu casaco e preparou-se para sair.

- Sente-se! – Tom gritou com autoridade, e o garoto, contrafeito, sentou-se. – Vocês, se quiserem fazer parte disso, vão aceitar sim! De que outra forma conseguiremos dominar todas as áreas e níveis desse Colégio? Para termos poder e controle inesgotáveis aqui, temos que ter, pelo menos, um representante de outra Casa. Não gosto deles tanto quanto vocês, mas serão necessários para alcançarmos nosso objetivo. E, inclusive, eu já os convidei.

- Sem nos consultar? – Yaxley rugiu irritado.

- Vocês não TÊM que ser consultados! É o _meu_ grupo!

- E quem você chamou, que mal lhe pergunte? – Dolohov falou irônico.

- Debra Millan, Daniel Scott e Coline. Essa última eu não sei o sobrenome.

- Coline? Irmã de Gustavo, da Grifinória? – dessa vez foi Carrow que se anunciou.

- Essa mesma.

- Ela é uma sangue-ruim! Isso é ultrajante!

- Concordo! – Dolohov respondeu. – Aliás, quem é sua família, Riddle? Se tem tanto afeto por sangues-ruins, deve ser um também.

- É! Nunca ouvi falar de nenhum Riddle! – Yaxley gritou. – Não vou obedecer a um sangue-ruim que manchou nossa Casa de puros sangues.

- E então, Riddle? Você é um sangue-ruim? – Dolohov perguntou.

- Parem com isso! É claro que ele não é! – Abraxas levantou-se, revoltado com a ofensa.

- Sim, eu sou. – todos se calaram com a confissão de Tom. – Na verdade sou um mestiço. Meu pai é um trouxa e minha mãe uma bruxa.

- Para mim, é tudo da mesma laia... – Macnair anunciou levantando-se. – Vou-me embora.

- Mas além de mestiço, - Tom continuou aumentando sua voz diante da algazarra e fazendo todos calarem-se. – também sou herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin, fundador de nossa Casa e de Hogwarts.

O silêncio perdurou por vários minutos. Ninguém sabia o que responder até que Yaxley soltou uma gargalhada.

- Garoto, já tínhamos notado que você era bastante prepotente, mas inventar isso é ridículo.

- Não estou inventando.

- Então prove!

- _Sepensórtia_! – Tom apontou a varinha para frente e uma cobra apareceu em cima de Yaxley.

- Ei! Que brincadeira é essa? – perguntou assustado e sem se mexer. – Tire-a daqui!

- _Enrole-se no pescoço dele e aperte. Mas não o mate, por favor._ – O que saiu de sua boca, na verdade, não foram essas palavras. Pelo menos não no entendimento das outras pessoas. Parecia uma sequência de sibilados, exatamente como a serpente fazia. Ela então subiu pelo corpo do garoto e começou a enforcá-lo. Os outros, em estado de perplexidade, não se mexiam para ajudá-lo e o garoto começou a ficar roxo.

- Tire-a...tire-a... – ele parecia prestes a desmaiar. E então novamente Tom falou e a cobra foi para o chão.

- Apenas quem é descendente de Salazar, pode se comunicar com as cobras. Acredita agora?

Eles ainda olhavam assustados para Yaxley que arfava e massageava sua garganta. Por fim, levantou os olhos para Tom e fez com sim com a cabeça.

- Ótimo. Daqui a cinco minutos, Scott e Millan vão vir. Eu tinha que prepará-los primeiro para a chegada deles, por isso disse para eles virem mais tarde. E a partir de agora, não quero mais que me chamem de Tom ou até mesmo Riddle, o sobrenome de meu pai trouxa. Quero ser chamado de Lord Voldemort.

- Sim, Milord. – Yaxley foi o primeiro a dizer e se ajoelhou perante Tom. Parecia contrafeito, mas a forma faminta que a cobra o olhava fez com que ele não sentisse mais desejo de argumentar.

Os outros o seguiram e Tom sorriu. Seu reinado de terror estava apenas no início.

* * *

**Hey ^^  
**

**Olha, eu particularmente adoro esse capítulo. Não é o meu preferido (vocês saberão mais pra frente qual é :D ), mas gosto bastante pois agora ele já tem seus primeiros Comensais! Aiai...sinto uma lágrima caindo enquanto penso: "meu pequeno Tom está crescendo e virando um bruxinho sapeca das trevas". **

**Ah! E caso vocês não saibam a resposta do enigma... é o título do capítulo rs.  
"Eu sou eu quando você não sabe quem sou, mas quando você sabe quem sou, eu não sou eu mais. Quem sou eu?" Resposta: Um Enigma.  
**

**Bem, acredito que não tenho reviews dessa semana então vou responder ao meu único da semana passada (o que está acontecendo com vocês, meu povo? Estão me abandonando?!)  
**

**Aelia Lestrange - Eu também enjoo do meu nome, mas tenho medo de mudar e ninguém mais achar minhas fics XD já tenho tão poucos leitores.  
Wow. Você é cruel...só não vou dizer se sou tão ou mais cruel que você... *mistériozinho*  
E viu? Você é muito boa de dica pra fic, porque eu já coloquei outras mulheres. Quer dizer, por enquanto é só a Debra e a Leah, mas em breve serão mais...  
Espero que continue gostando do rumo da fic! Eu to quase enlouquecendo de vontade de escrever na quarta fic, mas a faculdade não permite... :( to cheia de coisa pra fazer.**

**Até semana que vem e me deixem reviews ou entrarei em depressão e não escreverei mais!  
**

**Beijos.  
**


	8. Desejo

Capítulo 8 – Desejo.

Às nove, como combinado, Debra e Daniel apareceram. Ninguém mais falou qualquer coisa contra eles. Ninguém ousou discordar do herdeiro de Salazar.

Coline não havia aparecido, mas Tom já esperava. Por enquanto ela se faria de difícil, mas em breve Tom a faria comer na palma de sua mão.

Ele contou para os dois tudo o que dissera para os outros. A diferença é que houve menos discussões. Debra sorriu de lado ao ouvir o nome pelo qual Tom queria ser chamado, mas ao lembrar quem ele era, aceitou.

Na semana que se seguiu, era como se Tom fosse um sultão e tivesse seu próprio séquito. Todos notaram a diferença de como ele estava sendo tratado.

Tom sempre foi respeitado por sua inteligência, beleza e seu jeito autoritário, apesar de demonstrar simpatia na frente de professores. Porém agora havia diversos alunos que toda hora iam falar com ele, como que buscando ordens e autorizações. E sempre o chamavam de "Lord" ou "Milord".

Ainda havia uma certa relutância notável quando alguns faziam isso, mas não ousavam demonstrar seu desgosto em voz alta. Tom não se importou. Sabia que era temporário. Logo todos o tratariam com respeito, sem questionar.

Agora que essa parte estava resolvida, precisava estudar não só para o Colégio, como também para as aulas que daria para o grupo.

Iria visitar a Sessão Restrita e pesquisar sobre algum assunto que de primeira, interessasse a todos.

Após a aula de História da Magia, seguiu para seu recanto dos livros e nem se deu o trabalho de cumprimentar Madame Pince. Assim como ela não se deu o trabalho de pedir para ver sua permissão de entrada. Já sabia que era uma permissão vitalícia.

Foi em busca dos livros de magias escondidas que poderiam estar ali. O que Malfoy havia lhe dado, era muito interessante, mas apenas de teoria, história da magia das trevas, e de bruxos famosos. Ele, nesse momento, necessitava de algum feitiço. Talvez até poções. Contudo, feitiços sempre impressionam mais pois poções demoram a ficar prontas e o ser humano não gosta de esperar por seus resultados.

Ao mesmo tempo em que buscava por feitiços, pesquisava sobre Hogwarts. As magias de Hogwarts, os segredos e se aprofundou mais em sua história. Não havia esquecido do diário de Salazar.

Sua busca pela Câmara Secreta não havia cessado.

Resolveu que primeiro procuraria sobre a câmara. Abriu cada livro que poderia lhe dar uma luz sobre isso, dos mais interessantes aos mais chatos.

A cada informação que lhe poderia ser útil, mesmo que não para esse momento, escrevia em um pergaminho e continuava a leitura.

Por fim, abriu um que estava preso com cadeado incrivelmente grande e velho. Procurou pela chave, mas não estava em parte alguma. Murmurou o feitiço "_accio_", mas nada surgiu. Não achava que Madame Pince lhe cederia a chave caso a tivesse.

Tinha que pensar em uma outra opção.

- _Alohomora._ – nada também. Seria até ridículo se conseguisse. Fácil demais.

Por fim, após uma hora e meia de busca, deixou o livro de lado e foi à procura de outro. Estava na terceira estante e seus olhos já estavam ardendo de tanto forçá-los, quando abriu um pequeno, mas grosso exemplar. Dizia "A Chave Para Os Mistérios".

Abriu, mas as primeiras páginas estavam todas em uma língua muito estranha. Não era runas, pois estava aprendendo e conseguiria pelo menos entender uma coisa ou outra.

Era uma forma de escrita que mais parecia rabiscos e linhas. Achava que já havia visto algo assim...talvez fosse árabe?

Folheou o livro até que notou que ele só continha vinte páginas. O restante era falso. Havia um corte na contracapa, que era imensamente grossa, e de fora, parecia ser as folhas que faltavam. O corte era escondido por uma pequena porta e uma mini maçaneta. Tom a girou com seu dedão e o indicador e a puxou lentamente. Isso o fez lembrar de um livro que havia pego na biblioteca do orfanato há alguns anos. Chamava-se "Alice no País das Maravilhas" e havia uma cena em que Alice ficava minúscula e passava por uma porta assim.

Quando a abriu, uma chave estava presa ali. Tom a pegou e a analisou. Será que era a chave que precisava para o cadeado?

Seria muita sorte... mas ultimamente parecia que a sorte era sua maior amiga. Ou será que era porque, de tanto ficar enfiado na biblioteca, logo descobriria todos os segredos que ali eram encerrados?

Voltou ao livro que deixara em cima da mesa e olhou o cadeado. Não podia ser a chave dali. O cadeado era muito grande e a chave minúscula...

Encaixou a chave na fechadura e ela escorregou para dentro do mecanismo.

- Ah droga! – exclamou irritado. Agora que não conseguiria abrir nada mesmo. Como pôde ter sido tão idiota? Era óbvio que aquela coisa pequena não servia.

Entretanto, antes que se irritasse mais, um brilho saiu de dentro da fechadura e o cadeado fez um som. Um som de algo destravando.

Tom tentou abri-lo e ele rapidamente cedeu.

Era um livro extremamente velho e na primeira folha, estava o título que na capa não continha. Era ele "_Liber Tenebrarum_". Não precisava de mais descrições, pensou. O título era bem direto e agora entendia porque estava tão protegido.

Abriu no índice e leu:

"_PARTE I – O que é a arte das trevas? – Pag. 05_

_PARTE II – Feitiços das Trevas – Pag. 10_

_a) Maldições Imperdoáveis – Pag. 11_

_a.1 – A Maldição Imperius _

_a.2 – A Maldição Cruciatus_

_a.3 – A Maldição da Morte_

_b) Feitiço do Bicho Papão – Pag. 21_

_d) Cegante – Pag. 23_

_e) Pesadelo – Pag. 24_

_f) Controlador de Sombras – Pag. 28_

_g) Insanidade – Pag. 31_

_h) Feitiço da Troca – Pag. 34_

_i) Chamas – Pag. 39_

_j) Horcruxes – Pag 41_

_PARTE III – Poções das Trevas – Pag. 42_

_Habilidades e Criatividade – pag. 43_

_Atordoamento – Pag. 44_

_Dormência – Pag. 46_

_Visionária – Pag. 49_

_Fome – Pag. 52_

_Sede – Pag. 54_

_Sonho – Pag. 56_

Tudo que precisava estava ali. Perfeito. Serviria por um tempo. Era o suficiente para o ano inteiro.

As maldições imperdoáveis não seriam usadas. Não poderia pedir que os integrantes usassem essas magias uns nos outros. Como seria a aula de Maldição da Morte? "Quem conseguir matar o outro, é porque alcançou seu objetivo". Poderia até ser uma boa ideia. Aula de sobrevivência. Mas não lhe agradava a ideia de ensinar, por enquanto, feitiços que poderiam ser usados contra ele mesmo.

Abriu na página 21 onde falava sobre o feitiço do Bicho Papão. Anotou as informações, as palavras para serem ditas, tudo corretamente e escondeu o pergaminho em sua mochila. Se achassem suas anotações, seria, com certeza, expulso.

Fechou o livro e recolocou o cadeado. Ele se trancou sozinho, mas a chave não reapareceu. Olhou dentro da fechadura, mas não tinha nada.

Pegou o livro onde encontrou a pequena chavinha e ela estava lá de volta. Havia voltado sozinha. É claro. Tudo naquele lugar funcionava através da magia.

Repôs os livros em seus devidos lugares e saiu da biblioteca. Madame Pince já estava de porta aberta, aguardando sua saída.

- São nove e meia.

Tom olhou em seu relógio. Como havia perdido tanto tempo e nem percebido? E como Madame Pince não chamara sua atenção?

- Acabei pegando no sono. – respondeu mau humorada, como que lendo seus pensamentos.

Nada respondeu e seguiu pelo corredor, desejando que Pringle não aparecesse e lhe desse outra detenção como a do ano passado.

Assim que terminou de imaginar qual seria seu novo castigo, um miado o fez quase saltar de susto. Era a mascote de Pringle que sempre entregava os alunos que estavam fora da cama. Viu sua sombra projetada na parede à sua frente e virou no primeiro corredor que encontrou. Subiu alguns lances de escada e pensou em seguir por um caminho que sabia que daria na Masmorra da Sonserina, quando a escada mudou de lugar. Tom se segurou para não cair e se viu diante do último andar do Castelo.

Nunca havia estado ali, nem mesmo para as aulas de Astronomia que até agora só tinham sido a céu aberto nos jardins de Hogwarts. A professora Tenebrosa não gostava da Torre e achava um absurdo dar aquele tipo de aula em um lugar fechado.

Assim que saltou da escada, ela novamente se moveu e o andar ficou, momentaneamente, sem saída. Olhou em volta e viu que havia três portas. A primeira sabia que era da Torre de Astronomia, a segunda e a terceira não conhecia.

Ouviu novamente o miado da gata e correu para o fim do corredor, que ficava escondido. Viu uma quarta porta trancada. Usou _alohomora_ e a fechou atrás de si.

O local era frio, mas bastante iluminado pela luz da lua. Estava vazio e só havia um único objeto no centro, coberto com um lençol azul escuro.

Tom o levantou de forma hesitante – poderia ser algo perigoso – e notou que era apenas um espelho. Puxou todo o lençol e se viu refletido no vidro.

Era um magnífico espelho da altura do teto, com uma moldura de talha dourada e aprumado sobre dois pés de garra. Uma estranha frase aparecia no topo: _oãçaroc ues me ojesed o sam otsor ues o ortsom oãn._

Antes que pudesse decifrar o que estava escrito, sua imagem refletida estava diferente. Não era mais o Tom comum. Era um homem alto, forte de capuz preto e varinha em punho. Por trás dele, uma cidade pegava fogo e quase se podia ouvir gritos de agonia. Outros encapuzados corriam atrás de homens, mulheres, crianças e velhos e os fazia sofrer. Outros tantos ajoelhavam-se ao seus pés. Era a imagem do seu desejo. O que mais sonhava que acontecesse: seu reinado de terror.

Então conseguiu compreender a frase do espelho. Não mostro o seu rosto, mas o desejo em seu coração. O espelho refletia o que queria.

Então teve uma ideia. Para que seu reinado tivesse início, teria que se tornar poderoso. Queria encontrar a Câmara Secreta. Fechou os olhos e desejou imensamente isso. Quando tornou a abri-los, estava novamente o Tom de 13 anos olhando para si.

Estranho...

Lembrou-se de uma anotação que havia feito sobre um livro lido há algum tempo. Apanhou os pergaminhos em sua mochila e procurou. Finalmente achou e leu em voz alta. Apesar de amar ouvir a própria voz, raramente lia em voz alta para que não o escutassem.

- _"O Espelho de Ojesed foi criado por Godric Gryffindor alguns anos depois da abertura da Escola. É contado que Salazar adorava passar as noites diante do espelho e que, certa vez, Gryffindor o apanhou apontando a varinha para ele e murmurando palavras. Com medo de que seu colega enlouquecesse, como normalmente acontece com quem fica muito tempo contemplando o próprio futuro, Godric o escondeu. Alguns dizem que Slytherin cerrou o segredo da Câmara no espelho, mas são apenas especulações."_

Será que ele havia feito isso? Mas então por que não conseguira?

Não...Salazar não faria o mapa, que havia descrito, dessa forma. Qualquer um, que não seu herdeiro, poderia encontrar sua Câmara.

Pensou no Mapa. Queria encontrar o Mapa.

Encontrando-o, poderia descobrir o paradeiro dos Segredos e do seu poder.

Fechou os olhos e pensou nisso. Desejou fortemente que dessa vez funcionasse. Abriu os olhos e viu uma imagem diferente diante de si. Era uma nova sala, coberta de livros e mais livros, como uma biblioteca, mas muito diferente daquela do Colégio. Era menor.

Um encadernado marrom e pequeno chamou a atenção de Tom e ele sentiu que era ali que estava o que precisava.

Agora só tinha que encontrar a sala.

Sorriu.

* * *

**Olá! To postando cedo porque hoje tenho que estudar muito. Tenho prova amanhã e quarta (sendo que a de quarta é beeeem difícil. To morrendo de medo). **

**Para aqueles que não sabem, _Liber Tenebrarum _significa Livro das Trevas. E em falar em latim, finalmente fiz a última prova de latim da minha vida! Acabou! Terminei essa matéria chata. Tipo, é interessante aprender latim, mas traduzir textos é muuuuito chato. Tenho que ficar analisando palavra por palavra vendo em que caso está e de qual declinação é... e quando é verbo, em que tempo verbal se encontra e tal. E o pior é que, como as frases em latim não precisam estar em ordem pra fazer sentido (como na nossa língua), às vezes uma frase lá do final é uma retomada de algo que foi dito lááá no início. Irritante.  
**

**Enfim... vamos aos reviews!  
**

**BabiProngs - Em primeiro lugar, assim que eu conseguir respirar de novo, beto as suas short fics. A coisa ta bem complicada por causa da greve. Eu vou terminar o quarto período essa semana e semana que vem já começo o quinto! Isso ta uma zona... mas como início de período é mais tranquilo acho que a partir de quarta já dá pra recomeçar as betagens (se é que você já não desistiu de mim rs). Eu nem tenho escrito na minha fic também. To ficando louca com isso.  
Agora o seu review: tio Dumbie tenta avisar, mas ninguém o ouve. Todos acham que Tom é uma adorável criança órfã. Inteligente, bonito e simpático rs.  
Rsrsrs vão ter mais charadas mais pra frente. E charadas que eu criei. Essa eu procurei e achei na internet, mas as outras eu criei mesmo ou me baseei em alguma que existia.  
Não, a Debra não existe nos livros. Eu que inventei. Peguei o nome "Debra" da série Dexter e "Millan" de um livro policial. Nome e sobrenome de histórias de assassinato rs. Bem sugestivo, não? rs  
Bom, uma vez eu perguntei a uma amiga como que a Hermione estava na Grifinória e não na Corvinal sendo tão inteligente. Ela me disse que acha que na verdade o Chapéu escolhe a Casa de acordo com o que você mais preza. Apesar de inteligente, pra Hermione o mais importante é a amizade e coragem, por isso está na Grifinória... então imagino que seja assim pra Debra Millan e todos os outros. Ela não está na Sonserina porque o que mais importa a ela é ser inteligente e se destacar por isso. Ela até faz maldade, mas não é a motivação dela e por isso está na Corvinal.  
Além do mais, Sonserina não é necessariamente sinônimo de maldade. Existem bruxos maus de outras casas e existem bruxos não-maus (também não sei se podem ser chamados de bons rs) da Sonserina, como o Snape. Ele pode não ser a pessoa mais agradável do mundo, mas era da Ordem da Fênix, era espião do Dumbledore, etc.  
Ah, tente gostar do Tom...ele é fofinho rsrsrs ta, não é não, mas eu gosto dele.  
**

**LadyProngs24 - review 1: Entendo essas complicações. Também to toda enrolada com a faculdade. E ainda to tentando curar meu medo de dar aula pra começar a dar aula particular, de reforço e monitoria. Além de estagiário de professor.  
Adoro essas pessoas que sabem disfarçar bem. Atrapalha e ainda se faz de bonzão rs.  
Nossa! Pane? Eu nem teria entrado...cruzes! E se soubesse eu teria ido na do Hulk em vez da Rocket rs  
**

**Review 2: eu também adoro os elfos. No início eu tinha raiva do Monstro, mas depois ele fica muito fofo. Ele só era mau por causa dos donos idiotas que ele tinha.  
Eu acho que você vai vencer essa aposta rs mas ainda vai demorar um pouquinho...  
Eu to com muita pena da Coline na quarta fic...to fazendo com ela o que eu detesto que os homens façam com as mulheres.  
**

**Review 3: Minhas provas me impedem até de ir à academia (eu já odeio ir mesmo...e ainda tem um motivo pra eu enrolar...).  
Eu gosto do nome Dolohov. Acho a pronúncia tão divertida rs. Fico falando várias vezes na minha cabeça que nem um trava-língua "Dolohov, Dolohov, Dolohov" rs.  
E ele ainda vai ficar mais poderoso. Diquinha pra vocês: aguardem o capítulo 25 :) Foi o cap que mais gostei de escrever e ao mesmo tempo me fez mal rs  
**

**Vitria - Obrigada! Vou continuar a escrever sim. Adoro escrever sobre o Tom. As coisas estão meio complicadas, mas em breve pretendo terminar a fic 4 e começar a quinta (a da Câmara Secreta \o/). Espero que você continue gostando também.  
**

**Beijos para todos e até semana que vem!  
**


	9. Aulas Noturnas

Capítulo 9 – Aulas Noturnas.

Suas aulas de oclumência com Scott começaram.

Era meia-noite e novamente Tom estava sozinho olhando o relógio. Estava em uma sala vazia do segundo andar e seus ouvidos estavam atentos para qualquer movimento que não fosse do garoto.

Passaram-se dez minutos até a chegada dele e Tom o olhou irritado.

- Qual o seu problema em seguir horários?

- Desculpa. Demora 10 minutos para chegar sem ser visto aqui.

- Então não saia no horário marcado. Saia dez minutos antes. – fechou a porta e apanhou a varinha. – Saiba que não tolero atrasos.

Scott observou aqueles estranhos olhos negros e algo se revirou dentro dele. Algo que o incomodou, mas não sabia por que, afinal ele era seu amigo. Pelo menos era isso que lembrava.

- Pronto? – Scott obedeceu. – Esvazie a mente e tente se concentrar na minha.

Tom também fechou os olhos. Afastou todo e qualquer pensamento e tentou bloquear sua mente da invasão que Scott lhe faria.

- Posso usar a varinha? É mais fácil.

- Claro que não. Aprenda a usar essa habilidade sempre quando quiser sem precisar da varinha.

- Mas é mais difícil...

- Se você sempre escolher o lado fácil, nunca passará de um bruxo medíocre. – ele estava perdendo a paciência. Tinha que aprender a impedir que Dumbledore soubesse o que pensava. – Vamos! Faça! – estava berrando.

Assustado, ele olhou em seus olhos e Tom sentiu que ele estava caminhando por seus arquivos mentais.

- Mantenha conversa. – falou, esforçando-se ao máximo para que imaginasse uma grande tela branca.

- E-eu...hum...oi, tudo bem?

- Arrume um assunto. Algo que me distraia e não perceba o que você está fazendo.

- Você me deixa nervoso...com os meninos do orfanato eu conseguia.

- Eu estou conseguindo. Sabe o que estou vendo? Um sonho seu. Você sorrindo de forma patética enquanto conhece um homem que você pensa ser seu pai. Sua mãe está fazendo bolinhos de chocolate. – Tom falava de forma debochada. – Você está em uma casa que parece de boneca.

- Ei! Eu que tenho que entrar na sua mente!

- Você os abraça e uma lágrima cai. Ridículo.

- Pare... – ele parecia se esforçar ao máximo.

- Você pula no colo de sua mãe e murmura: te amo, mamãe...ohhh que gracinha.

- Para!

- E então a casa explode e eles morrem. Você fica sozinho...de novo.

- EU DISSE PARA PARAR! – e então Tom sentiu como se fosse um empurrão. Percebeu que imagens de um sonho seu surgiu. Era Erin. Ele a estava beijando e pensava: ela querendo ou não, vai ser minha. Se não for minha, não será de mais ninguém.

Tom ergueu sua varinha e gritou:

- _Expelliarmus!_ – Scott voou contra a parede e o olhou assustado. Os dois estavam arfando.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, até que o garoto se levantou e perguntou:

- O que você quis dizer com "se não for minha, não será de mais ninguém"?

- NUNCA MAIS faça isso.

- Mas...achei que essas aulas eram para isso...para eu tentar entrar em sua mente.

- Não dessa forma. – hesitou. Ele tinha razão. Se queria treinar oclumência, tinha que se arriscar em Scott ver coisas que talvez Tom não quisesse que fossem vistas. – Ok. Você ainda não está preparado para manter uma conversa. É desequilibrado.

- Isso não é verdade. Ano passado nós treinamos e eu me saí bem.

- Se saiu bem? – ele sorriu irônico. – Eu te ensino, eu que posso dizer se você está fazendo certo ou não.

- Ninguém no orfanato percebeu...

- Eles são trouxas. Fracos, inúteis, sem magia. Entrar naquelas mentes fracas e burras é fácil. Você ficou muito tempo sem treinar comigo. Perdeu a prática.

- Você está é com medo que eu fique melhor do que você e entre em seus pensamentos. – murmurou. Quase que instantaneamente, Tom o segurou pelo pescoço e apontou a varinha para seu rosto.

- O que disse? Repete! REPETE! – desafiou. – Lord Voldemort não teme nada, ouviu? E você NUNCA será mais poderoso do que eu!

- S-sim, Milord... – seus olhos estavam arregalados de medo e engoliu em seco.

- Ótimo. – o largou no chão e fechou os olhos. Não podia se descontrolar assim. O inconsciente de Scott poderia fazer as memórias modificadas voltarem e estragarem tudo. Falou em uma voz mais calma: - Levante-se. – o ajudou a se levantar. – Vamos tentar mais uma vez.

- E-eu não sei se é... – Tom o fulminou. – Tudo bem. Vamos.

* * *

Tom estava ficando cansado. Além de treinar durante a semana, depois das aulas, com Malfoy e Leah o feitiço que havia pegado no livro da Sessão Restrita, ainda treinava oclumência todas as noites, até as duas da manhã, com Scott.

Tom podia controlar melhor sua mente e suas memórias mais "perigosas" ficavam escondidas em algum recôndito mais distante. Oclumência era extremamente difícil e mais complicado do que fora a legilimência. Até agora não havia bloqueado memória alguma.

Ainda por cima, depois que aprendesse dessa forma, querendo ou não, teriam que voltar a usar as distrações. Dumbledore não ficaria calado, esperando que ele, pacientemente, bloqueasse seus pensamentos.

Na quinta-feira, no café da manhã, o diretor Dippet levantou-se e todos no salão calaram-se.

- Bom dia, alunos. Não sei se vocês olham para os lados quando andam pelos corredores ou têm a curiosidade de observar o quadro de avisos de suas Casas, mas nesse fim de semana, teremos o passeio a Hogsmeade. Todas as autorizações terão que ser entregues até amanhã à professora McGonagall. Quem não tiver autorização, infelizmente não poderá ir. Obrigado, era só isso.

O passeio! Com tantas coisas para serem feitas, Tom esquecera completamente dele. Mal via a hora de poder ir à um vilarejo completamente bruxo. Nunca havia estado em um lugar assim. Não sabia como tinha que proceder com a autorização, mas precisava ver o mais depressa possível.

Durante o intervalo entre uma aula e outra, onde o professor Binns liberou mais cedo, foi à procura de McGonagall. Bateu na porta de sua sala e ouviu um "entre".

A sala estava vazia e ela estava sentada em sua escrivaninha escrevendo em alguns pergaminhos.

- Bom dia, professora.

- Ora, bom dia, Tom! Em que posso ajudá-lo? Sente-se. – sentou-se em uma carteira em frente a ela.

- Como sabe, professora, eu não tenho pais. Quem assinará minha autorização? A senhora não pode?

- Em primeiro lugar, é senhorita. – sorriu. – E segundo, não. Não posso. Sinto muito. Mas a diretora do seu orfanato pode assinar para você.

- Será que se eu mandar uma coruja hoje a ela, ela receberá a tempo?

- Acho que sim. Qualquer coisa, eu deixo você entregar até a manhã de sábado. – ela falou em voz baixa, em tom de confidência.

- Obrigado. – sorriu de forma simpática. – Mandarei agora mesmo a carta. Com licença, professora McGonagall.

- Toda.

Foi até o Corujal e chamou por Hel, que veio mal humorada.

- Você vai ter seu primeiro trabalho do semestre. – ela piou insatisfeita. – Está reclamando do que? Você quase não faz nada e ainda reclama? – ela novamente bicou sua mão. Estava começando a se cansar daquela coruja temperamental. – Ai, desgraçada!

Ela voou para longe ofendida e ele a chamou:

- Volta aqui agora, Hel! – ela virou a cabeça e ele bufou contrariado. – Não me faça ir buscá-la. – ela continuou a ignorá-lo.

Tom então foi até onde ela estava, tomando cuidado para não pisar nos "presentinhos" que todas aquelas aves deixavam pelo chão. Quando chegou, Hel tentou voar para longe, mas ele agarrou em sua perna.

- Não, não. Você vai fazer o que eu mando ou vai passar as próximas férias de verão inteiras trancada na gaiola. – ela então parou de se debater e Tom aproveitou para prender a autorização com um pequeno bilhete explicando para o que era, na pata da ave. – Agora voe para o orfanato, entregue para Candle e volte o mais rápido que puder.

Hel levantou voo e sumiu das vistas do menino.

Agora era só aguardar.

* * *

No último dia de aula da semana de oclumência, Tom já estava com a autorização para o passeio em mãos. Hel chegara logo cedo e após a entrega do papel com a assinatura de Candle, exigiu ganhar uma recompensa por seu bom trabalho. Tom entregou um enorme pedaço de pão doce para ela, que voltou incrivelmente satisfeita para sua torre.

Agora de noite estava no aguardo de Scott, que não chegara atrasado mais nenhum dia. Quando deu meia-noite em ponto, a porta se abriu e ele entrou com cara de sono.

- Essas aulas de madrugada estão me matando...

- Amanhã você vai poder dormir até a hora que quiser. E não esqueça da nossa reunião à noite.

Tom percebeu que ele pensou em reclamar, mas assim que olhou a expressão severa do garoto, calou para si.

- Vamos começar.

Não estava tendo muito progresso em bloqueá-lo e de repente um pensamento seu, surgiu.

Estava voando tentando pegar o pomo de ouro, quando Scott apareceu. Falou seu nome e Tom caiu da vassoura.

"_Não! Não posso deixá-lo ver isso."_ Tentou bloquear sua mente. Se ele visse aquilo, saberia o que tinha acontecido de verdade.

Bloqueie.

Bloqueie.

Ele agora estava conversando com Scott. Daniel citou Melissa e Tom trincou os dentes.

Bloqueie!

Scott começou a dizer que tinha dois amigos que sabiam onde ele estava e que se ele morresse, saberiam.

Tom abriu os olhos de forma desesperada e finalmente conseguiu expulsá-lo de seus pensamentos. Respirando fortemente de cansaço e ansiedade, olhou nos olhos de Scott.

Ele parecia confuso.

- Você...me bloqueou? – Tom não respondeu nada e notou que ele tentou novamente entrar em sua cabeça. Agora que tinha conseguido tirá-lo, o processo tornou-se menos penoso e Scott não conseguiu. – Por que não consigo mais acessar essa lembrança?

- Porque não.

- Que conversa era aquela? Por que não me lembro dela?

- Foi uma discussãozinha que tivemos...nada de mais.

- Então por que eu disse que poderia morrer? – ele começou a se afastar.

- É bobagem. Havíamos brigado por uma bobagem que nem lembro mais. Foi no dia que Greyback te atacou e por isso você não lembra.

Scott pareceu ficar mais calmo, mas ainda não totalmente certo da história.

- Hum...ok. Mas por que não consigo mais entrar na sua mente? – falou desconfiado.

- Ora, - respondeu tentando, sem sucesso, esconder um sorriso. – você deve estar cansado. Essa semana foi longa e você ficou confuso por causa da lembrança.

- É. Deve ser. Bem, terminamos?

- Sim.

- Boa noite, Milord.

* * *

**Mais um capítulo \o.**

**Tom está estressadinho, não? Mas também...tem muitas coisas com as quais se preocupar e ainda está dormindo tarde, pobrezinho.  
**

**Reviews:  
**

**LadyProngs24 - Eu também gosto pra caramba desse espelho...queria ter um desses. Mas do jeito que sou sonhadora, aí que eu não faria mais nada da vida além de sonhar vendo meus desejos ali rs.  
Há...não se preocupe, você verá a descrição de cada poção e feitiço rs quando eu escrevi essa fic, eu estava em um período bem criativo e tive ideia pra mil poções e feitiços. Na quarta fic eu já não consigo pensar em nada! rs Na verdade to ralando pra elaborar um...  
Eu também pensava isso, sabe? Que eu não ia ter paciência e ainda não sei se vou ter. Eu quero fazer um teste pra ver se consigo dar aula.  
Bom, eu imagino que o Monstro se tornou um elfo-doméstico livre, mas que ainda vive com o Harry e sua família grande e feliz rs.  
Eu odeio é a Belatrix...ela matou meu Sirius! Maldita ¬¬**

**Vitria - Ah...não vou contar rs se não você já vai saber o que o Tom vai fazer. Segredinho.  
**

**Beijos e até semana que vem!  
**


	10. Armações e Ameaças

Capítulo 10 – Armações e Ameaças.

Sábado de manhã, Slughorn entregou a chave do escritório para Tom, que estava tomando café da manhã ao lado de Leah e Abraxas.

Deu bom dia para ele e Leah e ignorou Abraxas.

- Não gosto desse professor. – Malfoy comentou, olhando-o se distanciar.

- Só porque ele não te dá atenção. – Leah respondeu, rindo.

- Não. Porque ele é um péssimo professor e se acha o máximo.

- Eu o acho legal. Ei, Lord, Teremos reunião hoje, não é?

- Sim. – Tom respondeu, enquanto olhava para Erin que entrava de mãos dadas pelo salão com Kian. – Avise aos integrantes para mim, Leah.

- Pode deixar. Vai à Hogsmeade?

- Vou. O que tem para fazer lá?

- Vamos descobrir quando chegarmos. – Abraxas terminou de comer e afastou o prato. – Vamos?

Levantaram-se e seguiram para o jardim, onde vários alunos, a partir do terceiro ano, estavam parados conversando à espera de dar o horário para irem ao passeio.

Finalmente quando deram oito horas, McGonagall olhou para todos de forma severa.

- Fiquem quietos. Formem quatro filas e me sigam. Nada de sair do caminho. Quem não tiver autorização e for pego, levará dez detenções e a Casa perderá vinte e cinco pontos. Por isso, pensem duas vezes antes de tentarem me enganar.

Todos obedeceram prontamente. Ninguém ousava ir contra McGonagall e Tom admirava isso.

Seguiram pela ponte e logo chegaram a uma bela rua com lojas e casas de todos os lados. Bruxos e bruxas andavam tranquilamente e usavam suas varinhas sem ter que esconder de qualquer trouxa.

Leah apontou para um pub ali perto.

- O Três Vassouras. Já ouvi falar. – os três entraram e escolheram uma mesa. Pediram cerveja amanteigada e começaram a conversar. Na verdade, Abraxas e Leah conversavam, Tom olhava pela janela do pub e observava Erin indo em direção a um lugar chamado "Casa de Chá da Madame Puddifoot".

- E então...? O que você acha, Lord? – Malfoy perguntou. Tom ainda olhava fixamente pelo vidro. – Milord? – ele então pareceu acordar e o olhou surpreso.

- Disse algo?

- Anh...sim, eu...

Tom levantou-se.

- Depois. – e saiu porta afora. Caminhou em direção à casa de chá e entrou de forma sorrateira.

Havia apenas casais em todos os lugares e Tom não sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo ali. Por que a seguira? Não sabia responder, mas arranjou uma mesa próxima de onde Erin e Kian estavam e pôs-se a ouvir a conversa.

Falavam de coisas fúteis e sem o menor interesse para ele, até que Kian comentou:

- Soube que o pirralho está formando um exército?

- Que pirralho? – Erin perguntou sem prestar muita atenção. Beijando o pescoço do namorado.

- O seu pequeno admirador... – sua voz transmitia uma ponta de ciúme.

- Ah...você quer mesmo falar dele? – ela riu e dessa vez beijou seu rosto.

- Acredita que ele não nos chamou?

- Nããão! Sério? – respondeu debochada e desistindo de tentar chamar a atenção dele para ela. – Queria o que? Eu parti o coração do menino, e você, além de odiá-lo, ainda ficou comigo. É demais para a cabecinha infantil dele.

Tom tentou não ficar muito irritado com o comentário dela.

- Mas eu não gosto disso. Ele formando um grupo em que eu não estou. Ele pode estar tramando algo.

Erin deu uma alta gargalhada e Kian a olhou ofendido.

- Está com medo de um menino de 13 anos?

- Eu só tenho 14. A diferença não é tão grande.

- Tem nada! Eu sei que você repetiu o terceiro e o quarto ano. O único idiota que já fez isso na história de Hogwarts. Nem temos NOMs e NIEMs.

- Ei! E você se acha o máximo, né?

- Mas eu sou. – os dois se beijaram e Tom esperou que a conversa voltasse logo. Pelo menos a parte do xingamento ele havia gostado.

- Mas eu não gosto daquele menino. – Kian continuou após se separarem. – Desde que o vi pela primeira vez. Tem algo bizarro nele.

- Talvez você se sinta ameaçado por sua inteligência. Por que sempre escolho o burro?

- Qual é, garota? – pegou o pulso dela de forma bruta e ela sorriu.

- Ai. Ok. Se é tão importante para você, eu posso tentar entrar no grupo.

- Como?

- Fácil. Finjo que terminei com você e na verdade amo o pequeno Tom.

- Hum...não sei. – coçou a cabeça, preocupado. – Não gosto de você perto dele.

- Vai ser só para espioná-lo.

- Já te disseram que você é genial? – sorriu.

- Já te disseram que você é lindo, mas burro como uma porta?

Voltaram a se beijar e Tom achou que já tinha visto e ouvido o suficiente.

Então ela achava que iria enganá-lo e ser mais esperta do que ele? Acabaria com a alegria dos pombinhos logo, logo.

Ainda não havia pensado muito no que faria. Mas pensaria nisso depois.

Quando estava a um passo longe da porta da Casa de Chá, esbarrou com Coline. A garota ficou vermelha e Tom sorriu com a ideia que teve.

- Tom...estava aqui com alguém...?

- Não. Entrei por engano. Quer entrar comigo?

- Eu... o que? – perguntou surpresa.

- Tomar uma cerveja amanteigada, um chá...quer?

- Eu... – ela parecia hesitante. Queria, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que não devia. – Não esqueci o que fez com meu irmão.

- Tudo bem. Não precisa esquecer. Só deixe um pouco de lado. Por hoje apenas.

Ficaram em silêncio e Coline parecia estar em uma grande luta interna. – Bom, - deu de ombros. – aqui fora está muito quente. Vou procurar meus amigos e ficar em um lugar mais fresco.

- Tudo bem. – ela falou depressa e Tom parou sorrindo. – Eu aceito. Mas só para não parecer mal educada. – levantou a cabeça tentando manter a dignidade.

- Claro. – ofereceu o braço para ela e entraram no pub.

Erin e Kian, assim como todos os outros que ali estavam, ficaram boquiabertos. Sentaram na mesma mesa que Tom estava antes, e perguntou:

- Quer beber algo?

- Sim, chá com limão.

- Tudo bem. – levantou-se e foi até o balcão. Ficou observando de esguelha a reação de Erin e ela não parecia nem um pouco feliz. Ela comentou algo com Kian que segurou seu braço e parecia reclamar algo. Ela o ignorou, puxou o braço com força e sentou em frente a Coline.

A Madame Paddifoot (ou Tom achava que era ela), entregou as bebidas, mas quis esperar para não interromper, seja lá o que tivesse acontecendo.

Coline começou a ficar pálida e se afastar de Erin que se encurvava cada vez mais em direção a ela, por cima da mesa. Tom achou que já era hora de voltar. Erin poderia estragar seu plano de trazer Coline para seu grupo.

Parou em frente a mesa e ouviu as últimas palavras de Erin:

- ...espero que tenha entendido, princesinha... – parou e olhou para Tom. – Olá. – sorriu. – Bem, tenho que voltar para minha mesa. – levantou-se. – A gente se vê por aí, Tom. – depois se virou para Coline. – Espero que a gente não. – a encarou por mais alguns segundos e voltou para Kian.

Tom se sentou onde ela estava e olhou sério para o rosto assustado de Coline.

- Você está bem? O que ela te disse?

- E-eu...tenho que ir embora.

- O que? Eu trouxe os chás.

- Hum...deixa para outra hora. Estou atrasada para uma...coisa. – se levantou e foi rapidamente para fora do local. Tom a seguiu.

- O que Erin disse a você?

- Nada. Ela não disse nada.

- Então vocês ficaram se encarando, em silêncio, até que eu chegasse e ela dissesse "espero que tenha entendido, princesinha"?

- Exatamente. – Tom riu. Então se lembrou que agora podia conseguir qualquer informação que quisesse e de qualquer um. Olhou nos olhos de Coline e segurou em suas mãos.

- Não ligue para ela. – entrou em sua mente. Ela estava novamente sentada na mesa e Erin dizia:

_- Olha aqui, garota. Desde o semestre passado eu venho te observando. Você está querendo enganar o Tom._

_- Eu? – Coline respondeu. – Não!_

_- Você sabe que ele é famoso em Hogwarts e cansou de ficar sob as sombras e por isso quer namorá-lo. _

_- Você está maluca! E você que estava de amores com ele e de repente aparece com esse troglodita? Você que é a aproveitadora ridícula._

_Erin estreitou os olhos e se aproximou lentamente, como uma cascavel irritada, prestes a dar o bote fatal em sua vítima. Coline se afastou._

_- Olhe aqui, nunca mais fale comigo assim. Eu não quero mais olhar para essa sua cara cínica e não quero mais saber de você com o Tom._

_- Se não...? – tentou ser petulante, mas estava visivelmente apavorada. _

_- Se não você vai se arrepender do dia que veio para Hogwarts. Ia desejar ser uma trouxa nojenta. Bem, você é uma nascida trouxa nojenta mesmo. Não ia fazer diferença. Espero que tenha entendido, princesinha..._

_Tom chegou e as meninas pararam de falar._

A memória terminou e Coline estava falando sobre ter que ir fazer um trabalho de Feitiços. Tom concordou e beijou a mão dela.

- Espero que me perdoe pelas coisas que fiz. E novamente: não ligue para Erin.

Coline ficou vermelha novamente e abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu...não ligo. Bem, tenho MESMO que ir. – saiu em direção ao centro de Hogsmeade.

Tom a observou e parou de sorrir. Tinha certeza que Erin havia acabado com seu plano de trazer Coline para seu lado.

A lista dela estava aumentando. Ela sentiria na pele cada item daquela lista.

* * *

**Hey! **

**Não vou escrever muito na nota hoje porque to morrendo de dor de cabeça e nem tenho muitos reviews mesmo.  
**

**Vou apenas responder às duas perguntas que me fizeram (aliás, Vitria e Vitoria são a mesma pessoa só que sem o "o"? rs) e ao review da LadyProngs:  
**

**1º: Vou dar esse pequeno spoiler, heim? Sim... Tom e Coline se beijam. Não vou dar mais detalhes se não me animo e acabo revelando mais coisas.  
**

**2º: Eu achei que tivesse descrito a aparência da Coline nessa fic... será que esqueci? Bom, tenho certeza que na quarta eu falo bastante disso. Ela é morena, quem nem cor de chocolate ao leite, cabelos cacheados e castanhos e olhos também castanhos, mas claros, tipo mel.  
**

**LadyProngs24: Tom não precisa de namorada...isso não o satisfaz. Ele precisa de poder e dominar o mundo (estilo Pink e Cérebro rs).  
Qual será o destino de Scott? Tam tam tam... *som de mistério*  
Também adoro descrições de poções, mas são difíceis de fazer... acho que toda a minha imaginação para feitiços e poções foi gasta nessa fic :(  
Rsrsrs eu espero que não tenha muito aluno chatonildo. Eu também vou sentir uma enorme vontade cometer um pequeno e inocente homicídio rs mas eu adoro crianças (quando não enchem minha paciência).  
Também não entendo quem gosta dela! E uma coisa que nunca entendi: como a Molly conseguiu matar a Bella? Tipo...para matar, só usando a Maldição da Morte, mas para usá-la você não pode estar querendo só vingança e estar com raivinha (como o Snape comenta no sexto livro quando o Harry tentar jogar o Cruciatus nele), você tem que sentir prazer em causar a dor, então como a Molly conseguiu? Ela é uma sádica disfarçada de mamãe amorosa? O.o  
**

**Bem, é isso. Espero que tenha sido do agrado de vocês o capítulo e as respostas às perguntas.  
**

**Beijos e até semana que vem.  
**


	11. Os Comensais da Morte

Capítulo 11 – Os Comensais da Morte.

Tom estava na sala de Slughorn e aguardava a chegada de todos os integrantes. Com ajuda de Erin e Malfoy, procurou no livro de feitiços de Dumbledore como que se arrumava uma sala para batalhar, como no Clube dos Duelos do primeiro ano.

Havia conseguido de forma louvável. O chão estava coberto de tatames verdes, e almofadões pratas com detalhes verdes estavam em diversos pontos.

Finalmente as pessoas se sentaram nas almofadas e Malfoy trancou a porta. Olhou em volta para conferir se todos estavam ali.

- Muito bem. Hoje começaremos com as aulas de feitiços das Trevas. Vamos começar com o Feitiço do Bicho-Papão.

Várias pessoas fizeram muxoxo e expressões de desagrado.

- Vamos aprender como se prende um bicho-papão ou como o derrotamos? Já aprendemos isso em DCAT. – Wilkes perguntou.

- Claro que não é isso. Tem esse nome porque é um feitiço que causa o mesmo efeito do bicho-papão. A pessoa atingida pelo feitiço vê seu oponente como seu pior medo e perde as forças para lutar contra ele. Bastante útil.

Dessa vez os burburinhos foram de aprovação.

- Mas antes de ensiná-los quero deixar bem claro: nada de ficarem usando os feitiços, que eu ensinar aqui, nos corredores de Hogwarts como se fossem simples azarações. Quem for pego por um professor por causa de algum dos meus feitiços, será expulso do grupo. E acho que todos vocês querem ser mais poderosos e saber feitiços que mais ninguém saberá, não é?

Todos concordaram.

- Ótimo. Vamos começar.

Dolohov levantou a mão.

- Como você já sabe esse feitiço?

- Treinei essa semana toda com Malfoy e Leah. – falou de forma rápida. – Mais alguma dúvida?

- Onde você arranjou ele? – o garoto continuou.

- Vamos começar? – o ignorou.

- Por que não quer responder? – Tom o olhou de forma rígida e o garoto engoliu em seco. – Perdão, Milord.

- A palavra é _Mumus._ Significa bicho-papão em húngaro, pois foram os húngaros que descobriram esse animal e ainda criaram o feitiço baseado em seu poder. Vocês devem apontar a varinha duas vezes após falar _Mumus_, como se fossem estocadas de esgrima. Assim. – virou para Malfoy e ele tremeu um pouco. Havia odiado esse feitiço e nunca conseguia atingir Tom para poder ficar "quite". Até agora Tom não sabia o que mais temia, pois não haviam conseguido atingi-lo. – _Mumus!_ – deu duas estocadas e Malfoy arregalou os olhos e ficou paralisado de medo.

- P-por favor...para... – Tom o observou durante um tempo, se deliciando com a tortura que ele estava sofrendo. Aproximou-se e Malfoy se afastou. Parecia prestes a sair correndo. – Por favor...

Esperou mais um tempo e então, sorrindo, disse:

- O contra-feitiço é _Pastrim._ Significa purificação em albanês. Os albaneses, que eram inimigos dos húngaros na guerra bruxa de 1892, que inventaram o contra-feitiço. Os próprios atacantes que vão ter que dizer o contra-feitiço. – apontou a varinha para Abraxas e disse: - _Pastrim_.

- Como na guerra eles faziam então? – Debra perguntou.

- Seus companheiros tinham que ajudar. A pessoa fica totalmente impotente. – eles começaram a ficar tensos. Tom olhou os assustados integrantes. – Conseguem lembrar-se das palavras? Repitam em voz alta então, sem as varinhas.

Todos falaram "Mumus" e depois "Pastrim".

- Muito bem, dividam-se em duplas.

As horas foram se passando lentamente. A sala se encheu de pessoas dizendo o feitiço e de alguns gritando de pavor. De início, os que primeiro atingiram sua dupla acharam divertido torturar o outro, até que viesse sua vez e a diversão terminava.

Vários deles ficavam fechando os olhos, gritando ou até correndo para longe e Tom sorriu com isso. Ele, Malfoy e Erin ficaram apenas andando pela sala e ajudando o aperfeiçoamento dos outros.

Tom parou diante de Scott e sua dupla, Debra, para ver como estavam se saindo. Scott havia acabado de ser acertado por sua parceira e seus olhos se arregalaram. Ele parecia confuso ao mesmo tempo em que tremia de medo.

Tom se aproximou um pouco mais, curioso, pois essa era a reação mais diferente que ele havia visto.

- Daniel, você...? – começou. O menino virou-se para ele e pareceu ainda mais surpreso. Afastou-se e apontou de Debra para ele.

- Dois...? Por que tem dois de você...?

Tom não entendeu. Dois? Olhou para trás e procurou algum engraçadinho que pudesse estar confundindo Scott.

- Mas...você é meu amigo...então por que sinto esse medo? – engoliu em seco e se afastou mais.

Então Tom entendeu. De alguma forma, a memória que Tom alterou ainda continuava em seu subconsciente e estava se manifestando agora. Provavelmente, Tom havia sido o que mais assustou Scott na vida, e mesmo ele não lembrando disso, involuntariamente seu cérebro produziu sua imagem em Debra. E ele sentiu medo, mesmo sem saber o porquê.

- Lord, do que ele está falando? – Debra perguntou. Era uma menina inteligente e Tom não podia correr o risco dela entender o que estava se passando. Pegou sua varinha e apontou para Scott.

- O que está fazendo? – Scott se afastou e empunhou sua varinha também.

- Eu vou só usar um contra-feitiços.

- Fica longe de mim!

- _Pas..._

- _Mumus!_ – Scott gritou e atingiu Tom que quase caiu para trás com a força do feitiço. Sua cabeça começou a rodar e as pessoas ficaram em silêncio. Não sabia se isso fazia parte do feitiço ou se elas estavam observando a reação de seu líder.

Fechou os olhos tentando manter o foco e quando os abriu, viu Dumbledore à sua frente.

Tomou um susto e deu um pulo para trás, tropeçando na almofada e caindo em cima dela.

- Você... – engoliu em seco. – Como você entrou aqui?

- Se acha muito esperto, não é? – Dumbledore tinha um sorriso maléfico, coisa que nunca havia visto antes. – Você não é nada. Tenta ser mais poderoso do que eu, mas não chega aos meus pés. Nunca vai chegar.

- Cale a boca! Eu...eu não tenho medo de você. Não tenho medo de nada.

- Tem sim. Tem medo de fracassar. De se tornar mais um enquanto meu nome será lembrado eternamente de forma gloriosa. Todos me amam, todos me adoram, todos me admiram e todos me temem.

- Cale-se.

- Você tem medo que eu leia todos os seus pensamentos e os exponha, não é? Nunca será um bom oclumens. Não o suficiente para me deter. E nunca será um excelente legilimens. Não como eu.

Dumbledore parecia ter entrado em sua mente e Tom sentiu como se todas as suas lembranças estivessem sendo roubadas.

O seu coração estava disparado e sentia uma enorme raiva em um misto de terror. Sentia a varinha sendo apertada em sua mão direita, mas não conseguia empunhá-la e muito menos lembrar de qualquer feitiço.

- Você vai morrer por minhas mãos e sem ter se destacado em NADA. Patético. _Avada Kedavra!_

- Não! – a sala voltou a girar e Tom fechou os olhos. Então aquilo era morrer? Não sentia nada de diferente.

Estava tudo silencioso e ele não tinha coragem de olhar em volta. Abriu os olhos aos poucos.

Todos estavam em volta dele, em silêncio. Scott de olhos arregalados. Leah e Abraxas a sua frente com semblante de preocupação.

- Milord? – Leah perguntou.

- O que aconteceu?

- Assim que Scott te acertou, usamos o contra-feitiço nele. Ele tentou falar contigo, pedir desculpas e outras coisas, mas você só o mandava se calar. Até que ele usou o contra-feitiço.

Então toda aquela conversa também fora sua imaginação. O feitiço distorcia o que a pessoa dizia para poder condizer com o medo. E o _avada kedavra_ era na verdade o _pastrim._

Mas algo ainda não estava certo...

Levantou-se zonzo e tentou se recompor.

- Mas...você disse que a pessoa ficava sem reação e não conseguia lutar. Scott confundiu você com o atacante e usou o feitiço. – Debra disse, desconfiando de algo.

- Bem...não sei como ele conseguiu. Talvez por ter sido comigo. O enfeitiçado não deve conseguir atacar aquele que o enfeitiçou, mas deve poder fazer isso com outros.

A menina não parecia convencida.

- E por que ele te confundiu? Quero dizer, pelo que você falou, ele vê apenas a pessoa que o azarou como seu pior medo, não?

- Bem... – sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir e já estava cheio daquela espertinha e suas perguntas inconvenientes. E naquele momento estava bem difícil de conseguir inventar mentiras. - ...você deve ter feito errado! Tem que treinar mais.

- Ora! – ela parecia ofendida. – Eu nunca erro.

- Parece que dessa vez errou. – a olhou irritado. – Vamos terminar por hoje. Amanhã vamos voltar a treinar.

As pessoas começaram a sair sem dizer nada, mas todas transmitiam a impressão de que Tom não devia ser um líder tão bom, por causa de suas vagas respostas.

Ótimo, pensou. Agora que os tinha convencido de que era um bom líder, fez esse vexame.

E ele sabia que o motivo de Scott ter conseguido atacá-lo foi justamente a confusão que se deu com seu subconsciente. De alguma forma aquilo deve ter influenciado e modificado a maneira como o feitiço agiu.

Enquanto os alunos iam saindo, sentou-se em uma cadeira e ficou pensando no que acabara de acontecer.

Leah e Abraxas sentaram-se ao seu lado.

- Está tudo bem? – a garota perguntou.

- Sim.

- Tem certeza? – Abraxas estava hesitante.

- Já disse que sim. – coçou a cabeça. Ela latejava terrivelmente.

- Bem, se quiser, o deixaremos sozinho.

- Seria esplendoroso. – falou sem emoção na voz.

- Mas antes de ir, tem algo que talvez te anime. – Leah sorriu e esperou ansiosa a permissão de Tom para que falasse. Ele suspirou cansado.

- Eu duvido, mas enfim...diga.

- Eu e Abraxas conseguimos pensar em um nome para nosso...digo, seu clube.

Tom realmente pareceu mais animado e levantou a cabeça de forma brusca. Isso a fez doer ainda mais, porém tentou ignorar.

- Qual?

Ela olhou Abraxas, sorrindo, e respondeu triunfante:

- Os Comensais da Morte.

* * *

**Hey!**

**Desculpem-me não ter postado semana passada, mas agora estou aqui \o/  
**

**Vou deixar pra comentar os reviews semana que vem porque to meio enrolada aqui. Só postei hoje porque eu não ia deixá-los mais uma semana sem capítulo. Vocês iam me matar rs ou pior: me abandonar. ("Ela tem que decidir o que é prioridade" by Rony Weasley rsrs)  
**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo onde aparece o pior medo do grande Lord Voldemort e a nomeação do grupo como Comensais da Morte!  
**

**Beijos e até mais!  
**


	12. Tirando o Atraso

Capítulo 12 – Tirando o Atraso.

No dia seguinte no Salão Principal, Tom foi até a mesa da Lufa-lufa e sentou-se ao lado de Daniel Scott, ignorando os cochichos e olhares surpresos dos estudantes à volta.

- Bom dia, Daniel. – ele teve um sobressalto e pareceu assustado.

- O-oi. Bom dia.

- Você está bem? – ele abriu a boca para falar, mas nenhum som saiu. Fechou-a novamente e finalmente disse:

- Na verdade, não. Estou confuso. O que aconteceu?

- Bem, é o que eu queria saber. O que você viu?

- Você. Por que eu vi você?

- Como vou saber? Você tem medo de mim?

- Não. Acho que não...você é meu amigo. Não é...? – perguntou hesitante.

- Claro que sou.

- Então por que você apareceu como meu maior medo e me dizendo coisas horríveis?

- O que eu disse?

- Que...que eu não podia falar nada sobre Amadinha, Denis ou Carlinhos a ninguém de Hogwarts ou você...me mataria. – Tom gelou. – O que você fez a eles?

- Nada! Não fiz nada. Foi só isso?

- Não. Você disse...uma palavra que eu não conheço...

- Qual?

- Obli...Obliviate ou algo do tipo. – Tom tentava não demonstrar o pânico que sentia e usar seu cérebro para inventar qualquer desculpa, mas nada lhe veio a cabeça. – Você sabe o que isso quer dizer?

- Não. Não faço a mínima ideia. – sentiu que Scott o olhava no fundo dos olhos e que algo estranho estava acontecendo. Começou a liberar sua mente e pensar em uma tela em branco. – Daniel! Você está tentando ler minha mente?

- Não...eu. Desculpe. Milord. – acrescentou.

- Você não precisa me chamar assim. – tentava agradar o garoto a todo custo e forçou um sorriso. – Bem, eu não sei porquê essas coisas aconteceram, mas acho que você precisa de um descanso.

- Descanso?

- Sim. Vamos suspender as aulas de oclu...digo, legilimensia e você não precisa aparecer na reunião de hoje.

- Não vamos mais ter aulas de legilimensia?

- Claro que vamos! Estão só suspensas temporariamente. Sua mente está muito confusa. Precisa de descanso.

- É...acho que sim. Obrigado, Tom.

- Melhoras, Daniel. – levantou-se e foi para a mesa da Sonserina.

Não podia se arriscar a continuar dando aulas de legilimensia a ele. Se entrasse na mente dele , poderia liberar as memórias reprimidas e modificadas, se ele entrasse na sua poderia ver tudo que estava escondendo. Teria que tentar sozinho.

Também não podia deixar que ele continuasse treinando aquele feitiço. Logo todos desconfiariam de algo, até o próprio Scott.

Quando sentou-se Malfoy o olhou torto.

- Quer dizer que você o chama pelo primeiro nome, enquanto eu já pedi isso mil vezes e você continua a me chamar pelo meu sobrenome?

- Eu o conheço a muito mais tempo do orfanato.

- Mas ele é um lufa-lufa!

- E? – Malfoy fez uma expressão como se tivesse ouvido a coisa mais absurda no mundo.

- "E"? Ele é um lufa-lufa! Uma droga de um lufa-lufa!

- Não lhe devo satisfação dos meus assuntos.

- E ainda o chama de "Tom" e não Lord ou Milord. Por que?

- Você ouviu o que eu acabei de falar? – perguntou irritado. – Não se meta no que não é de sua conta. – levantou-se e preparou-se para sair, mas uma estátua gigante bloqueava seu caminho.

- RIDDLE!

- Por que está gritando? Estou bem na sua frente. – coçou o ouvido sentindo-o zumbindo.

- EU GRITO COM QUEM NÃO SEGUE MINHAS ORDENS E É IRRESPONSÁVEL! – Robert Scar, capitão do time de quadribol da Sonserina, gritava como um louco. – SABE HÁ QUANTO TEMPO QUE AS AULAS COMEÇARAM? UM MÊS!

- E daí?

- E daí? – ele parecia que ia explodir. – Você não apareceu em nenhum treino marcado! Por acaso abandonou o time sem me avisar?

Com tantas coisas para pensar, Tom havia se esquecido completamente da equipe.

- Teve algum treino marcado? Não recebi aviso algum.

- Mandei uma carta para o orfanato, avisando da primeira data e as outras duas eu fixei no mural da Sala Comunal.

- Ah. Acontece que eu não passei as férias no orfanato e não devem ter me enviado as correspondências que foram para lá. E eu nunca olho o mural.

Os olhos do garoto se estreitaram tanto que pareciam que iam desaparecer em sua grande cabeça vermelha.

- Você está testando minha paciência, não é? O primeiro jogo é daqui a uma semana!

- Olha aqui, se você reparou na minha ausência desde o primeiro dia, por que não foi falar comigo pessoalmente?

- Porque queria ver até onde ia sua cara de pau!

- Parece que você não aguentou esperar muito, não é? – deu uma risada debochada.

- Riddle, se não aparecer no treino de amanhã, estará fora do time. – ele parecia estar reunindo toda sua energia para não socar Tom. – Está ouvindo?

- Sim. Bem alto e claro. – falou entediado. Não suportava a ideia de seguir a ordem de Robert, ainda mais com aqueles berros, mas se queria ser bom em todas as áreas bruxas, tinha que continuar na equipe. Sem falar que seria uma humilhação ser expulso pelo neandertal do Robert.

- Ótimo. Amanhã, seis horas da tarde. Não falte. – frisou bem as últimas palavras.

* * *

Na segunda reunião dos Comensais da Morte, Tom procurou ficar bem distante dos feitiços que os outros jogavam. Ficou sentado onde normalmente Slughorn se localizava em suas aulas, observando cada um. Quando achava que alguém precisava de uma correção, mandava Leah ou Abraxas para resolver.

Eles estavam cada vez melhor, mas não sabiam se comemoravam ou não, pois melhorando significava que o feitiço ficava mais forte.

Na verdade Tom não estava prestando muita atenção. Olhava para as pessoas treinando e os feitiços voando de lá para cá e pensava o que faria caso Scott retomasse com sua lembrança. Claro, teria que novamente enfeitiçá-lo, mas e se ele não estivesse por perto quando isso acontecesse?

Tentou se acalmar e quando percebeu, já eram quase dez da noite. Levantou-se rapidamente e todos pararam.

- Acho que já foi o suficiente por hoje. Treinem e descansem. Fim de semana que vem aprenderemos feitiços de controlar a sombra.

- O que isso quer dizer? – um Rookwood cansado e arfante, perguntou.

- Vocês saberão semana que vem. – virou-se e se preparou para sair.

Leah veio em sua direção.

- Vamos treinar no mesmo horário de sempre?

- Sim. – respondeu simplesmente. – Mas amanhã terá que ser um pouco mais tarde. Treino de quadribol.

- Tudo bem.

Com as aulas de oclumensia adiadas indefinidamente, teria mais tempo para treinar os feitiços do Clube.

Foi para seu dormitório e após um longo e relaxante banho, deitou-se em sua cama e apanhou o diário de Salazar de dentro de sua Caixa de Pandora.

Também havia esquecido suas buscas pela Câmara Secreta, mas a verdade é que não fazia ideia de onde procurar. O Castelo era gigantesco e cheio de magia que nunca havia ouvido falar. Tinha certeza de que mesmo depois de 7 anos ainda teriam feitiços escondidos ali.

Entretanto não podia se dar por vencido. Sempre que tivesse chance procuraria pela sala que aparecera no Espelho de Ojesed.

* * *

Tom foi ao seu primeiro treino do semestre.

Robert estava sentado conversando com outro jogador e quando viu Tom chegar, parou.

- Ah! Então apareceu!

- Sim. Porque dessa vez fui avisado, não é?

Robert fingiu não ouvir.

- Vai se aquecendo. Vamos começar daqui a dez minutos.

Junto com os outros, subiu na vassoura e deu cinco voltas em torno do estádio. Alongou-se e ficou jogando goles e rebatendo com uma dupla.

Passado quinze minutos, e não dez como Robert havia dito, o capitão apitou e mandou que todos ficassem de frente para ele.

- Muito bem. Como todos sabem, teremos nosso primeiro jogo da temporada no próximo domingo. Será contra a Corvinal.

- E daí? – um dos garotos deu de ombros. – No ano passado o time deles estava uma droga. Ficaram em último lugar. Depois que Wilson saiu, eles foram de mal a pior...

- Acontece, meu caro Carter, que uma aluna da escola de Portugal foi transferida para cá. – todos continuaram com olhar de "e...?". – Não lhe vem nenhum nome em mente?

- Nicole Lopes. – Tom falou com ar de tédio. Malfoy havia citado aquele nome vinte vezes em cada carta que mandara nas férias. Pensou seriamente ameaçá-lo caso repetisse aquele nome quando voltassem às aulas.

Todos assobiaram e se entreolharam.

- Sim. Riddle está certo. Nicole é a capitã do time "Silver Horse" que está vencendo todos os jogos do Campeonato Europeu. E está na lista como a jogadora mais habilidosa do século. Entre homens! E foi para a Casa da Corvinal.

Todos engoliram em seco, menos Tom.

- E o jogo de domingo já contará com sua presença. Por isso treinaremos todos os dias. TODOS. E sem hora para acabar. – Tom não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Só podia ser brincadeira. – E sem falta. – Robert olhou para ele.

- Não vamos nos dar uma ajudinha? – um garoto de dentes horríveis e que Tom não conhecia, sorriu.

- Vou pensar. Mas como ela é famosa, não podemos fazer nada sério ou as consequências podem ser bem ruins. Bem, vamos. – apitou e todos foram para suas posições.

O treino foi exaustivo e terminou faltando meia hora para o tempo limite que era permitido ficar fora da cama.

Tom estava recolhendo seus pertences e se preparando para voltar ao seu dormitório, quando Robert gritou:

- Riddle! – Tom respirou fundo. Coisa boa não era...

- Sim? – virou-se e foi até seu capitão.

- Como castigo pelas faltas, irá recolher tudo.

- Mas só falta meia hora para o toque de recolher! Vou ganhar detenção!

- Pensasse nisso antes de faltar os treinos. – virou de costas e Tom não aguentou. Berrou:

- É? E se eu ganhar detenção todos os dias, no horário dos treinos? Como vai ser?

Robert pareceu considerar e respondeu contrafeito:

- Ok. Eu tenho permissão, eu recolho. Mas não pense que não terá seu castigo. Após o jogo você verá.

- Ótimo. – saiu antes que ele mudasse de ideia.

Estava a caminho quando sentiu seu estômago roncar. Não havia comido nada desde o almoço e Robert não havia deixado ninguém parar para jantar.

Encaminhou-se para a cozinha e fez cócegas na pêra. O buraco se abriu e viu o cômodo mais movimentado de todo o castelo.

Todos os jogadores estavam reunidos ali e os elfos-domésticos corriam como loucos para todas as direções, carregando travessas e mais travessas de comida. Apesar da confusão e do trabalho extra, pareciam bem contentes em estarem servindo os alunos.

- Hey, Riddle. – um dos garotos o cumprimentou. – Também veio se alimentar? Scar pegou pesado hoje...

Tom nada respondeu e pegou uma coxa de galinha do prato que um elfo quase enfiou em seu nariz. Estava tão faminto que nem mesmo pensou em brigar com o pequeno ser.

Ficou em um canto, distante dos outros e comeu sem falar nada.

Uma a uma as pessoas foram saindo e Tom foi ficando, comendo tudo que lhe ofereciam. Por fim, o último saiu e lhe deu boa noite.

- Até manhã, Riddle. Está mesmo com fome, heim? – a porta se fechou e ele se viu sozinho.

Os elfos estavam sentados, cansados e quase dormindo. Tom avistou Tori em um canto e o chamou.

- Tori?

- Senhor! – o elfo correu até ele, sorrindo. – Quanto tempo! Achei que tivesse esquecido de Tori! – havia mesmo esquecido daquele ser insignificante. – Continuei investigando Dumbledore! Como o senhor não me mandou parar, eu continuei. As férias todas.

Realmente Tom não havia mandado. Como tudo havia ficado certo e Tom saíra mais uma vez ileso, não se preocupou em continuar a ficar de olho em Dumbledore, porém também não havia dito isso para Tori.

- Hum...e tem alguma novidade para mim?

- Na verdade não, senhor.

- Continue então. – não estava mais interessado, no entanto Tori não precisava saber disso. E ele parecia contente em ser útil. Lembrou-se de algo. – Tori...você conhece todas as magias desse lugar? – o elfo riu, mas rapidamente parou.

- Não, senhor. Acho que nem mesmo o diretor Dippet ou aqueles que já morreram conhecem todas as magias daqui.

- Você...foi elfo-doméstico da minha família por gerações, certo?

- Três para ser exato. Mas meus antepassados sempre acompanharam sua família.

- Então...você sabe alguma coisa sobre a... – abaixou a voz. – Câmara Secreta?

O elfo arregalou os olhos e fez que não.

- N-não...

- Fale a verdade. Sou seu mestre. Não minta. – falou sério.

- Eu já ouvi falar. Rumores. Parece que todos de sua família já buscaram por essa Câmara, mas ninguém nunca encontrou.

- Ah. – Tom ficou frustrado. Toda a sua família procurou...ninguém encontrou. Como ele encontraria? – Alguém já falou algo sobre um diário de Salazar?

- Diário? Não. – Bom, pelo menos ninguém nunca tinha encontrado o diário também. Então ele tinha chances.

- Eu ouvi falar de uma sala também. Que continha vários itens...sabe onde posso encontrar isso?

- Isso pode ser qualquer sala, senhor. Posso tentar descobrir...mas tenho pouco tempo. Com meus serviços e ir atrás de Dumbledore.

- Ok. Pode parar de vigiar Dumbledore. Descubra isso para mim. Se descobrir onde fica essa sala, lhe dou roupas. – os olhos de Tori encheram-se de lágrimas.

- O senhor não gosta mais de Tori? Posso arranjar tempo para fazer as duas coisas! Eu não preciso dormir...eu...

- Não é isso. Quis dizer que posso te libertar como recompensa. Gosta de ser escravo?

- É a única coisa que sempre fui.

- Mas agora você trabalha aqui. Não ficaria perdido e sem trabalho. – o elfo então sorriu e limpou as lágrimas.

- Tem razão! Pode deixar, senhor! Muito obrigado! Tori vai dar o seu melhor!

Menos uma coisa para se preocupar. Tori acharia a sala que cerrava o segredo da Câmara Secreta.

* * *

**Olá, pessoas! Eu estou ficando desesperada...estou na metade dessa terceira fic e não continuei escrevendo na quarta. To com medo de terminar a postagem dessa e depois demorar um tempão para continuar...**

**Esse comentário foi da semana passada! Eu, idiotamente, fiz download desse capítulo aqui no site, mas esqueci de postar...retardada rs.  
**

**Ah! Um comentário sobre a jogadora portuguesa que eu inventei rs: eu não conheço muitos sobrenomes portugueses então coloquei o meu mesmo. Não é egocentrismo, mas é que eu realmente não sabia qual outro eu poderia colocar.  
**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo (eu já estava até revisando o 13 achando que era esse que eu tinha que postar hoje!).  
**

**Reviews:  
**

**BabiProngs - Não necessariamente. Já ouviu falar da série televisiva e de livros de nome "Dexter"? Tem também o Hannibal (livros e filmes). Ambos personagens são os protagonistas das histórias e são amados pelo público. Acho que tudo depende da forma como o autor leva as histórias.  
Tipo, em Dexter ele mata outros assassinos então as pessoas meio que se sentem realizadas ao ver o mal tendo seu castigo.  
Já em Hannibal...bom, não há bem uma explicação rs ele é tipo o Tom. Inteligente e mata por que quer e quem quiser, mas ainda assim consegue fazer as pessoas amá-lo. Sou super fã desses dois!  
Bem, quanto ao destino de Daniel não posso contar. Pode ser terrível, pode ser ótimo ou até mesmo indiferente.  
Quanto a abertura da Câmara eu ainda não escrevi. A Murta já deu o ar da sua graça na quarta fic, mas de forma bem rápida. O Scott não pode morrer, afinal em HP só é dito sobre a morte de UMA aluna. Se eu acrescentasse essa morte estaria indo além da história da JK que não é o que pretendo.  
Também não posso responder a sua segunda pergunta, mas não se preocupe. Tudo isso já foi pensado. Ele terá sua companheira das Trevas, mas quem será, qual será sua personalidade e os sentimentos do Tom em relação a ela...isso será um mistério rs.  
Ué...os passeios a Hogsmeade começaram no capítulo 10 (Armações e Ameaças). Não leu?  
**

**Vitoria - Caramba...muita gente gostou do Scott rs pior que eu nem ligo muito pra ele. Vou tentar dar mais destaque pro pobrezinho que só entrou na história para servir ao Tom rs.  
Eu pensei em criar um baile e o Torneio Tribruxo também, mas eu não quero imitar a JK fazendo na quarta fic. Quero fazer em uma onde o Tom possa participar. Então provavelmente será na última ou penúltima (caso eu resolva fazer 8 fics em vez de 7).  
**

**Isso é tudo, pessoal!  
**

**Beijos e até semana que vem (se o destino, a faculdade e a minha cabeça assim quiserem rs).  
**


	13. Àqueles Que Precisam

Capítulo 13 – Àqueles Que Precisam.

No café da manhã, o diretor Dippet bateu de leve em sua taça e levantou-se sorrindo. Todos pararam de comer para prestar atenção no velho diretor.

- Bom dia a todos. – todos responderam ao cumprimento. – É com grande orgulho que dou as boas vindas a nossa nova aluna transferida de Portugal. Nicole Lopes.

Uma menina muito alta, de longos cabelos negros e de pele bem branca, levantou-se na mesa da Corvinal. Acenou para as pessoas no salão e voltou a sentar.

- Ela chegou na noite de sábado e fizemos a Seleção em meu escritório. O Chapéu Seletor, como devem ter notado, a colocou na Corvinal e ela agora fará parte dessa escola. No jogo desse fim de semana, ela estará presente e peço a todos que a recebam com muito carinho. Não pude anunciar isso ontem ou domingo, porque eu estava um pouco constipado. Mas não se preocupem! Sinto-me cem por cento melhor! Bem, dado essa notícia, podem voltar a comer para depois seguirem para suas aulas.

Voltou a sentar e Abraxas falou animado:

- É ela! Nicole! Uau! Ela é ainda mais linda do que nos jornais. – Leah revirou os olhos.

- Ela nem é tão bonita. Só é famosa! Além do mais, ela é uma Corvinal!

- E daí? Como você disse...ela é famosa! Casas não importam. – ele se levantou e foi em direção a garota, que já estava cercada de alunos pedindo autógrafos e querendo chamar sua atenção.

Tom o ignorou e focou em Coline, na mesa a sua frente. Ela sorriu de leve quando notou que ele a olhava e Tom aproveitou para se encaminhar até ela.

Quando estava atravessando a imensa mesa para que pudesse chegar à Grifinória, Erin apareceu em sua frente.

- Oi, Lorde. Soube que pegou o apelido que lhe dei e está fazendo todos te chamarem assim, certo? – ela sorriu.

- Com licença. Tenho mais o que fazer. – tentou se desviar, mas ela continuou em sua frente.

- Nossa! Mas que grosseria. Que eu me lembre, a última conversa que tivemos você me pediu em namoro...

- E que eu me lembre, você riu, disse ter sido tudo uma brincadeira e que você estava namorando o imbecil do Kian Allen. Agora se me dá licença... – novamente ela não saiu. Tom suspirou ficando irritado.

- É...eu fui idiota. Me desculpa? – ela fez biquinho e ele a olhou impassível.

- O que você quer, garota?

- Namorar com você.

- E o Allen? – ela deu de ombros.

- Por aí. Nós terminamos. Quero dizer, eu terminei com ele. Era um idiota troglodita.

- E você só percebeu agora? – falou debochado. Ela estava fazendo o que combinara com o namorado e Tom não estava com paciência para esse joguinho. – Agora saia da minha frente antes que eu perca a paciência. Não estou acostumado com pessoas me impedindo de fazer o que eu quero. – olhou para ela de forma fria e o sorriso da menina morreu. Ficou séria e abriu passagem para o garoto.

- Hum...nos vemos por aí? – ela arriscou. Tom fez que não ouviu e foi até Coline.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia. – ela ficou vermelha.

- Como está?

- Bem... – ela olhou em volta, sem jeito. As pessoas começaram a cochichar sobre o fato de um sonserino estar na mesa de grifinórios conversando amigavelmente. - ...você é mesmo estranho, Tom.

Tentou não parecer ofendido. Em vez disso, sorriu.

- Estranho? Por que?

- Noutro dia estavam comentando que você tem um amigo na Lufa-lufa e agora...você está aqui.

- Quem decidiu que sonserinos tinham sempre que ser inimigos de todos? Não vejo nenhum problema de conversarmos. – a menina pareceu contente, mas então olhou para o lado e viu Erin a observando de forma furiosa. Tom percebeu isso e tentou chamar sua atenção. – Como foi seu dia ontem?

- Eu...tenho que ir. Minhas aulas começam daqui a pouco.

- Espera. – ele a segurou pelo braço e ela novamente ruborizou. – Você vivia insistindo para que fôssemos amigos e agora que eu quero você que me esnoba?

- Eu não estou te esnobando...

- Então o que é? – se observaram por um tempo, até que alguém o puxou de forma brusca.

- Riddle, o que pensa que está fazendo com minha irmã? – era Gustavo, irmão de Coline. Ele parecia furioso. – Eu não falei para ficar longe dela? – Tom se sentiu tentado em responder: "e eu não falei que não queria nada com uma sangue-ruim e depois te joguei da vassoura?", mas se queria que Coline voltasse a gostar dele, teria que parecer arrependido.

- Sinto muito pelo que fiz ano passado. Eu não estava muito bem naquele jogo.

- Vai me dizer agora que está arrependido? – riu ironicamente. – Acha que nasci ontem?

- Não espero que me perdoe logo, mas quero que entenda que foi um acidente.

- Foi um acidente chamar minha irmã e a mim de sangues-ruins também? – apertou os olhos, irritado.

- Como eu disse, não estava muito bem naquele dia.

- Você é muito cínico. Mau caráter. Falso.

- Gustavo! Pare com isso. Tom está te pedindo desculpas!

- Coly! Ele sempre foi estúpido com você e tentou me matar! E você ainda fica do lado dele?

- Não estou do lado de ninguém. Só não gosto de brigas.

Gustavo o encarou sem falar nada e depois apontou um dedo em sua direção.

- Não gosto de você e não acredito em você. Fique longe de mim e da minha irmã ou acabo com sua raça, seu sonserino idiota. Não apareça mais na minha frente, se sabe o que é bom. Entendeu?

Tom engoliu as ameaças e fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Desculpem por tudo. Até mais, Coline. – saiu, com os punhos cerrados.

Ainda faria Gustavo pagar por aquelas ameaças. Lord Voldemort não deixava nada passar sem troco. Só tinha hora certa de acontecer.

* * *

Após mais um cansativo treino e de comer quase todo o estoque da cozinha de Hogwarts, Tom tomou banho, leu algumas coisas e suspirou.

Estava totalmente sem sono.

Trancou-se no banheiro de seu dormitório quando todos já estavam dormindo e olhou para o espelho com ornamentos dourados que tinha ao lado do boxe. Seus belos olhos negros encararam sua própria imagem e tentou treinar oclumensia que já estava mais do que negligenciada.

Respirou fundo e lembrou dos ensinamentos do livro que lera. Organizou todos os pensamentos que tinha. Tentou não dar importância maior a nenhum em particular. Sua cabeça começou a latejar. Parecia que ia explodir e tentou não se perguntar se havia remédio para dor de cabeça em algum lugar do quarto. E ele então passou para a segunda parte.

Pensou em um grande vazio. Uma imagem toda branca e de repente sentiu-se leve. Era uma sensação estranha, mas bem libertadora. Tentou lembrar-se de algo, dos acontecimentos da tarde, mas nada lhe vinha. Era como se uma parede estivesse bloqueando o fluxo de seus pensamentos.

Abriu os olhos e se olhou no espelho novamente. Tentou entrar em sua própria mente, mas nada aconteceu. Não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim. Havia conseguido bloqueá-la ou não havia conseguido nem mesmo adentrá-la?

Socou a pia com raiva e se perguntou o que faria. Sem Scott estava certo de que nunca aprenderia aquela arte.

Era decepcionante confessar, mas dessa vez precisava de alguém.

Sentiu-se incapacitado por constatar que, apesar de sempre dizer que não precisava de ninguém para nada, dessa vez a presença de um lufa-lufa se fazia necessária!

Não queria ir se deitar, pois sabia que de nada adiantaria, então lembrou-se do espelho de Ojesed. Vestiu seu roupão, apanhou sua varinha e, cuidadosamente, desceu as escadas.

Olhou em volta e viu que a Sala Comunal estava vazia. Passou pela gárgula e tentou pisar de leve no corredor, já que, por causa do silêncio, qualquer barulho ecoava longe.

Desejou que a gata do zelador não aparecesse e assim conseguiu chegar são e salvo no andar que queria. Entrou no quarto cômodo e viu o belo espelho.

Foi para a frente dele e novamente pensou: "quero encontrar o mapa". Viu a sala e tentou reconhecê-la de alguma forma. Onde seria aquilo?

Sabia que era inútil, mas prestou atenção em cada detalhe para ver se de alguma forma descobria em que andar ficava.

Nada.

Suspirou. Sentou-se no chão, de frente para o espelho, juntou as pernas, abraçou-as e apoiou o queixo de forma triste nos joelhos. Tentou pensar novamente na imagem que havia visto da outra vez. Ele poderoso, com pessoas o temendo e muitas o seguindo. Viu-se belo, de olhar malicioso e nos seus lábios um sorriso debochado.

Mas não era daquela forma que estava se sentindo. Sentia-se fraco e impotente.

Encostou-se na parede atrás de si e passou o restante da noite admirando a si mesmo.

Acordou no dia seguinte deitado no frio chão de pedra. Um raio de sol batia em seu rosto e ele abriu os olhos calmamente.

A imagem ainda estava na mesma posição, exatamente da mesma forma da noite passada. Bocejou e pensou que horas seriam.

Espreguiçou-se e se preparou para ir embora quando ouviu vozes vindo na direção da sala.

- É aqui que fica o espelho de Ojesed. – era uma menina que falava.

- O que é isso? – outra perguntou.

- Eu encontrei ano passado e é maravilhoso! Vem.

Tom olhou em volta a procura de um lugar para se esconder. A sala estava completamente vazia e não via nenhum vão onde pudesse se enfiar. Correu para a janela, mas estava a muitos metros do chão.

Decidiu que o único lugar que poderia ir era para a parte de trás do espelho e esperar que elas não tivessem a curiosidade de olhar ali.

A porta rangeu e as garotas entraram.

- Olhe. Fique em frente a ele e me diga o que vê.

- Dã. Isso é um espelho, Esmeralda. É claro que vejo meu reflexo.

- Olhe direito, Lana!

As duas ficaram em silêncio e Tom pensou que talvez as duas tivessem visto algo terrível e morrido de ataque cardíaco. Pelo menos assim poderia sair dali sem problemas.

Enquanto esperava, olhou para frente e nas costas do espelho havia uma estrofe de quatro linhas escritas em runas. Estava tento aula dessa matéria a pouco tempo. Ainda não era possível traduzi-las, mas algo lhe chamou a atenção.

Sem entender o motivo, sentiu um grande impulso de saber o que estava entalhado ali, mas antes que pudesse puxar pela memória qualquer coisa que o ajudasse, a menina exclamou:

- Caramba! Que legal!

- O que você está vendo? Diz! Diz!

- Eu to namorando o Vincent do quinto ano!

- Há! Só sendo desejo mesmo...porque isso nunca vai acontecer.

- Invejosa.

- Vem. Temos que ir para a aula, se não vamos ganhar falta ou até mesmo detenção.

- Mas eu quero ficar aqui... – a menina choramingou.

- Esmeralda, anda logo. Você volta depois.

As duas saíram correndo e novamente o lugar ficou em silêncio, mas Tom continuou a observar os escritos. Teria que voltar ali e anotar aquilo para procurar em um dicionário de runas depois.

Mas agora tinha que ir para a aula...e antes de tudo, comer alguma coisa, pois seu estômago roncava alto.

* * *

**Hey! To meio desanimada hoje porque eu ia no evento de anime mais aguardado do ano no meu estado, o Anime Family, mas deu tudo errado e não pude ir :/  
Sem falar dos mil trabalhos e provas que tenho que fazer justamente na semana de estreia de O Hobbit e da reestreia de Senhor dos Anéis no cinema... porcaria. A minha vida toda esperei pela volta de LOTR (Lord Of The Rings para quem n****ão é familiarizado) aos cinemas e quando volta, meus professores resolvem me ferrar. Droga.  
**

**Bem, eu tinha que fazer um trabalho hoje, mas acho que vou tentar escrever um pouco na quarta fic (dever acima de tudo! rs).  
**

**Ah, antes de comentar os reviews, um recado especial para um ser muito fofo que me deixou um review adorável na primeira fic, só que como ele não tem login no site e não me deixou nenhuma forma de contato, nao tem como responder às perguntas feitas. ** **ou** M: **Deixei seu nome em destaque para o caso de ler essa fic e saber porque não o respondi. Se mandar review aqui, eu te respondo na nota ^^ **

**Agora os reviews do povo daqui...ah! Na nota anterior esqueci de comentar os reviews do capítulo 10! Vou então hoje fazer o do 10 e do 12, ok?  
**

**BabiProngs - review cap 10: O destino (bom ou ruim) da Erin você saberá nessa fic mesmo :) to me coçando pra contar rs  
E é claro que Tom terá apetites sexuais, mas ele saberá controlar bem isso, afinal, ele é o nosso Lord das Trevas.  
Eu sei que a Molly viu o filho morrer e sua caçula ser atacada, mas é justamente isso que eu quis dizer: uma Maldição Imperdoável não pode ser usada por vingança ou por raiva. Não deveria ter funcionado com a Molly... isso que me deixa intrigada, porque o Harry não conseguiu usar no Snape depois dele ter matado a única pessoa que o Harry considerava como um parente ainda vivo: O Dumbledore. Ele amava o Dumbledore, mas nem por isso conseguiu usar os feitiços. Também não deu certo quando tentou atacar a Bellatrix depois de matar o Sirius (" **Nunca usou uma Maldição Imperdoável antes, não é menino? (...) É preciso querer usá-las, Potter! É preciso realmente querer causar dor, ter prazer nisso, raiva justificada não faz doer por muito tempo.**" pag. 655 de HP 5).  
Ah...e eu também deixaria meus inimigos morrerem rs não sei porque botam os bonzinhos sempre idiotas rs.  
Tenho planos para ela aparecer sim! Só que ela é bem mais nova que o Lord, né? Acho que seria mais da época dos Marotos, então talvez ela só apareça na oitava fic e bem novinha.  
**

**Vitoria - review cap 10: Eu to pensando em colocar o Abraxas e a Leah juntos sim, mas ainda não tenho certeza. Meu foco nessa fic não é muito romance, mas TALVEZ isso possa acontecer. No entanto, antes disso tenho planos pra Leah... rs  
Obrigada! Espero que continue gostando!**

Espera...você tem dois reviews no capítulo 10? Achei que isso não fosse possível...ou será que tem duas Vitorias aqui? rs  


**Bem, de qualquer forma sobre a pergunta: sim, a perda da inocência tem a ver com uma maldade que vai fazê-lo perder qualquer resquício de coisa boa que ele poderia ter.  
**

**review cap 12: O Robert é mesmo um mala, mas o Tom vai dar um jeito nisso (não estou dizendo se será de um jeito cruel ou não rs. Pode ser de forma pacífica...quem sabe?)  
ahhh agora quero poder te surpreender! Mas não sei...acho que tá meio óbvio mesmo.  
Eu imagino o Scott como uma versão mais nova do Remus. Eu até o descrevi de forma parecida, acho. Ele tem uma aparência meio de doente, cabelos cor de palha, magro. Como se fosse bem frágil.  
Ok. Vou dar esse spoiler: será com os dois :)  
**

**MarjorieLouize - review cap 10: Você não deve ter ficado burra... isso acontece nas melhores famílias.  
A Erin acha que o Tom é só um garotinho pirralho e inocente. Ainda não se tocou do verdadeiro poder dele. Como o Erin é mais brutamontes, parece ser mais forte e tem cara de mais velho, ela se sente mais atraída por ele.  
kkkkkkkkkk quero tirar foto com esse pirulito rsrsrs  
Eu já fui em São João Nepo...nepo...eu nunca sei falar ou escrever esse nome. Vou procurar no google rs Nepomuceno! Já passei por Bicas, já visitei São João Del Rei e Tiradentes. Eu jurava que já tinha ido em Ouro Preto também, mas meus pais disseram que não. Devo ter sonhado com isso..  
Eu sei lá como achei que fosse Bahia! rs Acho que é porque tem as mesmas consoantes no nome (B e H) rs.  
Nossa! Você realmente caiu na frente do garoto? Coitadinha rs  
Assim...os profs passam muitos textos e esperam que você leia tudo como o The Flash, mas é claro que nem sempre dá. Por ex: tenho que fazer a análise de um poema brasileiro pra terça-feira, tenho prova de poesia portuguesa na quinta (e tive que ler uns 5 textos pra essa prova), tenho uma análise pra entregar segunda que vem de um poema asteca (SIM! ASTECA! Maias e Incas já passaram rs), prova de poesia bras na outra terça (e pra ela também tenho que ler uns mil textos), dois textos de sintaxe pra fazer um trabalho sobre orações completivas e dois textos de poesia africana :) sem falar que to lendo dois livros por conta própria: As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo (livro 3) e Ensaio sobre a cegueira (do Saramago).  
Minha cabeça vai explodir. Mas mesmo assim eu amo meu curso :D  
**

**LadyProngs24 - review cap 10: Ah! Isso faria mais sentido mesmo...se ela tivesse usado um feitiço bombarda! Gente...imagina que legal! Você explodir a pessoa rsrsrs Por que o Harry não fez isso com o Voldemort? Retardado...  
Você vai usar essas palavras e MUITO nas fics que se seguirão. EU to morrendo de pena dela a cada coisa que escrevo.  
**

**review cap 11: Sorte sua que está de férias. Eu vou estar estudando em Janeiro... :( to muito triste. Nós estamos na Primavera e o povo aqui do Rio já está morrendo derretido. Noutro dia a sensação térmica foi de 45ºC! Imagina em pleno verão de janeiro. Adeus minhas queridas leitoras...morrerei em breve. vou deixar minhas fics salvas no e-mail e pedirei pra uma amiga continuar a postar por mim.  
Já ouvi falar dessa série, mas nunca vi. Eu preciso de mais ideias pra feitiços. Elas estão ficando escassas!  
Eu sei que falam isso no Pottermore, mas eu dei uma pequena mudada nisso... :) coloquei na quarta fic seguidores lufa-lufas também. Estão em menor número, mas existem porque o propósito do Tom é poder controlar as 4 Casas.  
**

**review cap 12: Você sabe que o Tom não quer fazer isso pelos mesmos motivos da Hermione, né? rs  
Hum...eu não tinha pensado nisso. É uma boa ideia, minha cara LadyProngs24 rs Levar o Tori. É que algumas coisas eu já pensei, outras eu deixo pra pensar na hora que estiver escrevendo as fics e como sobre as horcruxes ainda faltará muito tempo...  
Sim, está na Sala Precisa, mas o Tom não conhece essa sala rs.  
Esse spoiler eu vou dar: Scot e Coline não ficarão juntos. Isso não acontecerá mesmo e você verá em breve o porquê rs.  
**

**Aelia Lestrange - Sem problema algum! Também to toda enrolada... descobri que só vou voltar a ter férias de novo em 2013, sendo que vou me formar em 2014 (início), então nem é muita vantagem.  
Sobre os comensais: não citei isso não e nem sabia desse detalhe. Diz isso nos livros? Hum... bom, e o que quer dizer Walpurgis?  
Quem é Christiam Grey? Por favor não me diga que é do 50 Tons de Cinza. rs Porque definitivamente Tom não seria masoquista. Assim, ele não liga pro amor ou pra sexo (além das necessidades normais do ser humano). Ele usa essas duas coisas para conseguir o que realmente lhe dá prazer: poder. E Tom não pode ter uma parceira puro sangue, perfeita que ele gostará, afinal...nada sobre isso é dito nos livros.**

**Otavio - tentarei continuar se a faculdade me permitir! Pode deixar :)  
**

**Nossa! Essa nota ficou imensa.  
**

**Bem, meu povo, até semana que vem. Beijos!  
**


	14. Uso Indevido da Magia

Capítulo 14 – Uso Indevido da Magia.

A semana se passou de forma lenta e terrível. A cada treino parecia que Robert pegava mais pesado e Tom ficava ainda mais faminto. A qualquer momento os elfos pediriam um aumento para Dippet (isso caso eles recebam salário).

Tom continuou treinando oclumensia, mas sem nenhum resultado positivo ou até mesmo negativo. Continuava sem saber se estava tendo progresso e isso definitivamente não devia ser bom.

Erin pareceu esquecê-lo um pouco. Provavelmente estava planejando uma nova forma de agir e Tom decidiu que faria o mesmo. Não iria mais esnobá-la. Fingiria que estava apaixonado e até que a namorava, porém não a colocaria no Clube. Esperaria que ela pedisse. Seu plano de vingança contra ela e o namoradinho dela estava sendo traçado lentamente em seu cérebro e ele estava adorando. Anotava tudo em seu diário e o guardava cuidadosamente na caixa de Pandora, pois se isso caísse em quaisquer mãos, ele estaria perdido.

Continuou insistindo com Coline, mas também achava que precisaria de uma nova forma de abordagem. Ela tinha muito medo de Erin e por mais que gostasse de Tom, como parecia que gostava, o pavor que Erin produzia a deixava na defensiva. Mas se tudo desse certo, logo a ameaça de Erin não seria assim tão...perigosa.

O sábado finalmente chegou e Tom apanhou seu pergaminho com a anotação da página 28 que ensinava sobre como ser um "Controlador de Sombra". Não estava seguindo exatamente a ordem do livro, mas qual era a diferença?

Havia treinado na hora do almoço com Abraxas e Leah o feitiço e isso deixava sua alimentação ainda pior. No primeiro dia seu estômago doeu tanto durante o treino de quadribol, que quase caiu da vassoura. Fingiu que ia ao banheiro, chamou Tori e pediu que trouxesse comida.

Nos outros dias, para que isso não voltasse a acontecer, ia escondido na cozinha e levava para a sala de aula vazia onde treinava com Abraxas e Leah. Comia quando era a vez deles e ficava apenas observando. Isso o salvou de uma provável inanição.

Novamente Slughorn lhe entregou as chaves de seu escritório e foi passar o fim de semana com sua família em algum praia qualquer do país. Tom já havia arrumado tudo como na outra semana e aguardava a entrada dos Comensais.

Quando o último passou pelo umbral, ele disse:

- Feche a porta. – o rapaz obedeceu e ele se levantou, fazendo com que todos sentassem. – Muito bem, hoje vocês vão aprender a ser Controladores de Sombra.

Ouviu Malfoy sussurrar para Leah "adorei esse feitiço!" e continuou:

- Esse feitiço se parece com a Maldição Imperius. Todos aqui conhecem essa Maldição? – perguntou cansado. Tentava não mostrar, mas era impossível não notar suas olheiras e a perda de peso.

- Eu não conheço. – um garoto do segundo ano e novo no grupo, mas muito bom nas aulas de Feitiços, levantou a mão. Alguns riram deles, mas outros ficaram sérios, pois também desconheciam.

- A Maldição Imperius é um dos três feitiços proibidos no mundo bruxo. Ela faz com que seu oponente vire um fantoche em suas mãos. Você pode mandá-lo fazer qualquer coisa que desejar e ele não terá controle.

- Ele tem conhecimento de que está sendo controlado?

- Sim. O feitiço "Controlador da Sombra" é um precursor dessa Maldição. A diferença é que a sua e a sombra do seu oponente se juntam e vocês tornam-se um só. A forma como você agir, ele agirá.

- E qual a utilidade disso? Se você quiser fazê-lo se jogar de um prédio não vai poder, porque se não, cairá também! – Macnair perguntou.

- Na verdade, se for inteligente vai conseguir sim. Mas como eu disse, a Maldição Imperius é um aperfeiçoamento desse feitiço. E há duas diferenças: a primeira é que essa não é proibida. Você não vai para Azkabam se usá-la. – sorriu de forma maligna e todos concordaram que isso era bem útil. – E a segunda é que há uma outra forma de usar esse feitiço. Você pode descolar a sombra do corpo do dono e controlá-la. A pessoa ficará paralisada, como em estado de choque e você poderá mandar a sombra ir a vários lugares que nem você poderia ir. Passar por uma fechadura, uma janela...qualquer lugar que tenha sombras.

O garoto do segundo ano assobiou.

- Uau! Que demais! – Tom o olhou com desdém. Aquilo não era brincadeira. Esperava que ninguém encarasse como tal.

- E como fazemos para diferenciar essas duas formas do feitiço? – Debra perguntou.

- De forma bem fácil, na verdade. Para o primeiro jeito deve-se falar "_umbrae_", que significa "sombras" em latim, pois a sua sombra e a do oponente trabalham juntas e o segundo jeito é "_umbra_", que é seu singular. Vamos lá.

Rookwood levantou o braço.

- Temos um problema. Não há sombra aqui.

- Sei disso. – Tom andou pela sala e apagou algumas lamparinas, deixando outras acesas, fazendo assim o ambiente ficar na penumbra. – Agora há bastante sombra. Apenas cuidado para não se confundirem e aprisionarem a sombra da pessoa errada. Primeiro comecem com "_umbrae_", quando eu mandar, mudem.

Tom sentou-se em uma cadeira e ficou observando seus "pupilos". Aproveitou o momento livre para olhar uma anotação que havia feito.

Na quarta-feira, quando arranjou um pequeno espaço de tempo, pois Robert liberou mais cedo, Tom foi até o espelho de ojesed de novo e tentou anotar de forma fiel as quatro linhas que estavam escritas ali.

Todos os dias, antes de dormir, a observava, mas não conseguia chegar perto da biblioteca e procurar a tradução.

Quando tinha momento livre, estudava como louco para não se atrasar nas matérias. Nem de longe aquele ano parecia com o primeiro, que fora tão fácil estudar e ficar após as aulas pedindo informações extras dos professores. Esperava que eles não achassem que estava desleixado, já que continuava a responder todas as perguntas e ia de forma excepcional em todas as matérias.

Ficou olhando para as figuras das runas, tentando lembrar de algo útil das aulas, mas ainda estava longe de conseguir traduzir qualquer coisa.

Passado alguns minutos analisando a folha, ergueu os olhos e resolveu que era hora de ver se estavam fazendo o feitiço de forma correta.

Os que tinham conseguido prender seus pares, faziam gestos, imitações de animais e danças para a outra pessoa ficar sem graça. Estavam se divertindo vendo que o outro era obrigado a imitá-los em tudo.

Alguns estavam tendo dificuldade e Tom, junto com Leah e Abraxas, foi ajudar. Havia um trio bem problemático. O menino prendeu o outro que estava atrás do seu oponente, enquanto este prendeu a sombra do primeiro. Quando um deles se mexia, os outros dois faziam igual.

- Como vocês conseguiram isso? – Abraxas riu.

- N-não sei... – um deles disse, tentando se afastar e trazendo os outros consigo.

- Para desfazer o feitiço é só dizer "umbrae" mesmo. – Tom disse em voz alta, para que todos soubessem como agir.

O trio falou ao mesmo tempo e conseguiram se soltar.

- Tenham mais cuidado da próxima vez.

Continuou a andar pela sala e depois de um tempo disse:

- Já chega. Vamos passar para a próxima fase. – deu a ordem e logo várias vozes gritaram e sombras corriam para todos os cantos, indo para o teto, passando pela janela e pela porta.

Os que foram atingidos caíram no chão instantaneamente, olhavam de forma assustada em volta, pois os olhos eram a única coisa que conseguiam mexer.

Mais um tempo se passou, dessa vez sem incidentes, e Tom olhou em seu relógio. Levantou-se e encerrou a aula.

- Como já sabem, amanhã será no mesmo horário. Depois do jogo de quadribol. _Não usem os feitiços fora daqui._ – falou, frisando cada palavra de forma bem clara.

As pessoas começaram a se dispersar.

Esperou todos saírem, apanhou a chave de Slughorn e olhou uma última vez para as frases ininteligíveis. Desligou as luzes e foi se deitar. Amanhã seria um dia bem longo.

* * *

Tom acordou bem disposto para o café da manhã. Todo o seu time parecia nervoso com o jogo, mas não ele. As pessoas estavam agitadas e não viam a hora da partida começar. De um lado porque iriam poder ver de perto a estreia da grande Nicole Lopes na Corvinal, e por outro porque tinham certeza que ela daria uma surra na Sonserina. Tirando a própria Casa, era o que todos queriam.

Tom se sentou junto com Leah e Abraxas como de costume e Abraxas parecia ter ingerido toneladas de açúcar.

- Cara, não sei se torço para nossa Casa ou para Nicole...

- Para nós, é claro. – Leah o olhou feio. – Nem ouse torcer para aqueles nerds.

- Mas é a Nicole! – ele repetiu pela centésima vez de forma idiota.

- E daí? Estão dizendo que Scar preparou uma cilada para ela. – disse em tom de confidência para Abraxas e Tom.

- Como eu não sei disso? – Tom perguntou.

- Porque ele preparou com o David, o goleiro.

- Eu sei quem é David. Eu jogo com ele. – Tom disse, entediado.

- E o que tem o David? – Abraxas perguntou. – Como ele chega a você?

- Uma menina que divide o dormitório comigo e namora o Robert estava contando para as amigas e eu acidentalmente ouvi.

- Acidentalmente...sei. – Abraxas disse. – Por que garotas são tão fofoqueiras?

- Ei! Não somos nada! Se elas queriam privacidade parassem de dar gritinhos e fossem conversar em outro lugar.

- Mas o que eles vão fazer? Não vão machucar a Nicole, né? – ele perguntou preocupado e Tom já estava deixando de prestar atenção na conversa.

- Não. Prepararam uma poção para ela dormir e vão trancá-la no armário de vassouras do segundo andar.

Tom apanhou um bolinho e tirou um pedaço. Engoliu e depois disse:

- Do que adianta treinarmos tanto se não acreditarmos que vamos vencer? Eu tenho total convicção de que sou bom o suficiente para qualquer um. É patético ver que eles precisam usar essas trapaças para vencer.

Abraxas o olhou de forma estranha.

- Cara...você está parecendo um grifinório falando. Defendendo a honra e seguindo a ética.

- Eu não estou falando nada disso. Só acho que se a pessoa adora se gabar das suas habilidades, então tem que provar. E não me chame de "cara".

- Desculpe, Milord. Mas toda a ajuda é bem-vinda, não acha?

- Claro. Para isso existe um time. Sei que sou um excelente bruxo e serei ainda melhor, mas todo grande líder precisa de um exército. – terminou de comer e tomou um gole de seu copo de leite. Esticou o braço para pegar o pão que estava do outro lado da mesa. Erin sentou-se à sua frente e lhe entregou o pão.

- Oi, Pequeno Lorde. Bom, agora não posso mais te chamar de tão pequeno. – falou, sorrindo.

Leah se levantou.

- Bem, vou me arrumar para o jogo. Vem Abraxas.

- O que? Por que? Eu não terminei de comer...

- Abraxas. Vem. – ela falou entre os dentes e o menino acabou obedecendo.

- Que bom que eles já foram, assim podemos conversar em paz. Vim te desejar sorte, como da última vez. Deu certo pelo que me lembro. – ela sorriu.

- O que você quer _de verdade_? – perguntou de forma dura.

- Você.

- Não tenho tempo para isso. – tinha que se manter difícil ainda, ou ela desconfiaria da facilidade. Fez menção de levantar, mas ela se curvou sobre a mesa e segurou sua mão.

- Desculpa. Me dá mais uma chance? Dessa vez prometo que não vou te magoar. – Magoar? Tom sentiu vontade de rir. Irritar era a palavra certa.

Olhou-a sem nada responder durante alguns segundos, e ela sustentou seu olhar. Não precisava ler seus pensamentos para saber que ela estava se achando muito inteligente.

- Vou pensar no seu caso. Agora com licença. – ele se soltou. Deu as costas e saiu do salão. Ela agora devia estar exultante.

Foi para o vestiário e colocou seu uniforme. O batedor chamou a todos e ficaram em uma roda.

- Bem, gente. O Robert ainda não está aqui porque está colocando nosso planinho da vitória em prática. – disse sorrindo e a expressão dos jogadores pareceu ficar menos tensa. – Vai ser fácil sem a Lopes. Vamos esperá-lo aqui. Faltam 10 minutos e acredito que ele deva estar chegando. Vamos só...relaxar e pensar em como será nossa festa depois.

Todos riram concordando e começaram a conversar. Tom sentou-se em um banco distante e ficou esperando, concentrado, a chegada de Robert.

A porta se abriu e todos olharam ansiosos em direção dela. Era o menino do segundo ano que havia se tornado Comensal a pouco tempo, Travis. Victor Travis. Vendo que era apenas um garoto qualquer, ignoraram e voltaram para suas conversas.

Travis olhou em volta e viu Tom perto da porta, atrás dos armários. Correu até ele. Estava pálido e arfava como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

- Milord. – falou em voz baixa e com dificuldade de respiração. – Aconteceu um problema.

- Problema? Que problema? – Tom largou sua vassoura que estava polindo, em cima do banco, e levantou de forma rápida.

- Foi o Yaxley.

- O que tem ele? Fala logo!

- Ele usou o feitiço do bicho-papão em um grifinório.

- O que? – perguntou irritado, mas mantendo o tom baixo para que ninguém ouvisse.

- Isso não é a pior parte. O feitiço deu errado e o garoto está tendo um ataque epiléptico ou algo do tipo.

- Mas que droga! – apanhou sua varinha e saiu correndo do vestiário. Deu tempo apenas de ouvir alguém gritando:

- RIDDLE? O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO?

Travis e Tom corriam pelos corredores tentando não esbarrar nas pessoas que estavam indo em direção ao campo, com bandeiras, cornetas e mascotes. Na velocidade em que estavam para Tom elas mais pareciam borrões.

- Onde que ele está? – perguntou, sem parar.

- Terceiro andar. – o garoto estava na frente para mostrar o caminho.

Finalmente chegaram ao local que Travis indicava e Yaxley olhava aterrorizado para o menino que se contorcia de forma alucinada no chão. O sonserino estava com as mãos na cabeça e sua varinha estava caída no chão.

- Yaxley! O que você fez, seu imbecil?

- E-eu...usei o feitiço do bicho-papão! Mas algo deu errado.

- Não! Sério? – Tom disse irônico e quase espumando de raiva. – Travis, vai vigiar a escada para ver se alguém aparece. Qualquer coisa pergunta gritando: "O jogo já começou?" e aí saberemos que temos que correr.

O garoto concordou com a cabeça e correu para fazer o que Tom mandou.

- o que você fez errado?

- Eu não sei! – ele parecia prestes a entrar em pânico. – Eu disse "_múmia"_ como você mandou.

Tom respirou fundo e tentou segurar a mão para não meter um soco no nariz do garoto.

- MUMIA? Seu idiota! Você foi dois dias na aula, repetiu o feitiço cinquenta vezes e ainda falou errado?! – o pegou pela gola e o empurrou na parede, fazendo a cabeça de Yaxley bater fortemente produzindo um som alto.

- Ai... – ele disse.

- Sabe qual é a minha vontade? A minha vontade é de... – fechou os olhos e novamente respirou. – Ok. Depois conversamos.

- Mas...Milord...se eu falei errado, então não deveria ter acontecido nada, não é?

- Bom, - ele respondeu de forma ríspida – se isso aconteceu é porque obviamente há algum feitiço com essa palavra. Deve ter sido um feitiço criado por alguma múmia, que nem você!

Apontou a varinha para o garoto e, mesmo sabendo que não ia adiantar, falou:

- _Pasquim_. – nada aconteceu. O menino começou a engasgar. Sua língua devia estar enrolando e o sufocando. – Ah, droga..._enevarte!_ – nada. Teve uma ideia. Podia piorar a situação, mas tinha que tentar. – _Estupefaça!_ – o garoto recebeu um jato de luz vermelha e parou de se mexer, parecendo desacordado. Tom correu até ele. – _Enevarte._ – falou novamente e dessa vez o grifinório abriu os olhos.

- O...o que está acontecendo? Me sinto cansado...meus músculos doem... – olhou para Yaxley e arregalou os olhos. – Você!

- _Obliviate. – _uma luz branca saiu de sua varinha e foi direto para a cabeça do garoto. Achou que não seria necessário usar o feitiço que usara em Scott. No caso de Daniel havia muito detalhe para encobrir e ele teria que dizer como se lembrasse, até porque Dumbledore leria sua mente e veria a cena tal qual ele montou. Nesse caso era completamente desnecessário.

O garoto ficou com os olhos desfocados, até que olhou para ele novamente.

- Ei! Você é sonserino...o que eu faço caído...e com um sonserino aqui?

- Você teve um ataque epilético e eu te ajudei.

- Um sonserino? – ele riu. – E eu não sou epiléptico. – falou tentando se levantar. – Vocês devem ter me azarado. – saiu capengando. – Isso não fica assim.

Ele sumiu de vista e Tom voltou a atenção a Yaxley.

- Você está expulso do grupo.

- O que? – ele arregalou novamente os olhos. – Mas...

- Eu disse que não era para usar esses feitiços fora dele e você me desobedeceu. – virou as costas, mas Yaxley riu.

- Você acha que é simples assim, "milord"? Se me expulsar, conto sobre seu grupinho das Trevas para Dippet.

Tom engoliu em seco, mas tentou não mostrar nervosismo.

- Eu te mato se fizer isso.

- E aí você vai para Azkabam. Belo fim para um bruxo tão notável, não é?

Cerrou os punhos, irritado, mas não conseguia ver outra possibilidade.

- Se eu não te expulsar , todos vão sair usando os feitiços pelo Castelo sem nenhuma responsabilidade. E ainda por cima perderei minha moral.

- Não contarei nada. Também não quero que saibam o que aconteceu... – voltou a ficar desajeitado.

- Se contar...

- Já sei, já sei...você me mata. – sorriu de lado. Tom pensou em usar o _obliviate_ e estava se preparando para atacá-lo, quando ele continuou: - Ah...e nem tente usar aquele feitiço em mim. Minha mãe é curandeira e insiste em fazer milhares de testes comigo todo mês para ver se está tudo certo. Ela perceberia e conseguiria fazer com que fosse revertido.

_Droga!_, pensou.

Maldito.

- E então? O que vai ser?

- Milord? Está tudo bem? – Travis voltou. Vi o garoto correndo, continuei lá, mas achei que estava demorando...

- Está tudo ótimo. – disse sem tirar os olhos de Yaxley. – Tudo bem, então. Mas não faça mais isso.

- Fechado.

Sentia-se ridículo tendo que acreditar na promessa dele e como castigo apenas passar um sermão, como se fosse um papai zeloso.

Virou para Travis, apontou a varinha e falou, ainda irritado:

- Está tudo bem, Travis. Você foi ótimo.

- Pode deixar, Lord, não contarei nada daqui para ninguém.

- Sei disso. Sei disso. – se aproximou dele apontou a varinha. – _Obliviate._

- Uau. Você gosta mesmo desse feitiço. – Yaxley riu e Tom o olhou feio.

- Agora saia da minha frente antes que eu perca a cabeça.

- Sim, senhor. Milord. – falou debochado e saiu.

Tom o olhou se afastando e continuou parado sem acreditar no que tinha acontecido. Tinha que ameaçar os integrantes do grupo de outra forma...se outros viessem a fazer a mesma coisa, estava ferrado.

E definitivamente tinham que treinar mais.

_Múmia_...pensou abanando a cabeça.

Idiota.

Olhou no relógio e suspirou:

- É agora que Scar não vai parar de berrar.

* * *

**Esse capítulo foi bem longo. Pena que postei tão tarde... estava fazendo análise de um poema em ESPANHOL...dos astecas pra amanhã. **

**Fazer análise de poemas do século passado em português já é difícil...imagina de muitos séculos passados u.u**

**Enfim... voltei a escrever na fic do Tom e assim que essa maldita semana acabar, minhas "férias" de duas semanas começarão e então vou escrever um pouco mais nela.**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.  
**

**Resposta ao único review da semana:  
**

**Vitoria - Você saberá do motivo na fic seguinte, acho. Terá que aguardar só mais um pouco.  
Você tem 12 anos? Não imaginava! É da idade do meu irmão e eu que cuido e defendo ele rs.  
Nossa...agora to preocupada com os conteúdos da fic rs bem, a faixa etária está para maiores de 16 então está por sua conta e risco rsrsrs  
Eu sei que até agora não teve nada demais, mas isso mudará em breve... Tom está crescendo e se tornando homem rapidamente. Um homem cruel.  
E se sua irmã cuida de você com tanto zelo é porque ela te ama :) pelo menos é assim com meu irmão.  
Também acho que ele tem um autocontrole enorme, mas como líder ele não pode perder a cabeça facilmente, né?  
E sim...mostrarei o Tom perdendo a virgindade. Não será nada belo ou romântico rs.  
Aliás, vou mostrar isso de outro personagem também, mas não direi qual.  
E se Tom sente ciúmes da Coline? Hum... pela personalidade dele, não. Ainda mais que ele se interessa por outra...  
**

**Beijos e até semana que vem!  
**


	15. Resolve-se A Charada

Capítulo 15 – Resolve-se A Charada.

Vendo que não havia mais jeito de chegar a tempo para o jogo, Tom foi para a biblioteca procurar o dicionário de runas. Madame Pince olhava pela janela quando Tom entrou. Ela o olhou feio, como sempre, e disse:

- Nem em dia de jogo você me deixa em paz?

- Eu não faço nada com você...às vezes fico na minha, lendo um livro e só isso.

- Mas é por causa de pessoas como você que eu não posso estar lá. – apontou para o jogo que estava acontecendo.

- Se não gosta do emprego, por que não sai dele?

- Olha aqui, menino. Diz logo o que você quer. Leve o livro e vai embora daqui.

- Ótimo. Eu quero um dicionário de runas.

- Está naquela estante. – apontou para a segunda estante. – Na terceira prateleira contando de baixo para cima. Décimo oitavo livo da direita para a esquerda.

Tom ignorou a pergunta que teve vontade de fazer ("como você sabe onde cada livro está nessa biblioteca gigante com milhares de exemplares?") e foi logo para a direção indicada. Já teria que aguentar o mal humor de Robert, não estava com muita vontade de suportar Madame Pince hoje.

Puxou um livro pequeno, grosso e com uma caveira desenhada. O título estava em runas. Ótimo dicionário. Ajudava muito.

Foi até Madame Pince e entregou o livro. Ela revirou os olhos e disse:

- Eu disse décimo oitavo e não décimo nono. Esse daí é "Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo".

- Sobre o que é?

- São contos de fada para crianças bruxas.

- Como A Bela e A Fera e Branca de Neve?

- Quem? – ela fez uma careta, provavelmente achando que ele fosse retardado.

- Deixa para lá. – foi colocar no lugar e tentar contar novamente. Não estava interessado em contos infantis. Apanhou um grande livro branco, que mais parecia uma enorme pedra polida e estava entalhado nele o título: "Dicionário runas antigas – inglês / inglês – runas antigas". Levou novamente até o balcão e Madame Pince anotou em seu caderno.

- Entregue daqui a uma semana.

- Tão pouco tempo? Normalmente são quinze dias.

- Esse livro é muito pedido por causa das aulas de runas e só temos dois exemplares. Se precisar ficar com ele mais tempo, venha aqui e renove. Isso se não tiver uma lista de espera.

- Tudo bem.

Tom apanhou o pergaminho onde havia anotado os versos e esperava que não tivesse desenhado errado. Foi para a Sala Comunal e sentou-se na poltrona em frente à lareira. Encostou as costas no braço da poltrona e ficou com a perna dobrada no estofado, para manter o livro em pé. Colocou o pergaminho sobre o dicionário aberto e viu a primeira palavra.

Runas era mais difícil do que pensava. Funcionava exatamente da mesma forma que japonês e chinês, como viu uma vez em um livro trouxa. Um símbolo separado era de um jeito, mas uma palavra se juntando com outra tornava-se um novo desenho. E como o dicionário era bem grande, às vezes achava parte da palavra e os desenhos o confundiam.

Depois de quase uma hora, conseguiu escrever a primeira linha:

"_Nas entranhas do castelo segredos encerro_"

Ótimo. Tinha sido um bom progresso. Segredo...poderia estar se referindo à Câmara dos Segredos que Salazar havia dito?

Esperava que sim. Continuou tentando traduzir, mas ouviu barulho vindo da abertura da Sala e logo todos os sonserinos estavam entrando.

Seus rostos estavam abatidos e ninguém queria conversar. Os jogadores passaram olhando para Tom de forma zangada, até que Robert apareceu.

Olhava em volta, como se procurasse alguém para bater ou uma corda para se enforcar. Tom esperava que fosse a segunda opção, porque algo o dizia que era ele o objeto da procura.

Finalmente os olhos de Robert focalizaram em Tom e por um segundo ele pensou que faíscas saíram dela.

- RIDDLE! POSSO SABER O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO SENTADO NO SOFÁ, LENDO CONFORTAVELMENTE, EM VEZ DE ESTAR VOLTANDO DO CAMPO?

- Sinto muito. Eu precisei sair.

- SEU...SEU... – ele parecia em dificuldade de achar um xingamento e Tom ficou esperando. – PERDEMOS DE 300 A 50!

- Ui...que horror. – ele socou o sofá irritado e Tom notou que de repente a sala estava lotada de pessoas querendo explicações de Tom. Todos estavam muito nervosos, sem falar que adoravam uma boa confusão. – E a Lopes? Achei que fossem prendê-la no armário e assim, nem minha falta faria vocês perderem.

- Nem me fale desse nome! Não deu certo. O imbecil do David deixou outra pessoa beber o suco dela que estava com a poção.

- Ei! Eu não deixei! Foi um acidente! – uma voz distante reclamou. Vinha de um menino muito loiro, de mãos dadas com uma menina da mesma cor de cabelo.

- CALA A BOCA! E então?

- E então o que? – Tom perguntou surpreso por ele ainda estar respirando. Seu rosto estava tão vermelho que pensou que ele estava tendo um infarto.

- Não me estresse ainda mais, Riddle!

- Se é que isso é possível. – falou rindo – Eu recebi uma carta urgente do orfanato. – mentiu – Precisava responder na mesma hora.

- E o que era tão urgente?

- É confidencial, sinto muito.

- Tom Riddle, você está... – já prevendo o que ele falaria, Tom se levantou e disse rapidamente:

- Posso conversar em particular com você?

- Por que? Não quer que os outros me veem te dando bronca? – perguntou debochado. – Porque eu não me importo.

- Deixe-me conversar com você e depois, se quiser, pode me humilhar.

Eles se encararam sem falar nada e Robert fez que sim, relutante.

- Tudo bem. Vamos lá para fora.

Saíram e esperaram que a porta se fechasse. Robert perguntou:

- E então? O que você quer? Vai explicar o que é tão confidencial?

- Quero te chamar para fazer parte de um grupo secreto. – Robert riu.

- Você está brincando comigo? Grupinho Secreto? Eu tenho 9 anos, por acaso?

- É um grupo que eu lidero de pessoas seletas. Eu ensino Artes das Trevas.

Robert arregalou os olhos

- Arte das Trevas? Mas...isso é proibido.

- Eu sei. E por isso você será um dos bruxos que terão armas secretas para o futuro. Saberá feitiços e poções que mais ninguém vai saber.

- Eu não sei...

- Eu os chamo de Comensais da Morte.

- Que nome forte... – ele deu um pequeno sorriso, mas estava nervoso, pois Tom parecia bem sério.

- Mas se participar não pode contar sobre o grupo para ninguém. _Ninguém_.

- Bom, acho que tudo bem. Vou participar. – Tom deu um sorriso vitorioso.

- Ótimo. Nos encontramos oito horas da noite todo sábado e domingo na sala de Slughorn. – novamente seus olhos aumentaram de tamanho.

- Slughorn está nisso?

- É claro que não. Ele acha que é um grupo de estudos.

- Ah. – ele disse somente. – Ok, Riddle. Nos vemos lá.

- Mais uma coisa. Ninguém lá me chama mais de Riddle. – Robert ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Chamam de que, então?

- Você saberá. E tenho certeza que se sentirá melhor em me chamar do meu novo nome quando assistir sua primeira aula. Boa noite. – saiu e voltou para a Sala Comunal deixando Robert absorver as informações novas. Agora parariam de gritar com ele.

Voltou ao seu dicionário e tornou a traduzir, agora a segunda linha.

A noite foi passando e quando deu meia-noite os olhos de Tom começaram a pesar. A segunda linha estava pronta e apenas uma palavra da terceira.

"_Mudo minha aparência mas o lugar é certo_

_Porém..."_

Guardou o pergaminho dentro da primeira página do livro e foi se deitar. No dia seguinte teria aula e precisava descansar.

* * *

Na segunda-feira, Tom havia acabado de assistir as aulas. A última tinha sido a de Transfiguração. McGonagall passara um trabalho dificílimo e gigantesco. Pelo menos essa semana seria menos problemática. Não teria mais treinos da equipe até tarde e não precisaria treinar novos feitiços com Leah e Abraxas.

E por falar neles...caminhou em direção aos dois. Não havia conseguido conversar antes, pois tinha que prestar atenção nas aulas. Como estava cheio de atividades, o tempo para estudar havia diminuído. Para seu desempenho não cair, não pode tirar o foco das aulas nem por um segundo.

Leah olhou para ele e sorriu. O sorriso dela era absurdamente idêntico ao de Erin. Tom tentou afastar essa imagem de sua cabeça.

- Olá, Milord. – ela disse.

- Tenho uma nova missão para vocês. – a garota e Abraxas se entreolharam, nervosos. – Quero que descubram segredos sobre todos os Comensais.

- Segredos? – Abraxas perguntou, sem entender o objetivo.

- Sim. Quero ter algo mais para assegurar que não contarão nada sobre nossos encontros. Não sejam pegos e não contem nada.

Fizeram que sim com a cabeça e saíram para longe de suas vistas.

Dirigiu-se para o Salão Principal para o almoço, quando novamente Erin apareceu em seu caminho. Tom tentou não mostrar a irritação que sentia por ela estar sempre impedindo sua passagem.

- Oi, Lorde. Pensou no que eu falei? – ele a olhou de cima a baixo e viu Coline passando à distância. Já desistira de tentar fazer a menina aceitar seu falso amor para que depois entrasse no grupo. Com Erin no caminho nunca conseguiria mesmo. E namorando-a, esperava descobrir como Kian soubera do seu grupo. - Pensei.

- E então? – ela perguntou ansiosa.

- Tudo bem. Vamos namorar, mas nunca mais quero te ver perto daquele idiota.

O rosto dela ficou radiante. Quem olhasse pensaria que ela realmente gostava dele.

- Claro! Nunca mais! – o abraçou e falou em seu ouvido. – Você não vai se arrepender.

- É o que espero. – ele a olhou nos olhos e ouviu seus pensamentos: "_vou chamá-lo para ir a Hogsmeade nesse fim de semana. Ele não vai poder ir por causa do grupo e vai acabar me chamando para entrar!_". Com seu olhar frio, Erin estremeceu, mas forçou um sorriso e tentou jogar seu charme.

- Então, meu Lorde. Vamos comemorar indo juntos a Hogsmeade nesse fim de semana?

- Ok. Não tenho nada para fazer.

O sorriso da garota sumiu por alguns segundos. E Tom se segurou para não rir da expressão dela.

Pelo jeito havia tido informações sobre o grupo, mas não a hora. Ela devia achar que era o dia inteiro.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos e então Erin percebeu que deveria dizer algo.

- Ótimo. – deu um sorriso enorme e totalmente falso. – Vai para o almoço? – ela segurou sua mão e foram andando assim para o Salão.

- Era exatamente isso que eu fazia quando você me interrompeu. – Erin percebeu que não conseguiria mais iludir Tom e que agora ele parecia muito mais confiante. Ela não conseguiria controlá-lo.

Chegaram ao Salão e sentaram-se na mesa da Sonserina. Algumas pessoas viraram-se para olhar o mais novo casal. Outros não deram a mínima importância.

Tom viu Kian o olhando de forma furiosa e entortando seu garfo enquanto seu outro punho sobre a mesa parecia prestes a sangrar, de tanto que ele apertava. Virou-se depois para a mesa da Grifinória e viu Coline observando-o com expressão triste. Sua amiga parecia consolá-la e ela fazia que sim com a cabeça.

Nada daquilo importou. Começou a comer e respondia a tudo que Erin perguntava. Depois de dez minutos do horário do almoço, Leah e Abraxas voltaram e se sentaram à sua frente.

Não tiveram tempo de ver que Erin estava ali e Leah começou:

- Parte do plano já está feito.

- Plano? Que plano? – Erin se virou para a irmã e sorriu. – Oi, maninha. Quanto tempo, né? Quase não temos nos falado.

- Tom...digo...Milord, o que ela faz aqui?

- Milord? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Até ela está te chamando assim?

Tom a ignorou e respondeu Leah:

- Estamos namorando.

Os dois arregalaram os olhos. Abraxas não disse nada, mas Leah falou:

- O que? Mas...eu achei...

- Você achou errado, irmãzinha. – Erin estreitou os olhos e Leah encolheu um pouco o corpo, de forma involuntária. – E sim. Estamos namorando. Algum problema?

Fez que não e começou a comer sua comida sem muita vontade.

- E Kian? – Abraxas finalmente reagiu. Erin fez um sinal de desdém.

- Não sei...por aí.

- Hum...Lord, então ela vai entrar para o...

- Malfoy, temo que Knight não esteja se sentindo bem. – olhou-o nos olhos mostrando claramente o que estava implícito: cale-se. – É melhor levá-la à Madame Mary, não?

- Hum...ok. – ele cutucou a colega, que levantou rapidamente e se afastaram.

- Sobre o que ele ia falar, Tom?

- Não faço a mínima ideia.

- Sei... – ela voltou a comer, mas era óbvio que não desistiria.

* * *

Tom estava no sofá da Sala Comunal com Erin. Beijavam-se já há algum tempo. Na verdade, Erin o beijava, enquanto Tom vasculhava sua mente em busca de alguma informação.

Nada a acrescentar.

Teria que investigar Kian, apesar de que provavelmente não era algo difícil de se deduzir. Um grupo de pessoas o chamava de Lord ou Milorde. Era mais do que claro que havia alguma coisa nisso.

Essa devia ser a resposta, mas por via das dúvidas, daria um jeito de procurar na mente de Kian.

Tom se afastou de Erin.

- Tenho que ir dormir. Amanhã será um longo dia.

- Já? – ela se inclinou para frente querendo voltar a beijá-lo, mas ele a afastou.

- Eu disse que basta. Boa noite. – falou em tom de conclusão.

A garota suspirou e deu de ombros. Forçou mais um sorriso e respondeu:

- Boa noite. Até amanhã. – subiu as escadas e Tom se dirigiu para seu próprio dormitório. Alguns garotos já estavam ali, inclusive Abraxas que o olhava interessado.

- E então? O que aconteceu?

- O que? – Tom perguntou, enquanto mudava a roupa e deitava na cama.

- Como isso aconteceu? Eu achei que ela estivesse com o Kian desde as férias.

- Não sei. Deve ter se cansado daquele fracassado.

- Aposto que ela deve ter ouvido falar dos boatos do nosso grupo e percebeu que você era um partido bem mais poderoso. – Tom se retesou e o olhou desconfiado.

- Você sabe dos boatos? Quem os espalhou?

- Bom...na verdade é bem simples, né? Todos nós estamos te chamando de "Lord" e "Milord" e Slughorn empresta a sala dele para você todo fim de semana. Você disse que era um grupo de estudos e a maioria acreditou...mas não todos. Muitos sabem que você é...ambicioso e quase todo nosso grupo é de sonserinos. E não quaisquer sonserinos. São todos que se destacam em algo. Alguns o chamam de Aprendiz de Slughorn ou Slugh dois. Ou até Slughinho. – Abraxas parecia segurar o riso.

Tom parou para pensar. Será que seria perigoso as pessoas saberem de seu grupo? Ele sempre usava magia contra intruso e colocava isolamento acústico. Bom, ninguém tinha provas. E com as novas medidas que estava tomando, ninguém abriria a boca sobre o clube ou o deduraria.

Não falou mais nada e pegou o dicionário de runas, abriu a capa e pegou o pergaminho que tinha deixado ali. Voltou ao trabalho.

- O que é isso? Tem trabalho de Runas? – Abraxas perguntou assustado.

- Não. Isso é um assunto particular.

- Ah...ok, então. – Abraxas apanhou um livro e começou a ler, deixando Tom em paz com sua tradução.

Após uma hora, finalmente estava completo. Tom juntou tudo e leu:

"_Nas entranhas do Castelo segredos encerro_

_Mudo minha aparência, mas o lugar é certo_

_Porém amigo é quem avisa:_

_Encontra-me apenas aquele que precisa."_

Era uma charada! E ao que tudo indicava, se resolvesse a charada descobriria onde ficava a Câmara dos Segredos.

- Mas o que será? – falou em voz alta. Abraxas interrompeu sua leitura e olhou para ele.

- O que disse?

- Nada... – ele olhou por cima de seu braço, em direção à folha.

- Ah, uma charada. Legal... – Tom afastou o pergaminho dele e Abraxas deu de ombros. Voltou à sua leitura.

Será que era assim tão ruim mostrar aquilo? Talvez ele soubesse a resposta e não precisaria dizer o porquê de estar tentando resolver aquele mistério.

- Hum...você é bom em charadas? – Abraxas largou o livro de novo e deu de ombros.

- Não muito, mas posso tentar.

Tom hesitou um pouco, mas passou a folha e o dicionário para ele. Abraxas leu por alguns instantes e depois foi procurar alguma coisa no dicionário. Depois de mais alguns minutos ele devolveu a Tom.

- Aqui. – apontou para a última palavra. – Não sei se ajuda, mas esse símbolo antes de qualquer palavra representa uma letra maiúscula. Bem, foi a única coisa que aprendi dessa aula. – riu.

Tom olhou e releu. A palavra "Precisa" então era com "p" maiúsculo. Isso queria dizer que aquela palavra era importante. Se a destacaram era porque ou queriam dar ênfase nela ou era um nome próprio. Ou os dois.

Ficou pensando nessas coisas e ouviu a voz do colega novamente:

- Mas o que é isso?

- Ah...eu vi em um livro e fiquei curioso. Só isso. E também me ajuda a estudar para Runas.

- Ah...esqueci que você é cdf. – riu, mas depois lembrou com quem estava falando e pigarreou. – Digo...sem ofensas. – Tom o ignorou e continuou olhando para a estrofe. – Sabe a quem você poderia pedir ajuda?

- Quem? – Tom olhou para ele, curioso.

- Debra. Ela é ótima em charada. Tem que ser.

- Por que?

- Ué...esqueceu que para entrar na Sala Comunal da Corvinal tem que adivinhar uma dessas? Se não souber, dorme do lado de fora.

Sim! Tom tinha esquecido!

Na próxima reunião perguntaria a Debra e seus problemas acabariam em breve.

Guardou o dicionário com o pergaminho dentro de sua mala e se deitou. Ficou olhando para o teto e pôs o exercício de não pensar em nada antes de dormir em prática como fazia todas as noites.

Fechou os olhos e adormeceu profundamente.

* * *

**Olá! Feliz Natal atrasado e um ótimo Reveillón amanhã! **

**Não postei semana passada porque...hum...nao lembro o porquê rs. Acho que estava muito quente. Por causa desse calor eu quase não tenho entrado no pc. Uso o meu iPad, mas por ali não dá para postar fic.  
**

**Bem, em todo caso...espero que tenham gostado não só do capítulo como também da charada. Sim! Fui eu que criei! Uhuuu! rs Parabéns para mim rs  
**

**E por que a cada capítulo que eu posto, mais eu odeio a Erin? Mulherzinha insurpotável...  
**

**Reviews:  
**

**Vitoria - Violento? rs Também não imagino de forma violenta, mas sim...sem emoção alguma. Apenas como mais um passo para seus planos ou algo assim. Ele é do tipo que tudo o que faz serve de caminho para seus objetivos do mal rs.  
Na verdade eu não pensava sobre a sua idade ou a de todos os outros leitores. Eram como seres mágicos e bonzinhos que não possuem idade!  
Eu acho que as crianças estão entrando muito rápido no mundo adulto e por isso mesmo os adultos acabam parecendo mais lentos. Por que tem mais tempo...  
mas sinceramente? Tenho saudades da minha infância. Menos responsabilidade, o mundo era menos ameaçador e os planos pro futuro sempre pareciam mais realizáveis justamente por estarem mais distante. Então eu podia pensar: isso vai se realizar, mas ainda tenho tempo...  
Nossa. To falando como uma velha de 70 anos rs. Não liga pra mim...sou muito preocupada com o futuro.  
O Tom e o Kian vão cair na porrada sim! Vou te dizer qual é o capítulo: Capítulo 22. Ainda falta um pouco, mas será legal rs.  
O destino de Abraxas e alguma garota eu ainda estou decidindo... não sei ainda o que fazer. E acho que o Tom não se apaixonaria por ninguém. Principalmente depois da quarta fic (muahuahua! mistério!)  
E o Abraxas vai sentir ciúmes da Leah várias vezes... nada mais a declarar.  
**

**LadyProngs24 - review 1: menina! Não sou Drama Queen! Viu qual foi a temperatura que deu semana passada? 43,2! Foi a temperatura mais alta desde o verão de 1915! e no dia de Natal a sensação térmica foi de 50°C! Vamos morrer derretidos, sim!  
Como postaram no facebook: acho que o mundo acabou mesmo no dia 21 de dezembro e estamos todos no inferno u.u  
Sim...os diretores de Hogwarts são sempre doidos rs, mas eu não quis colocá-lo muito doido porque o Dumbledore tem que ser mil vezes melhor! Muito mais legal.  
Rsrsrs acredita que faz meses que eu nao entro no Pottermore? Meus pontos devem ter evaporado de novo...toda vez que eu entro lá, somem com os meus pontos!**

**Review 2: Evoluído eu não sei, mas é uma peça importante pro Tom. Assim como os peões são importantes num jogo de Xadrez. Servem para proteger as peças de mais valor.  
Ahhh ele vai arranjar ameaças melhores...pode ter certeza que em breve vão olhá-lo com outros olhos rs.  
Não tem google, mas tem livro mágico! O que será melhor? Hum...  
E não! Não foi por hobby! Era um trabalho pra faculdade. Valia dois pontos e meio. E pior: em breve terei outros pra fazer.  
**

**Beijos meu povo. Vou aproveitar que o calor deu uma treguinha e que to animada hoje para parar de ler "As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo" (que está emocionante!) e ir escrever na quarta fic do Tom.  
**

**Até semana que vem!  
**


	16. Nossa Vã Filosofia

Capítulo 16 – Nossa Vã Filosofia.

O restante da semana passou depressa já que não estava tendo que sofrer com treinos e muitos estudos. O trabalho de McGonagall já estava pronto e Tom tinha certeza que estava digno de um Excelente.

Erin fazia questão de estar sempre por perto quando conversava com Leah e Abraxas, para ver se pegava alguma informação importante. Tom estava começando a se irritar.

Apesar de finalmente ter o alvo de seu desejo e de poder usá-la de alguma forma para o que quisesse fazer, ela o estava atrapalhando.

Se em três dias já se sentia dessa forma, como seria por mais tempo?

Ao término da última aula do dia, aproveitou que Erin estaria em outra turma e foi falar com seus dois subordinados.

- Conseguiram tudo o que pedi?

- Sim. – Abraxas falou contente. – Hoje foi o último. – ele entregou um bolo de pergaminhos para Tom que guardou em sua mochila.

- Muito bem. – falou satisfeito.

- Por que não treinamos essa semana um novo feitiço? – Leah perguntou.

- Saberão amanhã.

- O que _nós_ saberemos? – Erin se aproximou e envolveu Tom com seus braços, olhando de forma astuta para a irmã.

- Nada. – Tom suspirou. Erin fez cara de ofendida.

- Vai me dizer que meu namorado guarda segredo de mim?

- Todo mundo tem seus segredos. – respondeu e com um olhar avisou que os outros dois já poderiam se afastar.

- Não a gente, não é? – ela se virou, ficando de frente para ele. Tom deu um meio sorriso e a olhou nos olhos.

- Não você. – ela franziu a sobrancelha sem entender o que ele quis dizer com isso.

Ele segurou sua mão e foram andando pelo castelo. Scott se aproximou e Tom sentiu seu estômago dar um nó. Fazia tanto tempo que não falava com ele que esqueceu que ele era seu "amigo", fazia parte do grupo, o ajudava em legilimensia e que era potencialmente perigoso para seu futuro.

Ele se aproximou e sorriu para Erin.

- Hey! Você é a famosa namorada do Tom, então? Prazer. – ele esticou a mão. Erin o olhou de cima a baixo e fez uma cara de nojo.

- Por que deixa esse...lufa-lufa – falou como se fosse um tipo de xingamento. – te chamar de Tom? Você não permite que ninguém se dirija a você dessa forma.

- Porque eu sou amigo dele. – Scott disse, ofendido com a forma que ela falou.

- Não estava me dirigindo a você. – voltou a atenção para Tom. – Heim?

- Porque ele é meu amigo. – forçou-se a dizer.

- Achei que não precisasse de amigos... – Tom se segurou para não mandá-la calar a boca e virou-se para Scott.

- Ignore-a. Você está melhor?

- Claro. E inclusive queria saber se poderia voltar pro... – Tom o puxou pelo braço.

- Vamos conversar em particular.

- Por que? Tem algo realmente estranho acontecendo aqui. – Erin se aproximou. – Eu sou ótima em guardar segredos e...

- Cala a boca! – Tom explodiu. – Você é minha namorada, não minha secretária, chefe ou mãe. Não se meta nos meus assuntos e aí podemos continuar a namorar sem problemas. Ok? – Erin ficou assustada olhando-o, assim como Scott. – Vá para a Sala Comunal e depois, se eu estiver com vontade, eu vou para lá ficar com você. Que tal?

A menina fechou o rosto e o olhou furiosa.

- Tom Riddle – uma veia na testa de Tom latejou ao ouvir novamente seu nome todo. – Quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens?

- Eu sou Lord Voldemort. O Lord das Trevas. – os três ficaram em silêncio, até que a gargalhada de Erin quebrou a calmaria.

Ela olhou em volta, rindo.

- Sério...isso aqui é algum tipo de brincadeira? Você realmente tem um sério problema de megalomania, né? Aiai... – ela deu um tapinha no rosto de Tom. – Pelo menos isso mostra que você tem a qualidade que admiro muito nas pessoas: me fazer rir. Bem, vou dormir. Se quiser me ver, me encontre em Hogsmeade amanhã no Três Vassouras. E não vou ficar te esperando na Sala Comunal. Boa noite.

Virou-se e deixou Tom olhando sem acreditar.

Como ela ousava rir e fazer pouco dele?

Ao mesmo tempo em que quase quebrava sua varinha em sua mão fechada, de tanta raiva que estava, seu coração estava disparado e não pôde deixar de admirar a menina.

Fora exatamente por aquele tipo de atitude que Tom tinha se sentido atraído por ela. Era má, gostava de mandar e se sentia tão poderosa quanto ele. Manteve a irmã reprimida e a torturava psicologicamente sem que ninguém soubesse, pois seu rosto angelical e seu sorriso a fazia parecer outra pessoa impossível de cometer tais atos.

Tom não sabia se queria matá-la ou beijá-la naquele momento.

Scott o arrancou de seus devaneios, dizendo:

- Relação estranha...

- Pois é. – Tom respondeu sem tirar os olhos do local que a alguns segundos Erin esteve.

- Bem, e sobre amanhã?

- Ah...sim, claro. Você pode voltar.

- Obrigado. E quanto às aulas de legilimensia? – finalmente Tom voltou sua atenção para o menino. Observou-o atentamente analisando os prós e os contras. Se dissesse que era melhor parar, o garoto poderia desconfiar de algo.

- Tudo bem. Recomeçaremos semana que vem.

Ele sorriu.

- Ótimo! Obrigado, Tom.

* * *

Na noite anterior, Erin realmente não o havia esperado na Sala Comunal e como vingança Tom resolveu não aparecer em Hogsmeade. Depois de pegar a chave com Slughorn, foi para a biblioteca estudar e tentar resolver a charada de trás do espelho.

Leu e releu aquelas quatro linhas até já ter gravado. Quando deu a hora do almoço, foi até a cozinha pegar algo para comer. Não queria ir ao Salão e encontrar sua "namorada" lá gritando com ele, querendo saber porque não apareceu no encontro.

Depois de comer o suficiente, resolveu ir novamente até o espelho Ojesed. Não se cansava de ficar olhando para aquelas duas imagens. Achava que se passasse horas olhando, poderia encontrar alguma resposta, afinal ele encontrara a charada na segunda fez em que esteve nesse lugar.

Dessa vez não ficou parado apenas. Investigou todo o cômodo a sua volta. Analisou cada mínima parte do espelho, mas parecia não haver nenhum dado novo.

Sentou-se novamente no chão e ficou ali até dar a hora da reunião.

Levantou-se e foi até a Sala de Slughorn. Abraxas já estava ali em frente esperando a porta ser aberta.

- Oi. Por que não apareceu em Hogsmeade?

- Não quis. Onde está Leah?

- Já vem. Ela estava com um cara do quarto ano...acho que estão saindo. Não sei.

Tom abriu a porta. Usou os feitiços de proteção que sempre usava e os de extensão também, para que a sala ficasse maior.

De repente ouviu passos corridos do lado de fora e Leah apareceu ofegante em sua frente.

- Milorde...eu...não sei como te contar, mas...

- Fala logo! – ordenou. Na última vez que alguém surgiu assim, Yaxley tinha feito besteira. Esperava que ele, ou qualquer outro dali, não tivesse feito outra vez.

- Eu vi Erin...beijando Kian em uma rua escondida. Eu...sinto muito.

Tom não ficou com raiva, com ciúme de namorado ou ofendido. Sabia que ela estava com Kian e apenas usava Tom para descobrir o grupo para seu amorzinho. Não esperava que fosse ser diferente. No entanto, tinha que fingir algo.

- Entendo. – tentou fazer uma expressão de tristeza, mas não era muito bom nisso. Nunca sentira-se triste antes. Decepcionado ou desanimado quando algo não dava certo e ele não podia controlar, sim. Irritado quando não conseguia o que esperava, sempre. Mas esses sentimentos pequenos e de gente fraca como amor, simpatia, tristeza...? Nunca.

Poderia até ter ciúmes, como todo mundo tem de seus objetos pessoais, algo como uma invasão de privacidade. E talvez era esse o mais próximo que ele sentiu naquele momento. Mas nada que não pudesse resolver depois.

Leah olhou Abraxas, sem saber se deveria falar mais alguma coisa ou mudar de assunto, mas a chegada dos outros integrantes fez com que Tom esquecesse aquele assunto. Scott também entrou e sorriu ao vê-lo. Tom não retribuiu.

- Todos já chegaram? – olhou em volta. Sabia todos os participantes de cor. Robert apareceu por último.

- Oi. Hum...resolvi vir.

- Feche a porta. – disse e Robert obedeceu.

- Bem, já que todos estão aqui, antes que eu comece a aula quero dar três avisos: o primeiro é que não iremos mais, a cada semana, aprender um feitiço novo. Ao que parece, dois dias não é o suficiente para algumas mentes retardadas acompanharem as aulas. – olhou rapidamente para Yaxley. – Todo mês irei ensinar algo novo e passaremos o restante dele aperfeiçoando. – algumas vozes começaram a se alterar, mas Tom continuou e todos se calaram. – Como já aprendemos dois, até o final desse mês ficaremos treinando eles. Mês que vem iniciaremos a nova aula. Isso quer dizer que conseguiremos terminar o programa de feitiços que estou usando e mais duas ou três poções. O restante terá que ficar para o próximo ano, junto com as novas lições.

Wilkes levantou a mão.

- Alguns de nós não estaremos aqui no ano que vem. Como vai ser?

Tom não tinha pensado nisso.

- Vou pensar no que fazer e aviso quando tiver tido a solução. Mais alguma pergunta sobre isso? – ninguém falou nada. – Muito bem. Segundo aviso: eu pensei bem e percebi que uma ameaça de expulsão do grupo não era o suficiente para manter vocês longe de confusão. – novamente uma rápida olhada para Yaxley, sem que ninguém notasse, já que discursava sempre olhando para cada um dos presentes. – Por isso arranjei um novo método. Resolvi pesquisar um pouco mais sobre a vida dos meus "alunos". Sabe como é, sou um professor muito dedicado.

Sorriu debochado e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, enquanto as pessoas tentavam adivinhar do que ele estava falando.

- Tenho informações cruciais sobre cada um aqui presente. Informações que vocês guardam a sete chaves, segredos que não gostariam de contar ao mundo. Têm havido boatos sobre nosso grupo e não gosto muito disso. Não fico feliz ao saber que podemos ter traidores aqui. Caso usem qualquer coisa ensinada, ou digam qualquer coisa dita aqui para pessoas de fora, seu segredo virá à tona.

Várias vozes se alteraram e Tom permitiu que digerissem a ideia. Rookwood falou, irritado.

- Você está nos chantageando?

- Bom, não gosto dessa palavra. É tão...mesquinha. Prefiro que diga que isso é uma troca de favores. Que tal?

Robert riu.

- Isso é ridículo. Por que vocês obedecem a esse pirralho?

- Como você é novo, vou relevar essa ofensa. Odeio ter que explicar isso a cada novo integrante. Vou começar a preparar folhetins. Eu sou Tom Marvolo Riddle. Último descendente de Salazar Slytherin. Sei mais de Arte das Trevas do que qualquer um aqui e como você são ávidos pelo saber, me obedecem. – sorriu.

- Você é...? – Robert arregalou os olhos. – Bem, mas quem garante que você realmente tem essas coisas contra nós? Você pode estar blefando.

- Tem algo mais sobre mim que ninguém mais aqui sabe. – falou descendo as escadas, que havia colocado para poder ficar no alto e ver o desempenho de todos. Andou até Robert que o encarava de cima.

- E o que é?

- Sou legilimens.

Todos ficaram em silêncio e Yaxley riu.

- Legilimens? Você? Tem 13 anos de idade! Para saber isso tem que ser bem poderoso! Poucos bruxos são legilimens. Só Dumbledore é, que eu saiba.

- Pois agora você sabe de mais um.

- Prove. – Robert o desafiou.

- Ahhh, como os seres humanos são descrentes! Tudo bem. Pense em algo, qualquer coisa.

Tom o olhou nos olhos e viu um pequeno Robert de nove anos, com a cabeça deitada no colo de sua mãe, de baixo de uma linda árvore. Ela lia Robson Crusoé para ele, enquanto o menino de olhos fechados imaginava-se como aquele personagem.

- E como termina o livro?

- O que? – Robert perguntou, surpreso.

- Eu nunca li Robson Crusoé. Mas dizem que é muito bom. E nossa. Sua mãe é muito bonita. Ops...espera... – Tom viu uma outra imagem. Era a mãe dele deitada na cama. Sua pele estava pálida, e os olhos abertos estavam vazios, sem expressão. O menino chorava enquanto um homem a cobria com um lençol. – Correção: ela _era_ bonita. Morreu de que?

Robert o olhava aterrorizado e a sala estava em silêncio. Os espectadores olhavam de um para o outro, esperando ver a reação de Robert para saber se Tom estava falando a verdade.

Como ele não respondeu nada, Tom abaixou a cabeça e deu uma risada.

- Vocês ainda têm muito o que aprender sobre mim. Ainda querem discutir?

Ninguém disse o contrário e Tom voltou a subir as escadas e sentou-se no púlpito que havia criado. – Terceiro aviso: não se esqueçam de se referir a mim como Lord Voldemort, Lord das Trevas ou Milord. Esse é mais um aviso especial para nosso novo colega, Robert Scar. Certo, Scar? – Robert o olhava ainda em estado de choque. – Ótimo. Vamos começar a aula?

* * *

Após treinarem novamente o primeiro feitiço ensinado, a do bicho-papão, – onde Tom achou melhor escrever o feitiço e o contra-feitiço no quadro para que mais ninguém errasse e os mandou copiar – as pessoas começaram a sair desanimadas. Era muito cansativo ter que rever seus medos novamente. Mas eles estavam bem melhores.

Tom não deixou que Scott treinasse esse. Em vez disso o puxou e arrumou a desculpa de que ele ainda não tinha aprendido o segundo feitiço e por isso estava atrasado em relação aos outros. E não precisava trinar o do Bicho-papão, pois por experiência própria, já que Tom havia sido atingido por ele, sabia que ele estava bem.

Chamou Abraxas e pediu que ele ficasse em um canto afastado da sala ensinando a Scott o Controlador de Sombras.

Todos se despediram e foram se retirando. Tom foi até Debra e a chamou:

- Millan, quero falar com você. – ela parou, pegou a mochila, jogou nas costas e foi até ele.

- Fiz algo de errado, Lord?

- Não. – olhou para Daniel, Abraxas e Leah, mostrando que era hora de sair. Eles desejaram boa noite, sem ouvir resposta, e saíram fechando a porta atrás de si. – Disseram-me que é boa com charadas.

- Claro. – sorriu de forma prepotente. – Ou nunca poderia ir para o dormitório.

- Bem, eu achei uma charada em um livro e não consegui descobrir a resposta. Fiquei muito curioso para saber o que é.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e o analisou de alto a baixo.

- Achei que fosse o mais inteligente da escola. Mais do que eu.

- Acontece que, como bem sabe, eu não fui criado dentro do mundo bruxo, então não conheço muitas coisas. Talvez se conhecesse, saberia responder.

- Bem, se eu conhecer, talvez consiga. Mas...vamos ver. – ele entregou o pergaminho a ela que o leu umas três vezes. – Bem, parece falar de um tipo de câmara, cômodo ou até sala... – o coração de Tom disparou. - ...e por que a palavra "precisa" está com letra maiúscula? Hum...

Ficaram mais um tempo em silêncio. Tom a observava ansioso. Finalmente ela o olhou e abanou a cabeça de forma negativa.

- Sabe Riddle, digo...Lord Voldemort, mesmo aqueles que tiveram contato com o mundo bruxo durante toda a sua vida, sempre vai se impressionar com algo novo. Principalmente aqui em Hogwarts. Há livros que dizem, e até mesmo os professores falam, que até hoje existem muitos mistérios não solucionados nesse Castelo. Os fundadores eram bruxos excepcionais, tinham como mentor o grande Merlin e ainda por cima todo diretor, professor e aluno novo que surge aqui, acrescentam algo nesse lugar e no restante do mundo.

- Então pode ser que eu nunca descubra a resposta? – pareceu desapontado. Ela deu de ombros.

- Pode ser. Mas acho que tem alguém que pode ajudá-lo.

- Quem? – perguntou sem muitas esperanças, pois Abraxas tinha dito o mesmo de Debra.

- A Águia.

- A águia da Corvinal? – perguntou sem entender onde ela queria chegar.

- Exatamente. Se ela faz todas aquelas charadas, para todos os alunos, durante todos esses anos e nunca repetiu nenhuma, então é bem provável que ela saiba te responder isso.

- Mas...ela é só uma estátua programada para fazer aquelas perguntas...tem como...conversar com ela?

- Claro que tem! E não diga isso perto dela, pode magoá-la. – Tom pensou que a menina tivesse ficado louca. Estátuas com sentimentos? Porém não custava nada tentar.

- Tudo bem. Quando der, irei lá.

- Ah, mas ela só vai te ajudar se você fizer algo por ela.

- Como o que?

- Não sei. Depende do humor. Ela pode pedir que você resolva uma charada também. Ou que leve algum presente.

Isso era o cúmulo! Levar um presente para uma estátua mal-humorada.

Tom suspirou e guardou o pergaminho dentro da mochila.

- Obrigado. – disse, mostrando que a conversa estava acabada e ela poderia ir embora. Ela não se retirou. Em vez disso fitou-o atentamente.

- Por que tanto interesse em uma charada que encontrou em um livro qualquer?

- Apenas...curiosidade. – falou como quem não quer nada.

- Sei. – ela o olhou de forma sagaz. – "Há mais mistérios entre o céu e a terra do que sonha nossa vã filosofia", certo?

- Boa noite, Millan. – ele abriu a porta. Esperou que ela saísse e suspirou.

O que estava acontecendo com aquelas garotas? Erin era perigosa por seu gênio e Debra por sua inteligência. Tinha que tomar mais cuidado...

* * *

**Oi, queridos! Novamente não postei semana passada...até parece que estou fazendo isso de propósito para postar de 15 em 15 dias, mas juro que não foi! É que viajei e eu tinha esquecido de avisar a vocês. Desculpem-me.**

**Vou direto aos reviews pois tenho um trabalho pra fazer mesmo com a vontade sendo zero... u.u  
**

**Amanhã recomeço na faculdade...ê maravilha! *ironia mode on*  
**

**BabiProngs - Sim, é a Sala Precisa! É meio óbvio para nós porque já conhecemos a história por causa do Harry, mas pro Tom é difícil...  
O que seria ASOIAF? As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo? Mas então não seria ASCRGEF ou algo do tipo? rs Eu chamo de GOT como na série (Game Of Thrones). Sei que o nome dos livros não é esse, mas é mais fácil assim.  
Li seu segundo e-mail porque o primeiro eu não tinha recebido. Você leu minha resposta?  
**

**MarjoerieLouize - Poxa, mas o Kian também não é flor que se cheire... o Tom só é mais inteligente :)  
Tadinho do Tom rsrs ele não é gay. Só não liga muito para relacionamentos e convenhamos...era uma boa oportunidade de ler a mente dela, né? É o momento em que estamos mais...absortas rs.  
Eu também gosto da Leah, mas não sei... vamos dar tempo ao tempo.  
Sou do Rio sim. Vivo indo para Cabo Frio, mas Búzios só fui uma vez. Não acho muito bonito e é tudo caro. Cabo Frio e Arraial do Cabo é mil vezes mais lindo.  
E é claro que você já foi em Cabo Frio rs...lá é a terra dos mineiros. Gente! Lá tem tanto mineiro que às vezes esqueço que to no Rio. Um colega meu que é de Minas disse que a gente fez uma troca. Demos Cabo Frio para os mineiros e vocês deram Juiz de Fora para os cariocas. (acho que foi Juiz de Fora que ele falou que tem muito carioca)  
E sim...faz um calor dos infernos. Às vezes parece que o Capeta foi dar uma volta e esqueceu a porta aberta u.u  
Também achei engraçado e também não sei porquê rs.  
É muita coisa pra ler sim e tenho tido muita dor de cabeça, mas não me importo. É só tomar remédio que passa rs. Bem, se você pensa que vai ser pobre com história, porque seria diferente com letras? É quase o mesmo destino T.T  
Esse livro tá ótimo! Eu gosto do Jon, mas não é o que eu mais gosto. Eu amo a Arya e o Tyrion. São os meus preferidos.  
**

**Vitoria - Foi o que eu comentei com a Babi ali em cima. É óbvio pra gente que já leu Harry Potter e as aventuras dele na Sala Precisa, mas se você lembrar bem era uma sala desconhecida e que quase ninguém sabia da existência. Só depois que o Harry montou a Armada de Dumbledore que virou a casa da mãe Joana e o segredo foi pras cucuias rs. Sem falar que o Tom cresceu como trouxa, então não sabe muito do mundo mágico.  
Também adoro cenas de ciúmes. Acho fofo. Eu mesma sou absurdamente ciumenta. Fico com vontade de enforcar a pessoa.  
A cena de luta vai servir bastante pra história rs. Já viu Dexter, a série? Tem um episódio da segunda temporada que é muito legal rs. Me baseei nela pra escrever aquele capítulo. Quando chegar no cap 22 eu coloco o link dessa cena pra vocês verem. Claro que não é igual, mas a finalidade é a mesma.  
Também tenho um dedo bem estragadinho pra homens u.u**

**Beijos e até semana que vem (será? rs)  
**


	17. Hogwarts No Hall Da Fama

Capítulo 17 – Hogwarts No Hall Da Fama.

Tom não conseguiu ir na Águia da Corvinal naquela semana e nem nas próximas pois Erin não saía de seu pé.

Mesmo Leah tendo contado sobre Kian, Tom preferiu ignorar o fato.

A menina parecia estar ficando impaciente, pois mesmo depois de um mês, Tom ainda não tinha falado nada sobre o grupo e nem a convidado para fazer parte.

Os boatos sobre suas reuniões diminuíram. Ele sabia que ainda deviam comentar, mas pelo menos agora não ligavam mais. Ao que parecia, suas ameaças deram resultado.

As aulas de "legilimensia" com Scott estavam indo bem e até agora não havia tido problema com as lembranças modificadas.

Mais um jogo de quadribol ia acontecer. Dessa vez seria Grifinória e Lufa-lufa. Robert ordenou que todos seus jogadores fossem assistir, para observar todos os jogadores e suas técnicas, pois Lufa-lufa seria o próximo oponente. É claro que com Tom ele _sugeriu amigavelmente_ que estivesse presente junto com os outros.

Robert havia mudado drasticamente com ele. Não gritava mais e sempre o olhava de forma amedrontada, com medo de que dissesse algo errado e fosse ser punido depois. Tom adorava isso. Encantava-se com a forma que alguns o olhavam. Não sabia distinguir se era respeito ou medo. Bom, muitas vezes o respeito vem do medo. A forma não importava.

O jogo aconteceu no primeiro fim de semana do mês. Durante toda a semana Tom treinou o novo feitiço que ensinaria para seus Comensais da Morte. As aulas estendidas deram grandes resultados e agora tinha certeza que não haveria mais problemas. Por isso estava confiante com a chegada do sábado.

Após o café da manhã, dirigiu-se com Erin para o campo de quadribol e sentou-se na última fileira. Como estava andando com ela, Leah tentava evitá-lo e consequentemente Abraxas também ficara mais distante. Mas sempre que precisavam conversar sobre o grupo ou outras coisas relacionadas, davam um jeito de se esconder da menina.

Tom olhou em volta e viu Kian no outro extremo da fileira olhando-o de forma fulminante. Tom sabia que eles ainda se encontravam, mas era em segredo. Aos olhos do público Erin era sua namorada. Por isso sorriu e a puxou para um beijo.

A menina, pega de surpresa, correspondeu e depois exclamou:

- Nossa! O que foi isso, Tom?

- Demonstração de afeto. Nunca ouviu falar? – perguntou e dirigiu seu olhar para Kian. O quartoanista estava quase soltando fogo pelas ventas.

- Claro...mas não vinda de você. – ela respondeu, divertida. Tom leu sua mente. Ela estava crente de que havia conseguido conquistá-lo de vez.

Antes que ela conseguisse recomeçar sua espionagem, Madame Hooch apitou avisando o início da partida.

Começou normal e sem muitas surpresas. Durante vinte minutos não houve pontos e todas as finalizações iam para fora. Não estava sendo um grande jogo.

Então, após trinta e dois minutos, o capitão da Lufa-lufa jogou a goles para a outra artilheira que a jogou para o batedor do próprio time que fez um movimento estranho.

Tom inclinou-se para a frente. Que jogada fora aquela? Batedores rebatem balaços e possíveis jogadas perigosas, mas aquilo foi quase...baseball.

E o garoto marcou o ponto de taco!

O capitão foi reclamar com Madame Hooch, dizendo que aquilo era proibido e que não deveria valer, mas ela gritou que não havia nada nas regras que desvalorizasse aquela jogada, simplesmente porque nunca tinha acontecido antes. Então, iria considerar.

Furioso, voltou e o jogo de verdade começou. Grifinória tentou reverter o quadro e foi para o ataque. Conseguiram deixar empatado.

Dez minutos se passaram e o time do leão estava atrás. Mais três pontos foram marcados pelo mesmo menino batedor.

O capitão pediu tempo e reorganizou seu time. Quando voltaram, tinham três jogadores marcando o garoto. Ele já não conseguia rebater a goles e os grifinórios voltaram a liderar o jogo.

Depois de muito tempo a pontuação estava 190 a 150 para os Lufa-lufas. Os torcedores das duas Casas já estavam roendo as unhas e olhavam de forma desesperada para os apanhadores que não conseguiam pegar o pomo.

Finalmente a voz do locutor se fez ouvir:

- Parece que Dixon viu o pomo, pessoal! Será que finalmente o jogo vai acabar? Não que ele esteja ruim...longe disso. – disse de forma debochada. – É que Andrea está me esperando, sabem? Ela não pôde participar desse jogo porque...

- Ninguém quer saber dos seus assuntos pessoais, Melps. Narre o jogo. – Binns falou de forma entediada.

- Como não? Minha vida é muito interessante!

Dixon esticou a mão para pegar o pomo. Macauley, o apanhador da Lufa-lufa estava tentando alcançá-lo.

Os dedos de Dixon estavam a alguns centímetros e Melps começou a ficar agitado novamente. Começou a pular de um lado para o outro. Tom achava que aquele menino tinha sérios problemas de hiperatividade.

- Ai caramba...o que eu narro? Dixon está próximo do pomo, mas ao mesmo tempo Lufa-lufa está atacando. Dixon empurra Macauley. Cuidado para não levar falta ou estamos ferrados! A capitã jogou a goles para o garoto-do-bastão! CADÊ A MARCAÇÃO?

Ele olhava de um lado para o outro. Os apanhadores estavam no lado oposto do campo e as pessoas na arquibancada também ficavam virando a cabeça de uma direção para outra.

- Agora é Macauley que empurra Dixon. O garoto-do-bastão vai rebater a goles. Dixon estica a mão. O goleiro vai para a direção errada...BURRO! E o garoto-do-bastão marca o ponto. – olhou para o outro lado. – E Dixon pegou o pomo! Caramba! Isso nunca aconteceu antes! Foi ao mesmo tempo? E qual é o nome do garoto-do-bastão?

Os dois times desceram de suas vassouras e foram discutir com Madame Hooch. Grifinória dizia que Dixon tinha agarrado o pomo antes do gol e por isso não valia, já Lufa-lufa reclamava que tinha sido antes e portanto tinha terminado 200 a 200.

- Eu sabia que não deviam ter substituído o Gray por esse novo goleiro. Ele não é de nada. – o goleiro fez um gesto feio para Melps, que o devolveu. Pelo jeito os dois grifinórios não se davam muito bem.

Binns puxou o microfone que Melps usava e falou:

- Melps e Link. Detenção comigo depois do jogo.

Enquanto isso os dois times continuavam discutindo com Madame Hooch que se irritou e apitou, fazendo todos se calarem. Ela apontou a varinha para a si e sua voz ficou amplificada.

- CALADOS! Alguém aí tem onióculos?

Um garoto berrou do meio da torcida da Corvinal:

- EU TENHO!

Madame Hooch então disse:

- _Accio_ onióculo! – o objeto voou até a mão dela. A professora mexeu em alguns botões e então decidiu: - O gol foi antes do pomo ser apanhado.

- Ah...e Madame Hooch vê o _replay_ e decide que terminou empatado. Grifinória 200 e Lufa-lufa também. Garoto da Corvinal: te pego na saída! – ele apontou para a frente irritado.

Tom achou o jogo bem interessante. Foi o mais diferente que já tinha visto desde que entrara em Hogwarts. Havia tido brigas, discussões, empates e aquele objeto estranho que não conhecia.

- O que era aquilo que Madame Hooch usou para decidir o fim do jogo? – perguntou para Erin.

- Ah, onióculo é um objeto que nem o binóculo trouxa, mas pode ser visto de forma lenta, rápida, voltar a alguma jogada e etc.

- Que interessante... – murmurou.

Despediu-se de Erin e foi se encontrar com o time da Sonserina, como tinham combinado. Robert esperava todos chegarem. Quando o último entrou e fechou a porta, ele disse:

- Viram aquele menino que mais parecia um jogador de baseball? Temos que tomar cuidado com ele...Estão usando-o como arma secreta.

- Já não é mais tão secreta, né? – Wilbur riu e Robert o olhou feio.

- Isso não é brincadeira. O pai dele é um trouxa jogador profissional de baseball e ele é ótimo nisso também.

- Quem é o pai dele? – Cox, o batedor, perguntou. Parecia ofendido por ter alguém melhor do que ele, o que não era tão difícil.

- Jimmie Foxx. – Robert falou cansado. – James Emory Foxx.

Todos fizeram um coral de "uhhhh" e Cox arregalou os olhos.

- O que?! Ele é filho d'A Fera? Do Duplo X? – falou, boquiaberto. – Não costumo saber muita coisa dos trouxas, mas quem não conhece A Fera? – Tom não conhecia, mas achou melhor não dizer nada.

- Exatamente.

- Qual o problema desse Colégio, que de repente resolveu receber um monte de celebridades? Que droga... – uma nova artilheira reserva falou, irritada.

- Mas e daí? É só o marcarmos bem. Se formarmos uma muralha em volta dele...

- ...então deixaremos de marcar os outros jogadores. Não, Wilbur. Temos que dar atenção a todos. Mas principalmente, é claro, o Foxx. Daqui a duas semanas somos nós e Lufa-lufa. Depois do desastre com a Lopes, não podemos perder mais essa. – ele evitou olhar Tom. – Vamos começar o treino essa semana mesmo. Podem ir.

* * *

O mês estava em sua última semana e o grupo estava no fim do treino do novo feitiço que Tom ensinara. Tom ensinou o feitiço cegante, "_Caecus_". De início eles acharam que iriam ficar cegos permanentemente e Tom teve que se segurar para não bater neles por sua estupidez. Se isso fosse acontecer, ele já estaria cego de tanto treinar com Abraxas e Leah. Sem falar que, o que ele faria com quase 20 Comensais cegos? Ensinar braile?

Após a aula de domingo foi para seu dormitório terminar alguns trabalhos pendentes.

Ainda era cedo e muitos estavam conversando na Sala Comunal, por isso ele preferiu ficar em sua cama. Não estava com vontade de ir à biblioteca, o que era uma raridade.

Fez o trabalho até as dez da noite, quando o último sonserino entrou e disse:

- Riddle, desliga a luz!

Tom desligou, mas ainda não queria dormir. Colocou seu material de baixo da cama e puxou sua Caixa de Pandora. Lá de dentro tirou o diário de Salazar e começou a folheá-lo. Queria que tivesse mais coisas. A vida de Slytherin era interessante e gostava de saber como seu grande antepassado vivia.

Releu alguns trechos e novamente chegou na última página. Já havia gravado tudo o que estava escrito naquele dia de janeiro, mas gostava de passar os olhos por aquelas linhas.

De repente algo lhe chamou a atenção. Leu as duas últimas linhas:

"_Lembre-se: apenas quem Precisa, acha. E aquele em que o desejo é forte, pode se aproximar ainda mais da verdade._"

"Precisa". Novamente aquela palavra com letra maiúscula estava ali. Como não notara antes?

E dizia a mesma coisa que na charada "Encontra-me apenas aquele que Precisa."

O que isso queria dizer afinal? Aquele que precisa do que?

Seu cérebro trabalhava rapidamente como uma máquina a vapor, mas nada conseguia resolver aquele mistério. Leu pela segunda vez e franziu o cenho. A letra "o" da palavra "desejo" estava estranha. Parecia maior.

desejO.

Ojesed!

Ali estava uma pista e ele não tinha percebido! Pensou que Salazar havia apenas escrito o "o" um pouco maior acidentalmente.

Então definitivamente fora Salazar que escrevera aquela charada e certamente a resposta para ela o levaria à Câmara. O tempo todo ele estava indicando que se olhasse para o espelho de Ojesed teria mais uma dica de onde ficava.

Precisava ir até a Águia perguntar a resposta. E esperava que ela não pedisse nada muito absurdo em troca.

* * *

**Olá, olá! Resolvi postar logo antes que qualquer imprevisto aconteça e aí eu não possa novamente.**

**Em primeiro lugar, esclarecimento sobre uma informação: não sei NADA sobre baseball, mas eu pesquisei porque eu queria colocar uma figura histórica real na fic e então descobri essa lenda americana do baseball. Ele _realmente_ existiu, se chamava James Emory Foxx, tinha mesmo esse apelido de A Fera e Duplo X e era famoso nessa época em que se passa a fic. Viu como sou aplicada nas minhas pesquisas pra fic? :) Só não sei se ele tinha um filho que era bruxo...  
**

**Bem, agora um comentário pessoal: OH MEU DEUS! EU TERMINEI A TORMENTA DE ESPADAS E QUASE MORRI! Esse é o melhor livro da saga que eu li até agora. Eu NECESSITO comprar os outros! Só me respondam uma coisa: por que cargas d'água o Martin odeia tanto os Stark? Criou essa maravilhosa família que todos amaram só pra destruí-los, cada um de uma forma igualmente terrível.  
**

**Bem, feito o meu desabafo, vamos aos reviews:  
**

**Vitoria - Que bom que você gosta das minhas personagens femininas! A Debra é alguém que eu, definitivamente, deveria dar mais destaque.  
Bom, eu sempre pronunciei na minha cabeça como "kian" mesmo, mas não sei se é o correto.  
Hum...vai sim rs...você é muito espertinha rs. Sempre me pergunta coisas perigosas porque chega muito perto de coisas que eu pensei!  
Acho que o Gustavo é dois anos mais velho que a Coline. Vou procurar depois nas fics e te confirmar.  
O Tom não irá pra casa do Malfoy e não dará um tapa na cara da Erin...de onde você tirou isso? XD  
**

**BabiProngs - Bem, eu coloquei como se ela falasse... como a JK nunca disse nada sobre isso tomei a liberdade de criar.  
Vou perguntar a umas amigas e semana que vem eu te aviso.  
Nossa! Em inglês é "song"? Eles trocaram tudo rs Game pra Guerra e Song pra Crônica. Não sabia disso.  
Aquele livro que ele lançou fora da série é sobre eventos antes dos livros? Quero ler! Ele ta parecendo o Tolkien rs só lança coisas relacionadas com a mesma história.**

Isso é tudo, pessoal! Beijos e até breve!  



	18. O Enigma da Águia

Capítulo 18 – O Enigma da Águia.

No dia seguinte, no domingo de manhã, Tom acordou bem cedo na esperança de que Erin não tivesse despertado ainda e fosse correr para grudar nele.

Desceu as escadas em silêncio e olhando toda a Sala Comunal para conferir se a menina se encontrava ali ou não. Visto que estava tudo vazio, passou pela porta e se dirigiu para o andar da Corvinal.

Os corredores estavam silenciosos e Tom olhou em seu relógio. Eram seis da manhã. Ninguém acordava naquele horário em um fim de semana. Tinha bastante tempo livre.

Foi andando de forma lenta, observando atentamente pela primeira vez a arrumação do colégio. As paredes tinham tapeçarias por vários cantos e os quadros que se mexiam dormiam profundamente. Cada uma daquelas figuras parecia contar uma história e de repente, Tom ficou muito curioso para saber quais seriam essas histórias. Um dia procuraria na biblioteca... conversar não era bem o seu forte.

Finalmente chegou no mesmo lugar que havia estado há pouco tempo. Os olhos sem vida da estátua o faziam questionar se Debra não estaria fazendo troça dele.

Olhou em volta e como não havia ninguém achou que não custava nada tentar.

- Anh...Águia?

De forma lenta e com o barulho de uma pesada pedra se arrastando, a Águia virou a cabeça em sua direção. Continuou em silêncio, como se esperasse que algo acontecesse, então ele continuou:

- Eu...queria pedir ajuda em um enigma. Disseram-me que pode ajudar.

Mais alguns segundos sem som e Tom suspirou. Já estava quase se virando para voltar a seu dormitório e aproveitar mais algumas horas de sono, quando finalmente uma voz falou em sua cabeça. A estátua não mexia seu bico e ele tinha quase certeza que alguém de fora não ouviria. Aquela era uma conversa particular.

- O que desejas, sonserino? – era uma voz feminina e parecia exatamente com a voz que sempre imaginou na Esfinge da Mitologia Grega, que lera certa vez em um livro do orfanato. Falava, ou pensava...não sabia ao certo, de forma musical. Sua voz era melodiosa e tinha eco.

- Tenho um enigma que não consigo decifrar e uma corvinal disse que poderia me ajudar.

- Não sou amiga de ninguém para doar favores. Sou uma guardiã da sabedoria e um pensamento deve ser cedido em troca de outro. É desta forma que a sociedade progride: troca de informações.

- Hum...ok. O que quer?

- Uma charada por outra. Responda-me e lhe direi o que quiseres.

- Tudo bem.

- Não terminei. Se acertares, direi a resposta de qualquer pergunta. Se errares nunca mais volte aqui. Selarei meus lábios para ti definitivamente.

Tom fechou os olhos, preparando-se. Não poderia errar ou nunca obteria a resposta. Ia novamente responder "tudo bem", quando a voz em sua cabeça voltou:

- E desejo uma coisa mais.

- Mais uma? Não acha que já é o suficiente? – falou, sem paciência. A Águia silenciou e sua cabeça começou a voltar para o lugar. – Não! Desculpe. Diga.

- Deverá ceder-me uma lembrança de seu passado. Qualquer lembrança.

Tom franziu as sobrancelhas e perguntou, sem entender:

- Ceder uma lembrança? Como assim?

- Pensarás em alguma memória feliz e darás a mim.

- Então...eu não vou mais tê-la? Quero dizer, vou...esquecer que ela existe?

- Ela se apagará aos poucos, até que sumirá completamente.

Tom não queria perder suas lembranças. Uma das coisas que mais prezava era sua memória, sua capacidade de armazenar dados. Esquecendo-se de algo, seria como se tornar...burro.

- Não há outro jeito?

- Não.

Pensou na Câmara. Sua sede de poder era maior do que seu orgulho e qualquer lembrança "feliz". Quando descobrisse o paradeiro da herança de Salazar, teria milhares de outros momentos de felicidade para recordar.

- Certo. Pode dizer a charada.

O bico da águia se abriu pela primeira vez e a voz dessa vez não estava mais só na sua cabeça. Ela declamou de forma sinistra:

"_Eu sou aquilo que mais desola esse mundo_

_Motivo de desordem, desconfiança e preconceito_

_Ergo-me no coração de heróis num segundo _

_Entretanto na luz do dia perco efeito. _

_Minha amiga é a noite e a escuridão_

_E com minhas asas cubro de todos a visão_

_Quando se extinguir toda a esperança_

_Serei eu seu único companheiro._

_Ao final ficarás tal qual indefesa criança_

_E consumir-te-ei por inteiro._"

Tom passou alguns minutos pensando na resposta. Tinha que ir com calma e ter certeza, ou não teria outra chance.

O tempo estava passando e ele olhava nervoso para o relógio. Logo as pessoas começariam a acordar.

- Não precisas responder agora. Formule tua sentença e tua lembrança e volte quando tiver resolvido. E aí, se acertares, responderei.

- Posso...ir?

Teve a leve impressão de que o bico da estátua se esticou, como em um sorriso. Não achava que aves podiam fazer isso. Mas aquela era uma estátua que pensava e pedia lembranças como presente, então tudo era possível.

- Não te preocupes. Não te devorarei.

- Hum...ok. Obrigado. – falou hesitante.

Voltou para o dormitório e decidiu que se daria todo o tempo para pensar calmamente. Aquela era uma decisão definitiva.

Chegou na Sala Comunal e viu Erin sentada no sofá. Ela o olhou, confusa, e perguntou:

- O que está fazendo a essa hora lá fora?

Tom respirou fundo. Agora mesmo que não conseguiria pensar. Sua vigilante havia acordado.

* * *

Dezembro chegara rapidamente e todos estavam desesperados para terminar os trabalhos que os professores passaram antes que saíssem de férias, para que não tivessem que fazê-los nos dias de festa.

A primeira temporada de quadribol também tinha parado para o Natal e Ano-novo e Sonserina havia conseguido ficar em segundo lugar.

O jogo contra a Lufa-lufa foi de longe o mais difícil que haviam tido este ano. Estavam perdendo de 150 a 100, quando Cox fez uma besteira, mas que no final se provou ótimo para o lado da cobra.

- Descobri quem é esse garoto-do-bastão, senhoras e senhores! – Melps falava empolgado. – É filho d'A Fera! Só não sei se sua mãe é a Bela...

- Poupe-nos de suas piadinhas ridículas, Melps. – Binns revirou os olhos. – Se quer fazer graça então faça isso bem.

O garoto ficou vermelho.

- Caramba! Acabei de ser humilhado pelo professor Binns. Que decadência, não é? Em todo caso, o Foxx Júnior está dando a vitória para o time da Lufa-lufa. Se apanharem o pomo, Sonserina vai ter sérios problemas para se recuperar.

O time estava bastante tenso e Robert gritava com todos. Menos com Tom.

Desde a reunião do grupo, Robert não mais brigava ou levantava a voz para ele. Evitava inclusive olhar em seus olhos, com medo que sua mente fosse lida.

Tom tinha vontade de rir ao lembrar que ele mesmo fazia isso com Dumbledore. Isso queria dizer que estava chegando ao nível do professor de Feitiços. Logo ninguém mais seria páreo a ele.

Robert então fez sinal de tempo.

- Scar pediu tempo. Provavelmente vai decidir que jogo sujo vão fazer para ganhar agora.

Madame Hooch apitou mostrando que tinham um minuto para conversarem e o grupo se reuniu em círculo.

- Ok. A situação está preocupante. Se perdermos vamos ficar em último lugar e aí não vamos poder perder mais, de jeito nenhum.

- Eu posso dar um jeito. – Cox falou. Estava bastante irritado pelo Júnior estar indo melhor do que ele. Principalmente por ser mestiço.

- O que quer fazer?

- Vou derrubá-lo.

- Se fizer isso, será expulso.

Os jogadores sempre tentavam derrubar alguém, mas de forma disfarçada e durante o jogo, assim poderia parecer acidental. Mas pelo jeito que Cox falava, ele iria tentar machucar o garoto.

- E daí? Pelo menos vamos vencer e só vou ficar fora em mais um jogo. Volto depois.

Robert pareceu pensar. Tom suspirou cansado e revirou os olhos.

Inúteis.

- Tudo bem. Mas se é para ser expulso, então faça bem feito. Machuque-o de tal forma que ele não possa voltar pro jogo.

Cox sorriu de forma sinistra e concordou.

- Eu não pensaria em fazer de outro jeito.

Madame Hooch apitou avisando que o tempo tinha acabado e eles voltaram.

Nos primeiros minutos, fingiram que estava tudo normal e jogavam como antes. Então Robert jogou um balaço na direção de Foxx. Ele tomou um susto, mas conseguiu rebater.

- É isso aí! Toma sonserinos! O capitão Scar tentou meter um balaço em Foxx, mas não conseguiu. Esperem...

Com a distração que Robert conseguiu, Cox chegou por trás em grande velocidade e deu uma puxada na vassoura de Foxx. Foi em direção à arquibancada e com o cotovelo o empurrou fortemente contra a parede. Antes de cair ao chão, Foxx já estava desacordado.

Tudo foi tão rápido que ninguém teve tempo de reagir.

- Mas o que é isso? Cox resolveu endoidar de vez e matar os outros? – Melps exclamou, assustado. Dessa vez Binns não o repreendeu. Todos pareceram segurar o fôlego. Estava tudo silencioso, até que o apito de Madame Hooch soou.

O diretor Dippet, junto com Madame Mary, correu para dentro do campo e foi ver Foxx. Madame Hooch subiu em uma vassoura e olhou furiosa para Cox.

- Você está expulso! Fora!

Cox olhou sorridente para Robert e desceu da vassoura. Quando chegou no gramado, Dippet foi até ele e o garoto teve que seguir o diretor. Tom achava que ele não seria apenas expulso por um jogo e meio.

- Lufa-lufa vai marcar falta.

O jogo voltou à normalidade, ou quase, e o artilheiro não conseguiu fazer com que a goles entrasse.

- Como você errou essa, Zacary? Era a chance de vocês se vingarem pelo Foxx!

A goles voltou ao jogo e a Sonserina conseguiu fazer dez pontos.

Depois de mais algum tempo, Wilbur e Macauley avistaram o pomo, mas quem conseguiu foi o apanhador da Sonserina.

- NÃO! ISSO NÃO É JUSTO! – Melps gritou irritado. – Sonserina venceu por 160 a 150.

Apenas os sonserinos comemoraram. O restante da escola fez o time sair do campo sob muitas vaias e xingamentos.

O time não se importou e continuou comemorando. Tom resolveu que iria "comemorar" pensando na resposta para o enigma da Águia.

Entretanto, passou-se dois meses, dezembro chegara e ele ainda não tinha conseguido uma resposta definitiva. Tinha pensado em algumas opções, mas não poderia arriscar qualquer coisa e definitivamente não se humilharia pedindo ajuda a Debra de novo. Ele era suficientemente inteligente para resolver sozinho.

Era um fim de semana bem frio. Tinha nevado bastante durante a madrugada e agora os jardins estavam cobertos daquele extenso e belo lençol branco. O lago estava congelado e todos os alunos, após o café da manhã, estavam se divertindo fora do Castelo.

Tom como sempre preferira a solidão, e aproveitou o fato de Erin ter se irritado com ele por não querer dar uma volta e fazer um boneco de neve e ter que ir sozinha, para andar pelos corredores e pensar no que faria quanto à charada.

Virou em um corredor vazio e ouviu a voz de Cox vindo à distância.

- Seu ser esquisito!

Ele parecia estar brigando com alguém. Desde que fora expulso do time totalmente e não só do outro jogo como achava que seria, Cox estava sempre arrumando confusão e levando detenção. Parecia ter aloprado de vez.

Ouviu um choramingo e a risada de Cox.

- Você só tem tamanho. – e um barulho de feitiço.

Tom se aproximou de onde vinha o som e viu que Cox azarava o garoto gigante chamado Rubeus Hagrid. O grifinório estava encolhido no chão e olhava de forma aterrorizada.

- Reage, seu ridículo!

Tom parou observando a cena. Mesmo daquele tamanho, o garoto não tentava se defender de Cox que tinha uma estatura pequena em relação a outros quartoanistas. Talvez pudesse ser o fato de ser novo no colégio e não saber magia direito. Mas mesmo assim, se fosse com Tom, ele tentaria reagir de todas as formas.

De repente ouviu passos no corredor. Olhou para trás e viu que era a professora McGonagall que se aproximava. Cox não parecia ouvir.

Tom então resolveu continuar com sua imagem de bom moço e exclamou:

- COX! Pare com isso!

O garoto levantou a cabeça e sorriu.

- Hey, Riddle. Venha me ajudar. – olhou de volta para Hagrid. – Agora você vai se arrepender de não ter reagido quando era apenas eu.

- Eu disse para deixar Rubeus em paz. – Tom se aproximou e puxou a varinha, bem a tempo de McGonagall chegar e ver a cena.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – McGonagall se aproximou séria.

- Nada, professora. – Cox escondeu a varinha e se afastou de Hagrid que se encolheu mais ainda.

- Riddle, confio em você. O que estava acontecendo?

Ele olhou de Cox para Hagrid. O primeiro parecia implorar para que não dissesse nada, o segundo nem podia ser visto o rosto, pois seus espessos cabelos estavam jogados na frente.

- Cox estava azarando Hagrid. Eu vi a cena, achei um absurdo e ia desarmá-lo, quando a senhora chegou.

- Ótimo, Riddle. Bom trabalho. Senhor Cox, acompanhe-me. – virou-se novamente para Tom e disse: - Cuide do senhor Hagrid, por favor. E me chame de senhorita. – sorriu amigavelmente. Depois virou para o sonserino e seu semblante fechou novamente. – O senhor está muito encrencado.

Tom e Hagrid ficaram sozinhos no local ouvindo os passos se afastarem. Tom olhou para o garoto com expressão de desprezo. Abaixou-se e perguntou:

- Você está bem? – apesar da pergunta, era notável sua falta de interesse.

Hagrid não respondeu e Tom se perguntou se ele sabia falar.

- Você me entende? – falou pausadamente como se Hagrid fosse retardado.

- Sim. – ele falou finalmente. A voz era grossa para a idade dele, mas combinava totalmente com o tamanho.

- Venha. Levante. – ordenou, o que não ajudou muito Hagrid a relaxar. Tom levantou e esticou a mão para que ele segurasse. Hagrid se encolheu mais ainda e o garoto se irritou. – Não fui eu que fiz isso! Por que tem medo de mim?

E então uma luz acendeu em seu cérebro. Como não havia pensado nisso antes?

- Levanta logo! – falou de forma grosseira e Hagrid finalmente resolveu obedecer. – Ótimo. Agora vamos à enfermaria para ver se você precisa de cuidados médicos.

- Eu estou bem. Não precisa.

- Precisa sim. – começou a andar para a enfermaria junto com o garoto. Entrou no local e chamou por Madame Mary. Ela apareceu e sorriu.

- Riddle. Você não consegue ficar longe daqui, heim? O que houve?

Tom sorriu de volta.

- Vim trazer Rubeus Hagrid para ver se não está machucado. Um idiota, que infelizmente é da minha Casa, estava azarando ele.

- Ah. Vamos ver então. Você é um menino maravilhoso, Riddle. Não sei como está na Sonserina.

- Obrigado, senhora Mary. E você é a melhor enfermeira que já vi. Muito atenciosa.

- Ora... – a mulher ficou vermelha.

- Bem, infelizmente tenho que ir, mas qualquer coisa não hesite em me chamar. Preocupo-me com meus colegas. Até mais, Rubeus. – Hagrid o olhou ainda com ar assustado.

Tom saiu e assim que a porta se fechou começou a pensar em outras coisas.

Tinha descoberto a resposta para a charada! Tinha certeza disso.

Agora era só escolher a memória que doaria, o que também não seria fácil.

* * *

**Oi, minha gente bonita!**

**Postarei hoje porque ontem fiquei com preguiça e amanhã não ficarei em casa...antes que dê qualquer problema e vocês me matem, vou postar hoje mesmo.  
**

**Eu odeio colocar o pessoal zoando o Hagrid (ele é tão fofo!), mas infelizmente minha fic não é sobre bons rapazes ou boas moças rs**

**Ah! Espero que tenham gostado da charada. Outra criação minha. Quer dizer, ela existe, mas sem ser em verso. Eu que criei os versinhos rs  
**

**Reviews!  
**

**BabiProngs - O segundo diário está na Sala Precisa, mas ainda há um longo caminho de duas fics (metade dessa, a quarta inteira e metade da quinta) pra que finalmente chegue à Câmara Secreta.  
Ah! Entendi! Quero ler! Ganhei de presente de aniversário os livros 4 e 5. To doida pra ler, mas tenho que ler as coisas da faculdade... :/  
Eu quase tive um ataque cardíaco quando li essa cena do casamento! Tava lendo dentro do ônibus e fiquei boquiaberta e quase gritei: COMO ASSIM? ainda bem que não tinha ninguém do meu lado. Ele só se redimiu quando matou o Joffrey e o Tywin mesmo. Aí eu adorei!  
Ai meu Deus...medo dessa sua declaração de que eu não sei nada (estilo Yggritte rsrsrs alias...escrevi o nome dela certo? rs).  
Me disseram que o Festim dos Corvos é chato...que as únicas partes legais são da minha querida Arya rs**

**Vitoria - Coitada! Que amigas legais, heim? rs  
Ah...liga não. Também detesto a Erin.  
Não. O Tom vai achar a Câmara exatamente na época que a JK fala nos livros.  
Essa fic vai até o capítulo 27.  
Bom, ainda não escrevi a parte que ele acha a Câmara, mas imagino que ele vá encontrar sozinho. Ele não confia em mais ninguém pra guardar um segredo grande desse.  
Eu não costumo contar muito a parte das férias...só quando já estão no fim... e normalmente no começo da próxima fic.**

**Beijos, pessoas! Vou agora mergulhar no meu mar de desespero que se chama faculdade T.T  
Ainda ficarei louca.  
**


	19. Sala Precisa

Capítulo 19 – Sala Precisa.

No sábado de noite, Tom já estava em sua turma de Comensais.

- Bem, até agora aprendemos os feitiços de viver em pesadelos, _aerumna_. Assemelha-se com o do bicho-papão, mas a diferença é que a pessoa cai em um sono pesado onde ela parece acordar diversas e diversas vezes. Como se estivesse em um pesadelo eterno, mas só desperta de verdade quando você assim deseja. O feitiço de troca, que é mais um acordo onde a pessoa pede algo e você pode pedir qualquer coisa em troca. Serve para quando se quer a garantia que terá sua parte. Esse é o _laqueum._ E _insania_, o feitiço que deixa o outro momentaneamente louco. Totalmente surtado. Alguma pergunta até aqui?

Ninguém disse nada. Estavam adorando seus novos conhecimentos com as aulas que Tom promovia. Havia mais três alunos novos e Tom explicou que eles deviam conversar com os colegas para aprender os feitiços perdidos, mas sem que ninguém descobrisse. De preferência de madrugada e em uma sala vazia.

- Bom, o Natal será daqui a duas semanas, então vou passar o último feitiço desse ano e fecharemos esse ciclo. Quando retornarmos, passaremos às poções. Elas serão mais complicadas, porque necessitarão de ingredientes que não dispomos. Por isso, como "dever de casa", quero que comprem todos os ingredientes que puderem achar e em grande quantidade. Não me importo como irão conseguir. Comprem.

"Após o feriado, darei uma resposta sobre a pergunta que foi feita sobre os alunos que se formarão esse ano. Tentarei arranjar um lugar para continuar nossas aulas, tendo a presença de todos.

"Enfim, a aula de hoje será bem interessante. – sorriu. – Treinaremos mais na volta. Ela se chama _clamor flammam_. Com esse feitiço, seu oponente sente o corpo inteiro pegando fogo. Como se estivesse em chamas.

Notou que as pessoas se entreolharam, ao mesmo tempo animadas e assustadas. O problema de tudo era ter que aprender todos aqueles feitiços torturantes em si mesmos.

- Reforcei os feitiços para manter a sala à prova de som, porque vocês gritarão. – esboçou um sorriso maligno. Todos engoliram em seco.

Um dos novos alunos, assustado, levantou o braço.

- Sim?

- Não há uma forma de treinarmos esses feitiços sem ser em nós mesmos? – ele parecia pálido de medo.

Tom fechou o semblante.

- Chamei-os aqui porque os considero dignos de serem meus seguidores. Eu não temo nada e a única coisa que espero que vocês tenham, no mínimo, é coragem. – ele desceu e começou a andar por entre as pessoas. – Vocês ainda não entenderam? Não estamos aqui apenas por aulinhas, para vocês serem bons alunos. A minha ideia é um dia tomar o poder do mundo dos bruxos E dos trouxas. – novamente sentiu que as pessoas se entreolhavam. Provavelmente achavam que aquele menino era louco. – E quero que vocês estejam ao meu lado. Quero que estejam preparados para arriscar, torturar e matar, se for necessário. Mas também, sentir dor, ser torturado e NUNCA se entregar.

Viu que Scott tinha os olhos arregalados. Sabia que não era da natureza do menino fazer essas coisas, mas a memória que inserira nele fazia com que ele se sentisse confuso. Sentia que tinha que estar ali e que o seguiria até o fim, mas ao mesmo tempo aquilo não era próprio dele.

- Você é louco... – Rookwood falou em voz baixa. Tom se virou para ele.

- Sou um gênio.

- "De gênio e de louco..." – Yaxley riu e Tom, que já estava perdendo a paciência com o rapaz, virou-se, irado.

- Quem não estiver satisfeito, pode ir.

- Como, se você tem coisas para nos chantagear? – o mesmo garoto, perguntou.

- Ótimo. – sorriu. – Então vejo que vocês serão Comensais bem fiéis. Vamos começar.

A sala se encheu de gritos e gemidos de pessoas que tinham seus corpos atravessados por chamas invisíveis. Aquilo soava como uma linda melodia para os ouvidos de Tom.

Olhava aquelas pessoas com olhos arregalados, corpos tremendo e expressões de dor e sorria.

Certa vez lera em um livro sobre Henrique VIII, onde o soberano, que tinha gana em ser grande e poderoso, maior que seus descendentes, perguntou para seu conselheiro:

"O que é melhor para um monarca? Ser amado ou temido?"

O conselheiro respondera ser amado. Porém Henrique escolhera ser temido. O amor vem com o medo, assim como o respeito.

E Tom escolheu a mesma coisa.

Por enquanto achavam-no louco, mas em breve teria um ótimo exército de bruxos.

* * *

Após chegarem as férias de Natal e Ano Novo, Tom sentiu um grande alívio. Podia relaxar sem ter ninguém para policiá-lo todo o tempo.

A maioria de seus Comensais havia viajado de volta para casa, bem como Abraxas e Leah. Erin também fora e Tom só não deu graças a Deus, porque não acreditava em Deus.

Kian também fora. Tinha certeza que ele e Erin iriam se encontrar, mas não importava. Não tinha a mínima importância.

Estava só com seus pensamentos. Conseguia ouvi-los em paz.

Apenas Scott continuou ali. Depois da aula em que ele fizera o discurso, Scott tentou se manter distante. Continuou com suas aulas, mas tentava falar o mínimo possível, a o que Tom era agradecido.

Assim que deu o primeiro dia de férias, foi até a Águia da Corvinal. Já tinha decidido sua resposta e a lembrança que teria de dar.

- Águia? – ela virou a cabeça em sua direção, mas continuou em silêncio. – Tenho sua resposta.

A Águia repetiu os versos e a cada refrão percebia que estava correto.

"_Eu sou aquilo que mais desola esse mundo_

_Motivo de desordem, desconfiança e preconceito_

_Ergo-me no coração de heróis num segundo _

_Entretanto na luz do dia perco efeito. _

_Minha amiga é a noite e a escuridão_

_E com minhas asas cubro de todos a visão_

_Quando se extinguir toda a esperança_

_Serei eu seu único companheiro_

_Ao final ficarás tal qual indefesa criança_

_E consumir-te-ei por inteiro._"

- Qual é tua resposta? – ela perguntou.

- Você é o medo. – novamente teve a sensação do bico entortar em forma de sorriso. Por alguns segundos pensou que tinha errado e tudo estava acabado. Porém, a voz da Águia respondeu:

- Correto.

Sentiu um grande alívio.

Medo era algo que não sentia, - a não ser no dia em que fora atingido pelo feitiço de Scott e vira Dumbledore, mas se recusava a aceitar que tinha medo do professor. – por isso havia sido tão difícil responder. Só percebera a resposta quando vira nos olhos de Hagrid o pavor que aquele meio gigante tinha de um mísero ser. "_Ergo-me no coração de heróis num segundo"_. Até os tão aclamados corajosos da Grifinória temiam. Mas não Tom. Porque ele não era um herói. Não suportava heróis.

- Agora me dê sua lembrança.

- Como? – ele já tinha escolhido, mas não fazia ideia de como "passar" para a estátua de pedra.

- Pense na memória. Apanhe sua varinha. Aponte para sua têmpora.

Tom fez o que ela disse. Assim que focalizou na lembrança e colocou a varinha em sua cabeça, sentiu que ela o deixava. Começou a puxar e ela cada vez mais se afastava dele. Olhou para cima e viu que um fio prata saía de sua cabeça.

- Leve até a minha cabeça.

Obedeceu.

Assim que o fio prata se desligou de sua têmpora e sumiu na da Águia, sentiu que a lembrança ficava fraca. Como se tivesse acontecido há muitos milênios ou com outra pessoa.

Era a recordação do dia em que torturara Melissa. Aquele tinha sido um dia de puro prazer, um dos momentos mais felizes que lembrava, mas em breve sumiria por completo. Lamentou por apenas alguns minutos quando se lembrou que teria sua resposta.

- Muito bem, pequeno. Cumpriu sua parte. Diga-me o Enigma.

"_Nas entranhas do castelo segredos encerro_

_Mudo minha aparência, mas o lugar é certo_

_Porém amigo é quem avisa:_

_Encontra-me apenas aquele que Precisa."_

Recitou. Esperou ansioso a resposta que não tardou a vir.

- Sala Precisa. – disse apenas.

- O que? – perguntou sem entender.

- Tua resposta. Já dei.

- Mas...o que quer dizer "Sala Precisa"? O que é isso? Eu sei que a resposta é uma sala e é óbvio que é um lugar para quem precisa. Mas o que é? Onde fica? – estava ficando irritado. Tivera tanto trabalho para nada?

- Pediu-me a resposta do enigma. Dei-te. Nada mais direi.

Sua cabeça voltou a se mexer e virar para frente.

Tom ficou em estado de choque, olhando para a Águia.

Havia demorado meses, quebrando a cabeça, para responder à charada, havia dado uma lembrança preciosa a ela e agora ela lhe respondia daquela forma?

Sentiu vontade de quebrar em milhares de pedaços aquela maldita estátua.

Voltou furioso para seu dormitório.

Parecia que nunca encontraria a Câmara.

* * *

**TO COM ÓDIO! Eu tinha escrito toda a minha nota e quando coloquei pra salvar, o ff deu erro e apagou tudo! **

**Agora não to afim de escrever mais nada tb u.u  
**

**Semana que vem te respondo (de novo) Babi... desculpa.  
**


	20. Na Floresta Proibida

Capítulo 20 – Na Floresta Proibida.

No dia seguinte, Tom não acordou de bom humor. Foi para o Salão Principal que estava quase vazio e então ficou um pouco mais animado.

Menos pessoas presentes eram menos problemas à frente.

Respirou fundo e sentiu pela primeira vez desde que resolvera ter "amigos", e agora uma namorada, o que era ter paz. Não precisava justificar seus passos para ninguém.

Estava comendo enquanto pensava tais coisas, quando Scott sentou-se ao seu lado na mesa da Sonserina.

- Oi, Tom.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Tom olhou em volta para ver se alguém comentaria algo, afinal não era comum um lufa-lufa sentar à mesa de sonserinos.

No entanto, todos os estudantes da casa verde estavam com suas famílias e as outras pessoas não deram importância para o acontecido.

- Vim aqui para lhe fazer companhia, amigo.

Tom suspirou.

A felicidade estivera tão perto e agora estava tão longe...

- Fico feliz em saber. – Tom mentiu e continuou a comer.

- Vamos treinar legilimensia hoje?

- Sim.

- Acho que eu tenho estado muito cansado ou algo do tipo...não estou conseguindo mais entrar na sua mente como antes.

Tom sorriu de forma velada. Estava conseguindo bloquear sua mente. A cada dia estava melhor e Scott estava cada vez mais decepcionado por, em vez de melhorar, estar decaindo no seu rendimento.

Percebeu então que teria duas vantagens: aprenderia a bloquear sua mente contra Dumbledore ou qualquer outra pessoas que tentasse e ainda faria Scott desistir de ler mentes e só ele teria essa habilidade.

Nunca havia gostado muito da ideia de ter alguém com a mesma habilidade que ele.

Continuaram conversando – ou melhor, Scott continuou falando e Tom abanava a cabeça às vezes e murmurava algumas coisas para parecer que estava prestando atenção – até o fim do café da manhã.

Quando a comida sumiu, Tom se levantou rapidamente.

- O que vai fazer agora? – Scott perguntou esperançoso.

- Estudar. – ele fez cara de decepção.

- Mas...estamos de férias.

- Pois é...mas eu tenho que ir.

- Ok. Até mais tarde?

- É. – Tom saiu rápido e foi para o corujal. Não sabia por que estava ali, mas não estava com vontade de ir para qualquer outro lugar.

Hel foi até ele e pousou em seu ombro. Inconscientemente, ele acariciou suas penas.

- Não tenho nenhum serviço para você. Só estou aqui para passar o tempo.

Sentou-se em um canto, longe da mira certeira das corujas e ficou olhando para a parede.

- Estou decepcionado, Hel. Nunca me senti tão impotente...assim que cheguei aqui, achava que em pouco tempo seria o bruxo mais poderoso. Mas nem achar uma porcaria de sala eu consigo. E nem desvendar enigmas...

Sentia uma raiva interna a cada palavra que dizia. Falá-las era apenas transformar suas derrotas em fracassos ainda piores. O carinho que fazia em Hel começou a ficar um pouco mais bruto, até que puxou uma pena e ela piou irritada voando para longe.

Tom ficou olhando para aquela pena em sua mão e cerrou os dentes.

- Eu não vou ficar me lamentando. Isso é para perdedores.

Fechou a mão e quando reabriu, a pena estava em pedaços.

- Vou tentar ocupar meu tempo com alguma coisa.

Saiu do corujal e parou em frente a uma janela do corredor. Ficou olhando para a Floresta Proibida quando percebeu que nem toda ela fazia parte dos terrenos de Hogwarts.

Lembrou-se dos alunos do sétimo ano querendo um novo lugar para treinar quando terminassem o ano. Será que ali poderia ser uma opção?

Decidiu que só indo ver para descobrir.

* * *

O dia 25 de dezembro chegou e como todos estariam no salão cantarolando "Bate o Sino Pequenino", Tom achou que seria o momento perfeito para entrar na Floresta Proibida sem que ninguém notasse sua ausência.

Pegou uma lamparina, pois se fosse para fora dos domínios de Hogwarts não poderia utilizar magia. Torcia para que não encontrasse nada muito ameaçador, ou não teria como se defender com a varinha.

Usou o feitiço de desilusão para que ninguém o visse.

Desceu as escadas que reverberavam o som do Salão e foi até o hall de entrada. Abriu a porta e tremeu.

A neve estava densa e uma tempestade de flocos brancos o cobriu rapidamente. Estava bastante agasalhado, mas ainda assim sentia o vento cortando seus ossos. De repente desejou estar ao lado da lareira quentinha.

Foi andando com dificuldade até a Floresta Proibida, apontando a varinha para baixo, para apagar suas pegadas.

Chegou ao limite entre o começo da floresta e o fim dos jardins e olhou para frente. Estava tão escuro que não conseguia ver as árvores que ficavam mais para longe da iluminação do castelo. Entrou, tirou o feitiço de si, já que não sabia quando que sairia da área de Hogwarts, e apagou a varinha. Assim que a luz fraca desapareceu, Tom pareceu que tinha usado o feitiço _caecus_. Ouvia os barulhos da floresta, sentia a neve caindo, mas nada enxergava.

Acendeu a lamparina e voltou a andar.

Pelo que tinha visto da janela do castelo, o limite da escola ficava a um quilômetro floresta adentro, isso seria meia hora de caminhada em um ambiente normal, sem nenhum obstáculo. Dentro daquele local com pedras, galhos, raízes de árvores e buracos, provavelmente seria entre uma hora a uma hora e vinte, talvez. Tempo suficiente para que ninguém notasse sua falta.

Começou a andar, tropeçando aqui e ali, se batendo para que matasse os mosquitos que o atacavam e toda hora iluminando alguns lugares quando ouvia barulhos próximos. Tentou ao máximo andar em linha reta e após cinquenta minutos, chegou ao que achava ser o fim da parte de Hogwarts. Para a esquerda, provavelmente, daria em Hogsmeade e para direita e à frente não fazia ideia.

Desde que entrara, a cada cinco árvores, marcava com o mesmo feitiço que Bones usara para entalhar seu peito em um dos duelos. Ao lembrar disso, Tom tocou o local que ainda mantinha uma cicatriz, menor do que tinha na época, mas ainda assim de tamanho considerável.

Marcou a última árvore do limite e continuou andando. Mais vinte minutos se passaram, e Tom já estava desistindo da ideia que ali poderia ser um bom lugar para treinar. Era totalmente fechado e hostil.

De repente, ouviu um rugido atrás de si. Tomou um susto e se virou bruscamente. Viu olhos amarelos atrás de uma árvore e se afastou automaticamente. Sentiu o chão faltar em baixo do seu pé e perdeu o equilíbrio.

Começou a cair por uma ladeira e rolar. Folhas entravam em sua boca e roupa. Bateu várias vezes no chão e nas pedras que tinham no caminho.

Finalmente chegou ao fim e levantou com dificuldade. Seu pé doía e ele se segurava para não gritar de dor. Sentia cortes no braço, joelhos, pernas e rosto. Olhou para baixo e percebeu que seu pé estava em um ângulo nada comum. Tentou não entrar em pânico.

Tom Riddle não sentia medo. Nunca.

O rugido voltou e Tom olhou para cima. Mais olhos se juntaram ao primeiro.

Não podia usar magia.

O que faria?

Esticou a mão esquerda cheia de sangue por causa dos cortes, e apanhou uma pedra. Jogou na direção de seja lá o que fosse, e o bicho ganiu. Isso pareceu ser o suficiente para que fossem embora. Pelo menos temporariamente.

Levantou com dificuldade e olhou em volta. Era uma grande cratera, não muito funda, mas espaçosa o suficiente para que abrigasse estudantes de Arte das Trevas. E como teriam alunos formados ali, eles poderiam usar magia para que protegessem o lugar. Era perfeito.

Após a animação de ter descoberto sua nova "sala de aula" ter passado, pensou em uma maneira de sair dali. Procurou algum lugar menos íngreme por onde pudesse subir. Depois de alguns minutos achou um aglomerado de pedras que pareciam formar uma escada rústica e improvisada. Era do outro lado de onde deveria estar para voltar, mas era só ir pela beirada do buraco e chegar no local de onde tinha vindo.

E foi o que fez. Mancando por causa do pé, mas fez.

Olhando bem à sua volta para que mais nenhum outro ser o surpreendesse, começou a refazer seus passos e conseguiu chegar à última árvore marcada, sem se perder.

Voltou com mais dificuldades, devido ao pé torcido (ou quebrado) e aos cortes antigos e os novos que ia fazendo pelo caminho.

Quando chegou novamente no jardim de Hogwarts, olhou em seu relógio. Exatamente duas horas. Um tempo considerável se levasse em conta os contratempos.

Voltou ao seu dormitório felizmente vazio, e subiu as escadas com apenas um dos pés. Tomou um longo e relaxante banho e cuidou dos ferimentos. Olhou para sua cama tentadoramente quente e com presentes do orfanato e de seus "amigos". Quis se jogar nela naquela mesma hora, mas a dor em seu pé não o deixava realizar tal ato.

Com dificuldade voltou a descer as escadas e foi até a enfermaria. Por sorte o jantar já estava terminado e Madame Mary já estava de volta ao seu cômodo. Notou isso pela luz acesa em seu escritório.

Foi até a porta e bateu.

- Madame Mary?

Ela atendeu com cara de sono.

- Riddle? O que faz aqui há essa hora? – o olhou espantada.

- Eu acho que torci meu pé. Ou quebrei...não sei.

- Vamos ver.

Ela o ajudou a chegar até uma das camas e o fez sentar ali.

- Hum...na verdade você deslocou o calcanhar.

- E isso é...ruim?

- Bem, o lado bom é que você não quebrou, mas o ruim é que teremos que colocar no lugar. E isso dói. Muito.

- Tudo bem. Eu aguento a dor.

- Deite-se. Vou pegar minha varinha e uma poção para dor. – Tom obedeceu. – Mas me diga, como você fez isso? – ela falou de sua sala, enquanto remexia em algumas coisas.

- Caí da escada.

- Sei. E a queda também fez esses arranhões?

- Isso foi...outra coisa.

- Hunf. Vocês alunos não são fáceis. Só fazem traquinagens. – ela voltou e entregou um pedaço de pano para ele. – Ponha na boca.

- Para que?

- Infelizmente não tenho poção para o _antes_. Apenas para o _depois_. Esse pano é para que você não grite ou quebre seus dentes quando trincá-los.

Tom engoliu em seco. Isso queria dizer muita dor.

- Eu não preciso do pano.

- Coloque. – ela falou secamente. – Menos uma coisa para eu cuidar.

Contrafeito, Tom obedeceu.

- Segure-se. – ela apontou a varinha. Um raio saiu dela e foi para o tornozelo de Tom. Ele sentiu uma repuxada, ouviu um barulho de "creck" e sentiu a pior dor que já sentira na vida. Soltou um grito abafado pelo pano, uma lágrima caiu automaticamente do seu olho esquerdo e Tom viu a enfermaria desaparecer e em seu lugar, a escuridão.

* * *

O Ano Novo e seu aniversário, Tom passou com o pé enfaixado. Scott veio lhe perguntar por que não aparecera para a reunião e Tom apenas se deu o trabalho de esticar a perna para mostrar o motivo.

Já estava quase bom no dia 31 de dezembro e por isso já estava dormindo em sua própria cama, que acordara naquela manhã de virada de ano, com mais presentes.

No café da manhã recebeu várias cartas dos Comensais desejando-lhe feliz aniversário. Alguns mandaram lembranças, mas muito poucos.

Estava comendo quando sentiu um grande peso que o fez quase cair para o outro lado do banco. Olhou para a direção do terremoto e viu que Rubeus Hagrid o olhava timidamente.

- Oi, Riddle. – falou com sua voz grossa, mas temerosa.

- Você errou de mesa? – Tom perguntou confuso, sem entender o que ele estava fazendo ali.

- Não. Vim lhe dar feliz aniversário.

- Como você sabe que é meu aniversário?

- Todos sabem. Todos te conhecem. – Tom sentiu seu orgulho inflar.

- Hum...ok.

- E queria te agradecer. Eu estava nervoso naquele dia e por isso não consegui fazer isso. Obrigado.

- Meio tarde, não é?

- Bem, desculpe. Pensei em falar com você depois, mas os sonserinos não gostam de mim. Eu não ia conseguir chegar perto de você sem que me azarassem.

- Provavelmente.

- Então, obrigado.

- Não agradeça. Fiz o que eu tinha que fazer. Nada além disso.

- Hum...melhoras para o seu pé, então. – ele se levantou e voltou para seu lugar na mesa da Grifinória.

Tom tentou abstrair aquela conversa que nada lhe acrescentava e tentou se focar na festa de Réveillon que teria mais tarde. Não gostava de admitir, mas os aniversários que passava em Hogwarts eram os melhores da sua vida.

* * *

Como de hábito, a festa estava linda. Espalharam panos de várias cores com dizeres neles. Cada cor com seu significado: amarelo-dinheiro, vermelho-paixão, rosa-amor, verde-esperança e outras dessas baboseiras que Tom achava ridículo, mas que deixara o Salão belíssimo.

O diretor Dippet havia chamado um grupo de jazz bruxo para tocar e as pessoas gritavam como loucas para a banda. Tom não os conhecia, mas a música era boa e ele a ouviu enquanto ia comendo todo tipo de comida diferente. Cada mesa tinha uma enormidade de comidas típicas de cada país de todo o mundo. Cada sabor delicioso que Tom nem imaginava existir.

Quando a contagem regressiva terminou e deu meia-noite, os panos pendurados no teto começaram a se mexer. De repente, deles surgiram mulheres maravilhosas. Os panos eram suas roupas. Elas pareciam espíritos da natureza, ou coisa do tipo. Voaram pelo teto do castelo e soltaram fogos. Depois desceram e fizeram festa por ali.

Por onde passavam pareciam deixar rastro de magia. Tom estava pasmo.

- São veelas. – Tom ouviu uma voz, próxima dele, sussurrar abismado. Olhou para trás e viu que era Scott.

- O que são veelas?

- Elas, ué. Uns amigos da Lufa-lufa que me falaram. São lindas, não é?

Tom apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

Depois de uma dança estranha, mas graciosa, que fizeram, soltaram mais fogos que formaram "Feliz Ano Novo" e elas desapareceram.

- Elas são fantasmas? – Tom perguntou.

- Não. Isso deve ter sido algum truque ensaiado. Mas foi muito legal!

- Sim, foi.

- Feliz Ano Novo, Tom. – Scott sorriu para ele.

Tom demorou para responder. Aquelas veelas o fizeram lembrar de Erin. Sua bela namorada que o encantava e ainda sofreria sua vingança.

Ainda olhava para cima em direção aos fogos. Então disse um pouco baixo, mais para si mesmo do que para Scott:

- É...esse vai ser um ótimo ano. – sorria de forma sinistra.

* * *

**Oi, minha gente!**

**Como expliquei semana passada, o ff deu erro e apagou toda a minha imensa nota. Revoltadíssima e precisando ir estudar, eu acabei deixando pra hoje. Não sei se eu tinha algum comentário pra fazer sobre o cap passado...espero que não porque se não, terei esquecido.  
**

**Aos reviews logo para eu poder terminar de ver Glee e aí escrever nos dois capítulos finais da quarta fic (eeeeeeeee! finalmente! rs)  
**

**BabiProngs - Não...não era a morte... eu pensei em colocar uma charada que pudesse ser a Morte como resposta ou algo assim, mas achei essa resposta mais interessante porque é uma coisa que o Tom não sente (ou pensa que não sente) e por isso seria difícil responder.  
Hagrid aparece novamente nesse cap 20 \o. tento não colocá-lo muito porque a fic é da visão do Tom e ele é sempre mau com os outros... se você notar, eu evito ao máximo colocá-lo sendo cruel com o Hagrid rsrs  
Claro que as lembranças felizes de Tom são lembranças em que ele causa dor e sofrimento aos outros rs.  
Dexter é muito legal, né? Eu amo esse serial killer! Mas como não gostar do Hannibal? Ele é tão inteligente, culto... aliás, tem um outro assassino inteligente e culto que me fascinou. É o da nova série The Following. Eu acho que tenho algum probleminha mental rs  
Bem, to no quarto livro das Crônicas e até agora NADA importante aconteceu... só há conversas, conversas e conversas... parece que toda ação ficará pro quinto livro.  
A Arya é uma fofa. Um amigo meu veio dizer que ela é chata e quase bati nele. Acho que é a única criatura na Terra que não gosta dela... O.O  
**

**Vitoria - Pois é...se ele não fosse o futuro Lord Voldemort acho que já teria desistido ou entrado em depressão rsrs  
Eu gosto de todas as Casas...de verdade, mas amo mais a Sonserina (todos os testes que eu fazia davam todas menos Sonserina. O único teste que me pôs na Casa das cobras foi o da JK que eu confio bem mais, né?). Adoro a Sonserina porque lá é o lugar de gente ambiciosa que anseia por grandeza sem se importar muito de como conseguirá isso. Eu sou MUITO ambiciosa... não mataria ou trapacearia para conseguir o que quero, mas sempre faço de tudo para conseguir o que quero. E eu não desisto até conseguir. Pra você ter uma ideia, quando eu tinha 9 anos eu resolvi que ia estudar na UFRJ porque é a melhor faculdade do Rio. Na primeira vez que tentei não consegui, mas continuei insistindo e continuaria mesmo se demorasse anos...consegui e estou lá :)  
Nossa! Tom e Hermione...que coisa mais sem sentido. Uma vez fui ler uma dessas fics de par estranho, mas não consigo. Tem que ter verossimilhança com a história da JK. Por isso nem curto muito UA.  
Nossa...você está ansiosa pelas aulas? Bem, aproveite enquanto ainda há esse ar de felicidade em encontrar os amigos e o estudo não te mata e te impede de ter uma vida social u.u quando chegar na faculdade, esqueça isso rs.**

**Beijos! Até semana que vem!  
**


	21. Entregando-se Às Tentações

Capítulo 21 – Entregando-se Às Tentações.

- Muito bem. Trouxeram o que eu pedi antes dos feriados? Espero que sim ou não teremos aula. Eu consegui arranjar algumas coisas também, mas não tudo. Por isso, espero que me emprestem um pouco de vocês.

Tom estava na sala de Slughorn em mais uma aula com seus Comensais.

- Antes de começarmos tenho boas notícias para dar. Arranjei um novo lugar para nossas aulas. O que é ótimo porque, mesmo que não tivéssemos que fazer isso pelos que vão sair, não poderíamos usar a sala de Slughorn para sempre para aprender Arte das Trevas. Em algum momento iríamos ser descobertos.

- Onde é? – Malfoy perguntou ansioso.

- Na Floresta Proibida.

Os garotos arregalaram os olhos e cochicharam entre si. Debra ergueu a mão.

- Anh...só uma pergunta.

- Claro.

- Você é louco?

Tom estreitou os olhos e ficou calado. Depois ergueu as sobrancelhas com ar zombeteiro.

- Está com medinho?

- Bom, sim. Em primeiro lugar a Floresta Proibida é um lugar mortal! Há vários seres sinistros lá!

- Bom, nossos companheiros do sétimo ano estarão formados e com isso, conclui-se, que saibam fazer alguns feitiços de proteção.

- Tudo bem. Agora a segunda coisa: como treinaremos lá se não podemos usar magia fora de Hogwarts?

Tom suspirou, cansado. Olhou para Malfoy que deu um passo a frente e começou a falar:

- No Natal passado,eu dei um livro de Arte das Trevas, que comprei na Travessa do Tranco, para Tom. – falou orgulhoso de si, por poder mostrar que era tão próximo do Lord.

- Pare de se gabar e vai logo direto ao assunto. – Tom cortou.

- Bem, er, então...nesse livro ensina como menores de idade podem fazer magia fora de lugares autorizados sem serem localizados pelo Ministério.

Mais cochichos.

- Silêncio. – todos se calaram. – Então, na última aula do ano, vou ensinar a vocês o que fazer, mas ouçam bem: NÃO usem os feitiços que ensino aqui fora do nosso clube. Já sabem o que acontecerá caso desobedeçam, não é?

Todos fizeram que sim com a cabeça.

- Dada a notícia...

- Espera. – era Debra novamente. E novamente Tom inspirou e expirou, para não jogar uma Maldição Imperdoável na garota.

- Pois não?

- E como os que vão sair vão saber dos dias e horários das reuniões?

- Debra Millan, responda-me: que dias são nossas reuniões?

- Sábados e domingos.

- Que horas?

- Às oito.

- E até hoje isso mudou?

- Não.

- Então sua pergunta foi respondida. Vamos começar! – ele ordenou, antes que ela o interrompesse outra vez. – Peguem seus materiais. Hoje vamos fazer a poção da Regência de Sonho.

Uma menina, que era aluna nova, levantou o braço.

- Você não tinha dito que íamos continuar do feitiço _Clamor Flamman_?

- Vou relevar sua audácia porque é nova, mas nunca mais se refira a mim como "você" e muito menos fale sem permissão. – a menina engoliu em seco. – Eu sou Lord Voldemort, mas pode me chamar de Lord ou Milord, se preferir. Em todo caso, sim, íamos continuar daqui, mas achei melhor começar a poção. Vocês foram muito bem nas duas últimas aulas desse feitiço. Caso eu veja necessidade de voltar nele, eu interrompo as poções. Sem falar que poções não são tão complicadas de se aprender quanto feitiços. É só seguir receita e conseguir fazer exatamente como escrito. Bem, a poção Regência de Sonho faz com que possamos entrar no sonho da pessoa que tomou. Qual a utilidade disso? Nos sonhos estão nossos desejos e medos, meus caros. Sem falar que podemos roubar ou até inserir ideias nessas mentes.

- Inserir ideias? Por que vou querer dar uma boa ideia para alguém? – um outro rapaz, perguntou.

- Eu não disse "boas ideias". Eu disse "ideias". Tais como um suicídio ou homicídio, ou coisas que podem favorecer a nós.

Vários deles sorriram e pareceram animados, ainda mais porque dessa vez não precisariam testar em si próprios.

- Muito bem, vou escrever os ingredientes no quadro. Essa poção demora exatamente uma semana para ficar pronta, mas até o final da aula tem que estar negra. Amanhã acrescentaremos o restante dos ingredientes e ela passará a cinza. Por fim, daqui a uma semana, se tiveram feito tudo corretamente, ela deverá estar azul bebê.

Tom apontou a varinha para o quadro e os ingredientes começaram a surgir.

- Desta vez farei com vocês. – fez aparecer um caldeirão e começaram o trabalho.

* * *

Obviamente o caldeirão de Tom ficou impecavelmente negro. Alguns outros alunos conseguiram chegar perto, outros tiveram que jogar tudo fora. Apenas Debra conseguiria se igualar a Tom.

Ao término da aula, falou para todos guardarem suas poções em uma proveta, escreverem seus nomes e dar a ele, pois não confiava que eles fossem guardar direito.

A sala ficou vazia e Tom terminou de arrumá-la. Guardou as provetas em sua mochila, desligou as luzes e se preparou para trancar a sala. Estava quase fechando, quando seus olhos foram tapados e ele ouviu uma voz:

- Adivinha quem é?

- Erin! – Tom se afastou e tentou fechar a porta.

- Sabia que você ia reconhecer minha doce voz, meu pequeno lorde. – ela lhe deu um beijo na boca e olhou para dentro da sala. – O que estava fazendo aí?

- Estudando.

- E por que não estava na biblioteca?

- Porque estava cheia.

- Sério? Passei por lá e não vi uma viva alma.

- Bom, na hora que eu fui estava cheia. – ele falou emburrado e puxou a maçaneta para a porta fechar e poder trancá-la. Erin, porém, segurou a porta e entrou.

- Você não está escondendo nada de mim, não é?

- Por que eu esconderia? – Tom estava louco para tirá-la dali. Tinha arrumado tudo direito, mas Erin era muito audaciosa. Poderia desconfiar de qualquer coisa.

- Diga-me você. – ela o olhou de forma penetrante.

- Olha, a conversa está muito interessante, mas eu tenho que ir dormir.

- Ok, Tom. Vou direto ao assunto. – ela sentou na mesa do professor e cruzou as pernas. – Ouvi boatos de que você tem um clube. Quero entrar.

- Já disse que não sei do que você está falando.

Ela fez cara de choro.

- Você não gosta mais de mim?

- Não é isso. – mentiu. Aproximou-se e tentou puxá-la pela mão para saírem dali. Ela, então, o segurou e o puxou para junto de si e ficou olhando em seus olhos. Tom leu seus pensamentos. Ela queria seduzi-lo para que ele, estando ainda mais apaixonado, contasse tudo.

- Vamos Tom...então é o que? Sabe, você anda demais com minha irmã. Não gosto nada disso.

- Deixe de bobagem. – ela fazia carinho em seu cabelo e seu rosto. Tom tentou se desvencilhar, mas seu coração batia descompassado.

- Não é bobagem... – ela foi abaixando a voz e curvou a cabeça em direção ao seu ouvido. – é ciúme.

- Sei...mas agora vamos. – falou, mas sem muita certeza como antes.

Ela o beijou profundamente. Quando o soltou, sorriu.

- Vamos ter um pouco mais de privacidade. – apontou a varinha para a porta que se trancou. Depois voltou a beijá-lo e o puxou para cima da mesa.

Tom não sabia o que fazer. Como aquela garota de 15 anos podia ser tão atirada? E tudo isso para conseguir fazer com que ele falasse sobre os Comensais? E mesmo assim...ele a queria.

Tom a beijou de forma bruta e rápida. Estava com raiva. Ela conseguia sempre seduzi-lo quando bem queria. Mas que mal poderia fazer? Se ela queria se aproveitar dele, ele também se aproveitaria dela.

Não contaria nada e ainda cumpriria sua vingança, independente do que acontecesse.

Deixou-se levar pelos seus desejos.

* * *

Tom estava deitado com a cabeça no ombro de Erin. Respirava rápido e seu coração parecia que ia saltar pela boca. Tremia e suava, enquanto Erin ria e fazia carinho em sua cabeça.

- Viu como eu te amo? – ele nada respondeu. Continuou espantado demais para falar. – Provei meu amor, por que você não prova o seu me contando o que esconde de mim? – ela perguntou, beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

Tom pareceu voltar a si, levantou-se e vestiu suas roupas. Olhou-a com um sorriso debochado que mostrava total desprezo.

- Muito obrigado por isso. Foi um ótimo presente de Natal e aniversário. Agora tenho que ir.

- O que? – ela levantou, irritada. – Ainda assim não vai me contar?

- Não. Quer saber, Erin? Eu sei que você gosta do Allen e sei também que só aceitou namorar comigo e fez_...isso_...porque queria saber sobre meu grupo, entrar nele e falar para seu namoradinho.

- O...que? C-como você sabe disso? – estava surpresa com a reviravolta. Não esperava essa reação de Tom.

- Sua aprendiz de rameira. – ele se aproximou e apoiou o braço na mesa, ficando com o rosto bem próximo do dela. – Eu posso ler mentes. Sei muito bem que nesse momento você está desesperada porque traiu Kian a toa, e quando ele descobrir não vai ficar nada feliz.

- Por...por que você aceitou então? – seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrima.

- Porque eu quis. Eu queria você e tive. Agora que já consegui o que quero, posso ir embora. Quero dizer, tive _parte_ do que eu quero. – seu sorriso alargou-se.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Não se preocupe. Você vai saber do que estou falando em breve. – deu um rápido beijo na garota em estado de choque e abriu a porta. – Saia.

- Mas...

- Saia agora. Tenho que trancar a porta e não vou deixar uma menina patética, seminua, em uma sala que o professor me deixou responsável.

- Tom, eu...

- NÃO ME CHAME DE TOM! ODEIO ESSE NOME! CHAMA-ME DE LORD VOLDEMORT! SAIA AGORA!

Erin teve um sobressalto, recolheu suas coisas e saiu correndo pelo corredor. Tom respirou fundo e olhou a menina correndo.

Estava se sentindo muitíssimo bem.

* * *

**Em primeiro lugar: desculpa por não postar nas últimas duas semanas. A faculdade estava desesperadora e eu não tinha tempo nem de respirar. Fiquei cheia de olheiras e sem conseguir dormir direito. Ainda bem que entrei de férias (que só durará três semanas :( mas tudo bem. Melhor do que nada) e agora posso me dedicar às fics, minhas leituras e descansar.  
**

**Em segundo lugar: taí o que me perguntaram. O cap. que o Tom perde a virgindade. Alguns podem se decepcionar, mas eu simplesmente não consigo descrever cenas de sexo. Principalmente se for de um menino de 13/14 anos rs.  
Mesmo assim espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e aguardem pois esse foi só um dos motivos para essa fic se chamar "perda da inocência". **

**Terça coisa: Eu to vendo Once Upon a Time. Mais alguém vê? To dizendo isso porque tem um personagem que me deixou completamente apaixonada e que me lembra muito o meu amor Sirius Black: o Capitão Gancho. Gente...que cara lindo e safado rs. Parece muito o Sirius com uma pitada a mais de maldade.  
Perfeito.**

**Enfim...**

**Review:**

**BabiProngs - Achou o cap passado assustador? rs Aguarde os próximos... rsrsrs  
Sobre o Scott voltar ao normal...não posso responder isso, mas você descobrirá.  
Ok! Veja sim e quero saber o que achou.  
Comecei a ler o quinto livro enorme...ainda não li muita coisa pois to lendo outra coisa ao mesmo tempo, mas já apareceu o Tyrion e isso me faz feliz :)  
apesar de que ele está mal humorado...eu adorava o Tyrion respondão e engraçadinho.**

**Beijos e até semana que vem!**


	22. O Anjo Caído

Capítulo 22 – O Anjo Caído.

Os jogos de quadribol recomeçaram. Robert voltou do feriado bronzeado e mais animado do que nunca para mandarem todos treinarem como condenados.

- Estamos muito perto do término dos jogos, pessoal! Se ganharmos esse jogo, ficaremos empatados com Grifinória, em primeiro lugar! Aí é só não perder outros jogos para não voltamos ao segundo lugar e por fim, derrotarmos esses leõezinhos de circo, para ganharmos a taça! – sorriu.

Os outros jogadores também sorriram esperançosos.

Todos se prepararam, subiram em suas vassouras e esperaram o apito de Robert. Tom estava pensando no que iria estudar depois do treino, enquanto aguardava, quando sentiu um soco no rosto que o fez voar com o rosto na grama. Levantou-se com dificuldade e olhou em volta furioso. Viu os rostos de seus colegas de equipe olhando assustados, mas antes que localizasse o autor do feito viu um punho vindo em direção ao seu nariz.

Sentiu um líquido quente escorrer dele e conseguiu ver o rosto raivoso de Kian.

- Oi, seu merdinha. Você vai pagar por ter mexido com a minha namorada!

Tom cuspiu sangue e sorriu para Kian.

- Que eu saiba ela era MINHA namorada, mas depois de ter conseguido o que queria noite passada, eu a dispensei.

- Ora, seu filho da... – Kian deu mais um soco em Tom, que começou a gargalhar.

- Sabia que ela gostou? Até disse que eu era melhor do que você. – levou mais um soco e riu mais. – Tinha que ver seu rostinho quando eu a humilhei ontem. Estava arrasada! – mais um soco.

- Eu vou te matar!

- Vai. Aproveita mesmo porque se não me matar agora você vai se arrepender.

- Seu desgraçado! – ele começou a socá-lo várias vezes, até que Robert e outros garotos da equipe o seguraram. – Me soltem! Me soltem que eu vou acabar com ele!

- Sai daqui, Allen! – Robert apontou a varinha para o garoto. – Ou eu vou te estuporar!

- Isso não acabou, Riddle! Se aparecer na minha frente, eu te mato!

Tom continuou rindo, cuspiu mais um pouco de sangue e gritou para Kian:

- Vamos ver quem vai se ferrar, meu amigo. Vai lá ficar com sua namorada usada. Já não serve de mais nada.

Kian voltou correndo, com toda a fúria, e ia voar para cima de Tom. Robert então gritou:

- _Petrificus Totallus_!

O corpo pesado de Kian caiu para trás na grama.

- Riddle, está louco? Já está todo arrebentado e continua provocando ele? – Robert se agachou ao seu lado e sussurrou: - Você está bem, Milord?

Tom então ficou sério e se levantou.

- Estou ótimo.

- É melhor ir para a enfermaria. Seu rosto parece uma carne moída.

Tom parecia não ouvi-lo. Olhava para o corpo inerte de Kian. Aproximou-se dele e se abaixou em direção ao seu ouvido. Os olhos de Kian o acompanharam.

- Você vai pagar por cada soco que me deu. Você e a Knight vão ter exatamente o que merecem. Vou mandá-los para o inferno.

Levantou-se e cuspiu sangue em seu rosto. Em seguida foi para a enfermaria.

Chegando lá Madame Mary o olhou e soltou um gritinho:

- Meu Deus, Riddle! O que você tem aprontado ultimamente? A cada dia surge aqui com machucados novos!

Tom forçou um sorriso, mas fez com que seu rosto doesse.

- Ai...eu gosto de aventuras.

- Percebo. Venha. Vamos dar um jeito nisso e veja se não se mete mais em confusões.

- Sim, senhora. Mas não tenho culpa se as confusões me procuram.

- Engraçadinho. Deite-se na cama.

* * *

As feridas, o lábio inchado e o nariz quebrado levaram dois dias para cicatrizar.

Estava na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas quando bateram à porta e a professora foi abrir. Era McGonagall.

- Ora, olá Minerva.

- Bom dia, Galateia. Posso chamar um aluno?

- Claro.

Como esperado, McGonagall olhou em direção a Tom.

- Senhor Riddle, acompanhe-me, por favor.

Tom juntou suas coisas e saiu sob o cochicho de todos da sala. Seguiu McGonagall para fora e perguntou de forma inocente:

- O que foi, professora? Algum problema?

- O diretor Dippet quer lhe falar.

- Sabe qual é o assunto?

- Acho melhor que ele mesmo diga.

Foram calados até a sala do diretor. McGonagall disse a senha e assim que a voz do diretor deu permissão, entraram no escritório.

- Muito obrigado, Minerva.

- De nada, diretor. – a professora saiu.

Kian estava sentado na cadeira de frente a mesa de Dippet. Olhou para ele de forma fulminante. O diretor sorriu para o menino.

- Olá, Tom. Sente-se, por favor.

Tom obedeceu.

- Muito bem. Soube que aconteceu um problema durante o treino da Sonserina. Posso saber o que houve? Tom?

- Eu não sei bem, diretor. Eu estava em minha vassoura, esperando a ordem do capitão Robert Scar quando fui jogado no chão com um soco. Kian veio me batendo de forma enfurecida sem nenhum motivo!

- Isso não é verdade! – Kian vociferou. – Ele ficou com a minha namorada! Ficou com ela e depois a descartou como se fosse nada!

- Sua namorada, senhor Allen? – o diretor perguntou, calmamente.

- Sim. Erin Knight.

- Bem, não estou muito a par das fofocas estudantis, mas que eu saiba ela estava namorando o senhor Riddle.

Tom olhou para Kian com uma sobrancelha erguida, esperando sua resposta. Kian desviou o olhar e pareceu embaraçado.

- Bem, na verdade...nós estávamos namorando escondido.

- Então quem "pegou" a namorada de quem aqui, foi o senhor, não é mesmo?

- Não é bem assim...ela estava enganando o Riddle. Fingia namorar com ele.

- Eu não sabia disso! – Tom fez expressão de surpresa. – Se eu soubesse, acha que aguentaria calado? E por que me bateu? O que eu fiz para você? _Eu_ deveria estar me sentindo traído! – elevou a voz e atuava de forma perfeita. Kian o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Não se faça de desentendido! Erin disse que você sabia de tudo porque leu a mente dela.

Tom começou a rir.

- Li a mente dela? Não seja burro! E isso lá é possível?

- Senhores, por favor. Peço moderação. – Dippet interrompeu. – Allen, Riddle tem 14 anos. Não é provável um aluno de 14 anos saiba ler a mente de alguém.

- Então é mesmo possível? – Tom fez cara de espanto.

- Sim, mas isso não vem ao caso. Diga-me, Allen, por que a senhorita Knight estava tentando enganar Riddle?

Kian o olhou com expressão de vitória.

- Porque há um boato de que ele tem um grupo que se reúne secretamente para treinar Arte das Trevas.

- Você está louco, só pode ser. – Tom balançou a cabeça e olhou para o diretor. – Diretor, como TODOS sabem eu pedi a sala do professor Slughorn para poder fazer um grupo de estudos. Não é nada secreto e nada contra as regras. Pode até conferir nas notas desses alunos que muitos deles melhoraram. Claro que alguns são mais difíceis, mas faço meu melhor. Achei que, como o melhor aluno de Hogwarts, como os professores me chamam, eu poderia tentar ajudar alguns outros.

- E por que só há sonserinos? – Kian estava ficando vermelho de raiva.

- Isso não é verdade. Há o Daniel Scott da Lufa-lufa e Debra Millan da Corvinal, mas é claro que é muito mais fácil chamar pessoas de minha própria Casa. Sem falar que a maioria dos estudantes não gosta de sonserinos, então é realmente mais complicados ter um grupo mais heterogêneo.

- Sim, senhor Riddle. Estou ciente disso tudo. Bem, acho que o caso foi mais ou menos esclarecido. O senhor está liberado. Preciso só de mais algum tempo com o senhor Allen. Você pode ir para sua aula.

- Obrigado, senhor. Qualquer coisa que precisar estou a sua disposição. Com licença.

- Tenha um bom dia.

- O senhor também.

Antes de sair, Tom viu que o diretor havia virado a atenção para a janela, então aproveitou para sorrir de leve para Kian, que o olhava ainda mais irritado.

Saiu da sala, desceu as escadas e no corredor do castelo viu que Erin estava parada olhando para ele. Quando o viu desviou o olhar.

Tom sorriu de lado e passou por ela sem olhá-la. Antes de virar o corredor para voltar às suas aulas, disse baixinho:

- Cuidado.

* * *

**Novamente me atrasei. Foi mal. Estava estudando pra uma prova de Monitoria da faculdade e...eu passei! Uhuu! A parte ruim é que não ganhei a bolsa, então basicamente trabalharei de graça rsrs mas pelo menos ganharei experiência numa área que eu gosto.  
**

**Enfim... Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! Eu nem lembrava que era nesse que o Tom apanhava que nem boi ladrão rs.**

**Alguém uma vez tinha me perguntado se e quando isso aconteceria...tcham tcham tcham! Aí está!**

**Já comecei a escrever a quinta fic e estou me divertindo muito rs. Aiai...às vezes sinto pena das pobres almas que têm contato com o Tom. Não vejo a hora da Câmara ser aberta!**

**Só porque não estou sendo muito constante nas postagens vocês não precisam me abandonar, tá? :(  
Tenho recebido tão poucos reviews...**

**Vitoria - Também achei que ele é meio novo pra isso, mas meninos sempre conhecem essa área mais cedo do que as meninas rsrsrs.  
E se você gostou do que ele fez com a Erin então aguarde...mais está por vir. Vingança é um prato que se come frio e pelas beiradas.  
Dexter é maravilhoso! Leia os livros também. São dois Dexters bem diferentes um do outro, mas os dois valem a pena.  
Se está gostando de psicopatas veja também Hannibal e The Following. O primeiro é uma série de filmes e livros, mas terá uma série de televisão em maio (acho). E o segundo é uma série de TV que já está passando.  
Bem, não é bem assim...ele não queria viver uma vida normal. Ele queria sim matar e tinha vontade de matar pessoas sim. Só que o Harry criou aqueles códigos para ele não ser pego. E o fato dele matar animais não é porque ele não queria matar pessoas... todo psicopata quando criança mata animais. É como se eles estivessem testando e treinando suas capacidades e as formas que mais os agradam, entendeu?  
Claro, nem todo psicopata é assassino, mas eu quis dizer todo psicopata potencialmente assassino rs.  
Já deu pra sacar que sou meio conhecedora da área rs (claro, não sou expert u.u). Leio muitos livros, vejo filmes e documentários, reportagens e etc sobre isso. Depois de Letras tenho vontade de fazer Psicologia Forense e trabalhar com Perfil de criminosos :)  
Só estou pensando com cuidado porque é uma área perigosa...  
Enfim, espero que goste das séries!**

**Beijos e até semana que vem!**


	23. Destruição e Realização de Sonhos

Capítulo 23 – Destruição e Realização de Sonhos.

Os treinos foram cansativos, mas pelo menos Robert não estava mais pegando tanto no pé de Tom. Não havia reclamações de preferência, já que metade dos integrantes da equipe eram Comensais também.

O primeiro jogo contra a Lufa-lufa passou e Sonserina havia conseguido vencer com um bom número de pontos. Como as jogadas de Foxx eram sempre iguais, Robert havia conseguido armar planos para não deixá-lo chegar perto da goles ou dos aros. Lufa-lufa havia sido, praticamente, massacrada.

A equipe saiu comemorando sob os gritos alegres dos sonserinos, mas também sob várias vaias das outras Casas.

Foram todos comemorar na Sala Comunal da Sonserina e em meio aos gritos e música alta, Robert exclamou:

- Realmente é esse o espírito que eu quero ver. Mas lembrem-se: ainda não acabou. Ainda precisamos depender de muita sor...

- AH CALA A BOCA SEU ESTRAGA PRAZERES! – um dos meninos gritou e todos voltaram a fazer arruaça.

Tom estava sentado em uma poltrona distante, irritado com a barulheira. Não via a hora de todos dormirem, pois queria começar logo sua última aula de oclumensia. Sim, a última, porque esperava destruir as esperanças de Scott naquela mesma noite.

Após mais algumas horas de música, conversas altas e brigas de almofadas resultando em penas para todos os lados, McGonagall apareceu e mandou todos se calarem e irem dormir, porque no dia seguinte teria aula e o castelo inteiro estava ouvindo a baderna.

As pessoas começaram a se recolher, mas Tom continuou sentado. Pelo menos tinham saído antes do horário de Scott aparecer.

Quando deu a hora, a porta de entrada abriu e Scott surgiu. Ele estava menos sorridente desde que parara de ter progresso na legilimensia e descobrira que Tom não era assim uma boa alma como imaginava, mas continuava ao seu lado. Claro, por causa do que Tom havia feito com sua mente.

- Boa noite, Tom.

- Boa noite. Pronto?

Scott abaixou a cabeça tristemente.

- Não sei. Eu não tenho tido progresso. Por que isso está acontecendo?

- Bom...eu li algo sobre isso, mas...por que não tentamos mais uma vez? Quem sabe não tenha sido uma maré de azar?

Ele então sorriu.

- É. Quem sabe? Você é um bom amigo, Tom.

Se Tom tivesse uma consciência, provavelmente teria pena dele agora.

- Obrigado. Vamos começar.

Começaram as aulas. Scott se concentrava exatamente como Tom ensinara, mas enquanto ele fazia isso, Tom seguia suas regras de oclumensia. Scott começou a suar e depois de algumas horas de tentativa, caiu cansado e respirando forte, no sofá.

- Não dá...não consigo. – começou a chorar. Tom revirou os olhos e tentou não exprimir o que pensava: que odiava gente fraca. Sentou ao lado dele e segurou em seu ombro.

- Não fique assim...eu li em um livro ontem que dizia que às vezes um bruxo pode deixar de ser legilimens se sua mente for fraca. – mentiu.

- Mas...mentes fracas nem aprenderiam a ser legilimens.

- Não é bem assim...Sabe quando você tenta algo, está quase conseguindo, parece que vai dar certo e aí...tudo volta como estava antes? É isso. Quer dizer que você nunca vai conseguir de verdade. Foi apenas uma ilusão.

Scott o olhou surpreso e mais lágrimas apareceram.

- Então eu nunca...nunca vou conseguir?

- Não. Sinto muito.

- Eu não sou especial...achei que pudesse ser. – colocou a cabeça entre as mãos e continuou a chorar. – Quando soube que era bruxo, achei que fosse especial. Que poderia me destacar, mas não. Me destaquei apenas entre os trouxas e nem posso contar a eles.

Ao que parecia, Scott pensava da mesma forma que Tom. O que lhe faltava era ganância e perseverança. Coisas que Tom tinha de sobra.

- Olha, Daniel. O mundo é feito de pessoas comuns e outras especiais. Se todas fossem especiais, todas seriam comuns, entende? Nem todos nascem com sorte. O sol _não_ nasce para todos.

Scott parou de chorar e o olhou confuso.

- Às vezes parece...que você não gosta de mim.

- Isso não é verdade. Estou falando essas coisas porque não quero que você sofra mais. E de qualquer forma, você é especial para mim. – forçou um sorriso. – Você é um Comensal da Mort melhor amigo de Lord Voldemort. Isso é alguma coisa, não?

Sentiu que Scott tremeu quando lhe disse isso. Sabia que ele não devia estar satisfeito em ser um Comensal.

- É.Acho que sim.

- Bom, acho melhor você ir descansar. Se esforçou muito hoje e amanhã temos aula.

- Ok. Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

O garoto saiu se arrastando de forma melancólica porta afora. A porta bateu e Tom não conseguiu reprimir uma risada.

As coisas estavam cada vez melhores para ele.

E não via a hora de chegar o dia seguinte.

* * *

Tom estava na aula de feitiços. Dumbledore explicava sobre o já conhecido "bombarda". Tom sorriu ao lembrar de seus "pais" e fingiu anotar tudo de forma frenética, como se fosse a primeira vez que ouvia falar daquele feitiço.

Na hora da parte prática, muitos quase explodiram a sala inteira. Tom pensava se Dumbledore não ia ter muitos prejuízos por causa daquela aula.

- Muito bem! Vocês estão bem melhores. Tentem apenas não explodir aquele quadro. É o único Van Gogh mági... – um "bum" se ouviu e o quadro virou cinzas. – Tudo bem. Vou tentar achar o fantasma do senhor Van Gogh e pedir um novo. Espero que ele já não tenha seguido em frente...e que me escute, já que só tem uma orelha.

A aula continuou e quando o tempo terminou, todo o ambiente estava parecendo um campo de guerra. Alguns alunos estavam com o rosto preto, outros com partes torriscadas, mas ninguém havia se ferido...gravemente.

- Até a próxima aula. Hoje vou dar um conselho a vocês, diferente dos que eu dou em outras aulas: não treinem sozinhos ou o castelo pode pegar fogo.

Todos começaram a sair e Tom ficou por último, arrumando lentamente seu material.

- Você vem? – Abraxas perguntou.

- Não. Você e Leah podem ir. Vou perguntar uma coisa ao professor Dumbledore.

- Ok. Até mais.

Leah e Abraxas saíram deixando Tom sozinho. Ele desceu as escadas e se dirigiu ao bruxo de barba acaju.

- Com licença, professor. Posso perguntar uma coisa sobre a aula de hoje? Apenas para complementar minhas anotações.

- Claro. – Dumbledore lhe dirigiu aquele olhar penetrante e Tom fingiu desviar como sempre, olhando para o caderno.

Fez suas perguntas, anotando tudo rapidamente e depois sorriu.

- Obrigado, professor.

- De nada. – fez menção de ir embora, mas o professor o chamou: – Tom?

- Sim? – voltou, segurando a vontade de sorrir. Sabia que Dumbledore iria interrogá-lo em breve.

- Agora EU posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro, professor.

- O que realmente aconteceu entre você e Kian Allen?

- Já expliquei tudo ao diretor Dippet.

- Tudo mesmo? – Dumbledore o encarou seriamente e Tom, dessa vez, o encarou de volta.

- Sim. Tudo. E caso tenha dúvidas, pode perguntar aos meus colegas de equipe que assistiram à cena. Senhor. – acrescentou para amenizar a rudez de sua voz.

Dumbledore continuou encarando-o e franziu o cenho. Parecia confuso. Tom ergueu as sobrancelhas e perguntou, cinicamente:

- O senhor está bem, professor?

- Eu... – ainda estava sem entender, mas pareceu despertar e, então, sorriu. – Estou perfeitamente bem.

- Então posso ir?

- Sim.

- Tenha um bom dia, professor Dumbledore. – Tom sorriu, mas seus olhos mostravam malícia. Isso Dumbledore podia perceber sem ler mentes.

- Para você também, Tom.

* * *

**Hey! Vou postar hoje porque domingo é Páscoa \o/ Uhuuu!  
**

**A época do ano que eu, uma chocólatra assumida, mais amo. **

**Vou logo aos reviews. Tenho que colocar algumas séries em dia e escrever na fic antes que minhas aulas voltem (na segunda).**

**Bom, como eu só tive um review e bem curto, isso vai ser rápido rs.**

**Ah é! Na semana passada quando fui postar, eu postei no dia errado rs. Eu atualizo ou na sexta ou no domingo, mas como to de férias perco totalmente a noção de tempo. Aí eu cismei que quinta-feira era sexta e postei na fic! No dia seguinte (na sexta-feira mesmo) que eu percebi o erro rs. Foi mal, gente.**

**Guest sem nome - Obrigada! Continuarei! Espero que o tempo me permita isso :)**

**Beijos!**


	24. Transeo Tempus

Capítulo 24 - _Transeo Tempus._

O tempo foi passando e as aulas de poções dos Comensais foram evoluindo. A poção Regência de Sonho havia sido um quase sucesso. Os que não chegaram ao objetivo tiveram que repetir todo o processo e acabavam ficando atrasados em relação aos outros.

Continuaram com a Poção da Fome, da Sede e do Atordoamento que, respectivamente, causava uma fome insuportável, uma sede insaciável e que deixava a pessoa em estado letárgico, como se estivesse dopada ou algo do gênero.

Tom foi distribuindo, para cada pessoa, as poções preparadas. Chegou ao último e voltou ao seu lugar.

- Bem. Falta apenas a poção de hoje para terminarmos e aí treinaremos mais um pouco, como eu havia dito, o feitiço _clamor flammam. _As poções que faltarem, terminaremos no próximo ano letivo e teremos aulas novas. Alguma pergunta?

Ninguém se habilitou em levantar a mão e perguntar qualquer coisa.

- Ótimo. Eu fiquei seriamente em dúvida do que daria hoje. As duas são ótimas e extremamente eficientes. Então, acho que para poder fechar com um _grand finalle, _vou ensinar a mais poderosa, mas também a mais limitada.

- Como ela pode ser poderosa e limitada ao mesmo tempo? – um dos garotos perguntou.

- Bem, ela se chama Poção Visionária. É uma das mais proibidas e quem a fizer terá estadia vitalícia em Azkbam. – falou, sorrindo. Algumas pessoas se entreolharam nervosas. – O que foi? Estão com medo de serem presos? Meus caros, pelas coisas que estamos praticando aqui, cada um de nós já teria sido preso 10 vezes.

- E o que essa tão terrível poção faz? – Yaxley perguntou, incrédulo.

- Ela permite que tenhamos uma visão do nosso futuro.

- Nós...podemos prever o futuro com ela? – Rookwood estava boquiaberto.

- Sim. – sorriu ainda mais, adorando a expressão dos ali presentes. – No entanto, como eu falei, ela é limitada. Só pode ser usada uma única vez.

- Só uma vez? Algo tão espetacular e só uma vez? – Debra falou.

- Pois é. Você foca naquilo que quer saber, e de repente...vê.

- O que acontece se tomarmos mais de uma vez?

- Nada. Ela não funciona. Vai ter gasto tempo e ingredientes por nada. Por isso, se quiserem usá-la, pensem bem antes de desperdiçar a chance. Ela demora dois meses para ficar pronta, ou seja, vocês a terão exatamente no último dia de aula. Caso errem algo ou ela dê errado, terão que esperar até o próximo ano letivo. Vamos começar. Espero que tenham todos os ingredientes.

A receita era difícil de se seguir e havia muitos detalhes que poderiam fazer com que tudo desse errado, mas Tom, como sempre, estava conseguindo. Algumas pessoas estavam com dificuldade e de vez em quando algo parecia prestes a explodir. Entretanto, ao final da aula, ninguém destruiu a sala.

Tom mandou que todos guardassem seu progresso até ali em um recipiente e cuidassem direitinho até a próxima aula.

Abraxas veio até Tom com o livro que ele usava para dar suas aulas e disse:

- Milord, posso fazer uma pergunta?

- O que?

- Você está se guiando por esse livro, não é? O _Liber Tenebrarum, _certo?

- Sim.

- Por que não fizemos esse último feitiço? – Abraxas indicou a letra "j" na página de índices, onde estava escrito "horcruxes".

Tom tirou o livro de sua mão e passou para a página 41 e leu:

- "Sobre isso preferimos não escrever". Só diz isso.

- Que curioso. Você sabe o que são horcruxes, Milord?

- Não, mas ainda vou descobrir... – Tom olhava as palavras com curiosidade. – Não agora, mas já que é algo tão ruim que deve ser ocultado, deve ser interessante. Tenho muitos mistérios para desvendar ainda.

- Como assim?

- Nada. – Tom fechou o livro e foi para a porta. – Vamos. Quero trancar a sala.

Abraxas saiu da sala e Tom trancou o local.

* * *

O último jogo ia acontecer e agora seria Grifinória e Sonserina para definir o campeão da Taça.

Melps já estava se preparando para narrar mais uma disputa acirrada.

- Bem gente, hoje a narração vai ser muito chata, porque o ditador do professor Binns me proibiu de falar qualquer ofensa, xingamento ou outra coisa que faz o jogo ser divertido. Caso isso aconteça, serei severamente punido nas masmorras...

Ouviu-se um barulho de estática e a voz monótona do professor repercutiu no campo.

- É mentira, diretor Dippet. Bem, já que o senhor Melps acabou de desobedecer minhas ordens e será punido com DETENÇÃO e não com um castigo nas masmorras, eu terei que narrar a partida.

Todos fizeram "ahhhhh" e ele começou:

- Então, eh...a professora Hooch foi pro meio do campo. Ela jogou a moeda para o alto...Sonserina vai começar com a goles e Grifinória escolhe o campo. – sua voz pastosa era entediante. Tom se perguntou como que conseguia permanecer acordado em suas aulas. Se milagres existiam, então esse era um deles.

Os dois times subiram em suas vassouras e começaram a partida.

- Aquele garoto de verde foi para a direita roubar a bolinha do de vermelho.

- Você ao menos entende de quadribol? – a voz de Melps saiu um pouco baixa no microfone, mas ainda assim audível.

- Calado. O grandão de verde tentou derrubá-lo. Falta clara, senhora juíza. A menina que sempre dorme nas minhas aulas e que está de vermelho bateu com o taco na outra bola e quase derrubou a outra garota do seu próprio time. Isso está certo? – ele perguntou confuso.

Aquele seria o pior jogo de todos os tempos. Todos começaram a vaiar e um garoto da Lufa-lufa gritou:

- SAI DAÍ! SE NÃO VAMOS TODOS DORMIR NO JOGO!

- Eu sei que é você, senhor Williams. Teremos uma conversinha depois.

Robert foi voando para cada integrante do time e dizendo:

- Ignorem essa porcaria de narração. Joguem normalmente e com garra! A Taça está muito perto, pessoal!

O jogo seguiu empatado em zero a zero. Na metade, as torcidas estavam caladas e muitos estavam quase pegando no sono. Corvinal e Lufa-lufa que não estavam participando do jogo começaram a debandar.

Por fim, quando Binns chegou ao ápice comparando a jogada do capitão Robert ao general Gudrovick na Revolução dos Duendes e começou a dar sua aula de história, McGonagall levantou e foi até o lugar em que ele estava.

- Senhor Binns, todos estamos muito...anh...honrados pela sua narração, mas amanhã terá sua aula e não queremos gastar sua voz e tê-lo rouco, não é mesmo? – Na verdade, todos esperavam que isso acontecesse. – Queira, por favor, retirar o castigo de Melps e deixá-lo fazer esse árduo trabalho.

- Tudo bem. Já estava ficando cansado mesmo. Odeio quadribol. – Binns disse e sentou junto com os professores. – Mas cuidado com o que vai dizer, mocinho! – falou para o menino.

- Bem, depois desse...momento inesquecível na história de nosso quadribol e de eu ter tomado umas cinco xícaras de café, estou de volta com toda a energia!

Todos bateram palma pela volta do garoto e a partida seguiu muito mais animada.

Grifinória fez dois gols, mas Sonserina empatou dali a dois minutos. Parecia que ainda ia ficar daquela forma por muito tempo quando o apanhador da Grifinória avistou o pomo.

- Ele viu o pomo! Pega! Pega! – Melps berrava, animado. As xícaras de café pareciam ter tido efeito.

Wilbur correu logo em seguida, mas havia sido tarde demais. Tudo acabou em uma fração de segundo inacreditável para um jogo tão lento.

Grifinória vencera.

As torcidas explodiram em gritos de alegria e Melps comemorava junto. Tom suspirou cansado. Odiava estar no time perdedor.

Robert foi o primeiro a descer da vassoura. Pulou para o chão, nervoso, e jogou sua vassoura longe, quebrando-a.

- Uhhh...Scar está nervoso! O máximo que vai acontecer com seu ataque é ter que comprar uma vassoura nova.

- CALA A BOCA, MELPS! – ele gritou, apontando sua varinha para o alto, na direção do camarote que o locutor ficava.

- Senhor Scar, seja um bom perdedor e comporte-se. – Madame Hooch estava com o semblante sério e com a varinha preparada, caso tivesse confusão.

Tom foi para o vestiário, tomou um longo banho e se preparou para o jantar. Estava faminto e não via a hora de se deliciar com o banquete maravilhoso de Hogwarts.

Sentou-se, como sempre, entre Leah e Abraxas. Abraxas parecia chateado, mas Leah estava até bem feliz.

- Droga! Estávamos tão perto da Taça!

- Bom, isso acontece, não é? – Leah disse, rindo.

- Por que está de tão bom humor? Encontrou seu namoradinho?

- Cale a boca. Não é isso...olhe, Milord. – falou se dirigindo a Tom e apontou para Erin. – Eles não parecem bem.

Erin e Kian pareciam discutir em voz baixa e ambos estavam com expressões bem ruins no rosto. Isso abriu ainda mais o apetite de Tom.

Passou o jantar imaginando o que será que estava acontecendo entre os dois. Queria ser uma mosquinha para poder saber.

De repente, quase no fim, Erin se levantou e saiu do Salão. Kian permaneceu no local por apenas alguns minutos. Bateu, irritado, na mesa e a seguiu.

O jantar terminou e os alunos começaram a se dirigir para a porta que levava para o corredor do castelo.

As portas se abriram e todos viram, bem na hora, quando Erin deu um tapa estalado no rosto de Kian. A marca de seus cinco dedos ficaram na bochecha direita e ele segurou seu pulso com força. Olhou-a severamente, de olhos estreitos e sussurrou, mas com a acústica de pedra do corredor todos conseguiram ouvir.

- Repita isso e eu te mato. Nunca mais ouse encostar em mim.

Continuaram a se fuzilar com os olhos quando o professor Slughorn surgiu, empurrando todos com os braços.

- Muito bem, o que aconteceu aqui? Qual o problema do trânsito?

Erin e Kian viram que centenas de alunos os observavam e se endireitaram.

- Ahhh então é o senhor Allen e a senhorita Knight que estão provocando isso? Vamos andando...vamos!

Kian saiu andando na frente, em disparada, e Erin voltou para o Salão, indo ao encontro de algumas colegas sonserinas.

As pessoas continuaram seus caminhos murmurando sobre o que viram. Tom ouviu um menino comentar com o colega:

- Você ouviu aquilo? Ele disse que a mataria!

- É...não foi ele que socou o Riddle noutro dia? O Allen parece meio descontrolado, não?

- Pois é...ele é bem perigoso. Expulsaram o Greyback, tinham que expulsá-lo também...

- Todos os sonserinos são meio perigosos...

Tom parou de escutar e sorriu. Abraxas e Leah falavam com ele, no entanto ele nada escutava.

Aquele era o momento ideal para sua vingança.

* * *

**Mais um capítulo...e agora o desfecho está se aproximando! Eu realmente gostei de ter escrito uma narração feita pelo professor mais chato do mundo rs espero que tenham gostado também.  
**

**Fico me perguntando quando farei com que Tom use sua poção _Transeo Tempus_. Hum...na verdade, acabei de ter uma ideia sobre isso rs. Vai se encaixar perfeitamente na história da JK :)**

**Enfim, ao único review da semana:**

**BabiProngs - O tio Dumbie tem os olhos bem abertos...o problema é que ele não pode fazer muita coisa... o diretor Dippet gosta do Tom, assim como todos os outros professores facilmente enganáveis de Hogwarts rs.  
Verdade...ele mudou quase a personalidade do pobre Scott.  
Eu tenho o mesmo medo que você! Ficar cega. Imagina uma leitora compulsiva como eu, estudante de literatura, futura professora, ficando cega. Juro...eu ficaria arrasada. Já o seu outro medo eu não tenho. Não tenho medo da loucura e seus derivados (esquecer quem você é, acho que poderia ser considerado algo assim, né? Algum tipo de surto - claro, na vida real. Não como no seu exemplo da Hospedeira). Na verdade, eu acho a loucura fascinante. Triste, mas fascinante.  
Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Espero que esse tenha sido bom também.  
**

**Beijos e até semana que vem!**


	25. A Catarse de Erin

Capítulo 25 – A Catarse de Erin.

"_(...) não te amo, não; e só te quero_

_De um querer bruto e fero_

_Que o sangue me devora,_

_Não chega ao coração."_

(Não Te Amo – Garrett)

* * *

No dia seguinte, domingo, Tom começou a preparar seu plano que havia tramado por tanto tempo e que realizara diversas vezes em sua mente.

Passou o dia recordando cada passo, para que nada desse errado.

Às seis horas, foi até Abraxas, que conversava com Leah e outros sonserinos, no jardim do colégio.

- Malfoy, quero falar com você. – os outros alunos, que também pertenciam ao Clube, o cumprimentaram respeitosamente.

- Claro, Milord. – Abraxas levantou de forma instantânea. – É sobre a aula de hoje? – perguntou em voz baixa.

- Não. É outra coisa. Venha.

- Sim.

Eles seguiram para dentro do Castelo, até chegarem no dormitório masculino que àquela hora estava vazio.

- Malfoy, tenho um serviço especial para você.

O rosto do garoto se iluminou por poder ter aquela oportunidade de fazer um serviço para o chefe, que ninguém mais faria. Isso significava confiança e que era o braço direito do Lord.

- Claro. Diga o que é e farei.

- Quero que me encontre no Salão Comunal mais tarde, às sete e meia. Vai fazer o que eu mandar, sem questionamentos.

- Claro, Milord!

- Ótimo.

- Mas por que me chamou aqui para isso?

- Quero que entregue um bilhete que vou escrever agora para Erin. E depois vai entregar um outro para o Allen.

- Você quer mandar um bilhete para o Allen? – perguntou, assustado. – Mas ele te odeia!

- Eu disse sem questionamentos.

- Desculpe.

Tom apanhou dois pergaminhos, uma pena e o tinteiro e começou a escrever rapidamente. A letra para cada papel mudou.

- Você está imitando a letra do Allen e da Erin? Você é bom... – Abraxas sorriu, mas quando viu a expressão de reprovação de Tom, se ajeitou e novamente disse: - Desculpe.

Tom dobrou os papéis e os entregou a Abraxas.

- Esse – mostrou o da direita. – é para Erin. E este outro para Allen. Não erre. Entregue agora. Eles provavelmente vão estar distantes um do outro, já que brigaram ontem. Caso estejam juntos, me procure para que eu possa mudar a tática.

- Ok.

Abraxas saiu do quarto e Tom ficou pensativo. Caso eles estivessem de bem novamente, ele já tinha outra opção.

Abaixou-se e puxou de baixo da cama seu malão. Abriu-o e procurou, entre vários frascos da aula de poções com os Comensais, o que queria. "Poção do Atordoamento" estava escrito em uma etiqueta.

Sorriu e guardou em seu bolso. Levantou-se e saiu do quarto. Dessa vez foi à procura de Debra. Achou-a conversando com um menino corvinal. Foi até ela.

- Preciso falar com você.

- Milord? Anh...ok. Com licença. – ela disse para o menino que fez cara de "por que vai falar com um sonserino e ainda o chama de Milord?".

Afastaram-se e ele sussurrou.

- Hora de mostrar para que você serve.

- Como assim? – ela perguntou ofendida.

- Se eu convidei pessoas de outras Casas é porque teria vantagens nisso. Preciso de algo que tem na Corvinal. Mais especificamente, de _uma_ corvinal.

- O que seria?

- Tem uma menina da sua Casa que é diabética, não é?

- Sim, a Megan Lewis.

- Ela usa injeção de insulina?

- Uhum.

- Ótimo. Quero que entre lá e pegue duas seringas vazias. Se não estiverem vazias, jogue fora o conteúdo.

- Para que?

- Não interessa. Faça.

A garota se segurou, pois tinha um gênio difícil e odiava seguir ordens, mas fez o que Tom mandava.

- Não deixe que ninguém lhe veja. Dispense seu amiguinho.

Debra foi até o garoto, falou algo com ele que pareceu contrariado. Olhou feio para Tom e saiu. A menina entrou no Salão Comunal e sumiu porta adentro.

Tom a aguardou pacientemente. Olhou no relógio e viu que eram seis e meia. Ainda tinha tempo de sobra.

Após poucos minutos ela voltou e entregou duas seringas.

- Aqui está. Não vai me contar o que vai fazer?

- Não. Você vai descobrir às oito horas no Clube.

Deu as costas e voltou para seu próprio Salão Comunal. Abraxas apareceu depois de um tempo, arfando.

- Deu tudo certo. Eles não estavam juntos, mas disseram que vão comparecer ao encontro que estava escrito.

- Ótimo. – Tom sorriu.

- Vou saber o que está acontecendo?

- Claro que vai. Pode ir, mas... – olhou no relógio. – volte em quarenta e cinco minutos.

Ele fez que sim e saiu. Tom apanhou um livro que alguém havia largado na mesa próxima à lareira e começou a ler tranquilamente. Faltava pouco tempo...

* * *

Abraxas chegou correndo. Tom já havia largado o livro e o esperava de pé.

- Vi Erin no caminho. Ela está vindo para cá.

- Ela te viu? – Tom perguntou.

- Não.

- Ótimo. Vamos nos esconder.

- Onde? – foram para de baixo da escada e ficaram em silêncio. Tom pegou as seringas e colocou o líquido da poção nelas.

- O que é isso? Por que você está com seringas nas mãos?

- Eu disse "sem questionamento". Tome. – entregou uma delas para ele. O menino olhou assustado para o objeto, mas não ousou perguntar mais.

Havia se passado dez minutos quando Erin surgiu. Olhou em volta e suspirou.

- Cadê ele?

Sentou-se na poltrona e pegou o mesmo livro que Tom estava lendo.

Mais um tempo se passou. Por fim, a menina fechou a capa, irritada, e cruzou os braços.

- Mas que falta de consideração! Marca e não aparece! Se for uma brincadeira do Malfoy...

- Será que ele vem? – Abraxas perguntou em voz baixa. Tom mandou calar-se. Quando Erin se levantou para ir embora, a porta se abriu novamente. Kian apareceu. Não estava com o semblante muito agradável.

- Desculpe pela demora. – falou, em sua voz grave. Não parecia nem um pouco arrependido.

- É né! Além de ser um idiota, ainda me faz esperar!

- Cale a boca...o que você quer?

- O que eu quero? O que VOCÊ quer? Você que me mandou esse bilhete.

Tom acenou para Abraxas, mandando-o ir, silenciosamente, para um canto. Com o local pouco iluminado, era fácil se esgueirar pela parede e chegar ao outro extremo da sala sem ser notado, contanto que não fizessem barulho algum.

- Eu não, sua louca! Eu que recebi esse seu!

- Eu não escrevi nada.

- Qual é dessa sua brincadeira, heim? – Kian amassou o papel e o jogou no chão. – Já não se cansou de me fazer de palhaço?

- Quando que fiz isso? – Abraxas estava quase na metade do cômodo.

- Quando me traiu com aquele pirralho!

- Nós tínhamos um plano! Não se faça de desentendido! Você sabia muito bem o que eu estava fazendo e por quem!

- Sei. Você estava gostando dele. Se ele não tivesse te chutado...

- Ele não me chutou. – falou, com o orgulho ferido.

Abraxas já estava posicionado atrás de Kian. Tom o mandou aguardar. Começou a contar com os dedos e com os lábios, sem emitir som.

- Você é mesmo paté...

- Shhhh... – Erin fez sinal para que ele se calasse e estreitou os olhos para as costas dele.

"Um" Tom sinalizou.

- Não me mande ficar quieto, sua...

- Calado!

"Dois".

- Mas o que é isso...? – ela começou a se aproximar. Havia visto o vulto de Abraxas. – Abraxas? – Kian fez menção de virar a cabeça e Tom gritou:

- AGORA!

Os dois correram cada um para cima de um. Tom acertou a seringa no pescoço de Erin, que o olhou assustada.

- Tom?

Abraxas não teve tanta sorte. Não conseguiu injetar a agulha e Kian o empurrou bruscamente. Como era muito mais forte do que Abraxas, conseguiu ir para cima dele. A seringa rolou para longe e Kian começou a enforcar o menino.

- O que pensa que está fazendo com essa merda?

Erin começou a ficar mole e Tom a segurou para que não caísse pesadamente no chão e se machucasse. A colocou no chão e correu para apanhar a outra injeção.

- Está achando que vai me pegar, é? – ele apertava suas mãos em volta do pescoço do loiro que estava ficando vermelho e parecia prestes a desmaiar.

Tom enfiou a agulha em Kian que por reflexo deu um tapa fazendo Tom cair para trás.

- Riddle! Tinha que ser coisa sua. Agora você vai ver... – tentou se levantar, mas suas pernas cederam. – O...o que está acontecendo...? – ele pôs a mão no pescoço. – O que você fez? – caiu no chão.

Abraxas levantou massageando o pescoço que havia ficado com a marca das mãos gigantescas de Kian.

- Ok. E agora?

- Pegue sua varinha e vamos levá-los à sala do Slughorn. – olhou no relógio. – Está bem na hora.

- Por que não usamos feitiços neles?

- Porque poderiam verificar nossas varinhas depois e saberiam o que fizemos.

- E o que fizemos? – Abraxas perguntou, assustado.

- _Ainda_ nada. Vamos. Use um feitiço de locomover e leve o Allen. Vou levar a Erin.

Tom se aproximou do rosto da menina que o olhava zonza.

- Tom...o que está fazendo...? – ela falava enrolado. – Por que estou me sentindo dopada?

- Porque você está. Chegou o momento do acerto de contas. – Tom sorriu.

* * *

Os jovens Comensais da Morte começaram a chegar. A sala estava escurecida e era iluminada apenas por algumas velas que flutuavam a alguns metros do chão. Todos que entravam eram informados para que fechassem a porta.

Eles olhavam para uma massa estranha que estava no centro da sala, coberta por um pano preto.

- O que é isso, Ri...digo, Milord? – um dos Comensais perguntou. – Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira ou efeito especial para dar mais clima à aula?

- Calado. Vai saber assim que todos tiverem chegado.

Um a um foi entrando. Por fim, quando todos já estavam presentes, Tom se aproximou da massa no centro.

- Hoje vamos mudar um pouco nossa aula. Deixaremos a poção para semana que vem e veremos uma aula mais...ativa.

- Do que está falando? – Leah perguntou. Scott estava ao seu lado e parecia temeroso.

Tom puxou o pano e todos prenderam a respiração quando viram Kian e Erin amarrados.

- Eu disse que me vingaria. Ninguém me usa, Erin Knight, ou me bate, Kian Allen, e sai impune. Eu sou Lord Voldemort, o futuro líder do mundo bruxo.

- Tom...não sei o que está acontecendo, mas acho que você ficou louco... – Erin ainda estava grogue por causa da poção.

- Solte-me daqui, já, Riddle! Vou acertar seu rosto mais um pouco. – apesar da confiança, ele também estava tonto.

- Com todo o prazer. Tom apontou sua varinha para Kian e as amarras se desfizeram.

- Milord! Depois de tanto trabalho! – Abraxas exclamou, mas um gesto de Tom fez com que ele se calasse.

- Levante-se e lute.

Kian tentou se erguer cambaleante e só conseguiu ficar de pé pois se segurara na parede. Estendeu a varinha.

- Vamos. Tente me atingir. – Tom dizia divertido. Sua expressão era de contentamento.

- _Es...estupefaça._ – Kian tentou, mas obviamente Tom foi mais rápido.

_- Expelliarmus!_ – a varinha de Kian voou de sua mão direto para a de Tom que a apanhou no ar. – Olha que interessante. Ganhei sua varinha em uma batalha, agora ela me obedecerá.

Todos se entreolhavam sem saber o que fazer. Kian cansou de tentar se manter de pé e voltou ao chão. Tom guardou sua própria varinha no bolso e passou a empunhar a de Kian. Fez novas amarras aparecerem.

- Prontinho. Agora vamos começar com a diversão. – soltou Erin.

- O que vai fazer, "Lorde"? – perguntou debochada. O efeito da poção estava passando. – Vai usar o _petrificus totallus_ ou algo do tipo? Estou morrendo de medo...

- Erin, Erin, Erin. – ele se aproximou e a olhou bem de perto. – Eu realmente me sinto atraído por essa sua soberba. Nossa, como sua audácia me excita! – ele falou alto, rindo. – Mas sabe...cansei de você.

- Você vai fazer o que? Me matar? – ela riu. – Você me ama, não vai me matar.

- Há! – ele gargalhou alto. – É verdade que sinto...algo. Mas eu não amo você e sabe por que, minha querida? Por que eu não amo. Eu não sinto amor por nada e nem por ninguém.

- Então vai em frente e me mata, seu pirralinho com mania de grandeza.

- Não se preocupe. Não precisa ficar ansiosa, porque esse momento vai chegar, mas ainda não. Sabe qual o problema da Maldição da Morte? Ela é muito rápida e isso não tem graça. – olhou para seus "alunos". Seus olhos mostravam puro sadismo. – Observem e aprendam, meus "pequenos gafanhotos". _CRUCIO!_

A menina se contorceu e soltou gritos terríveis de dor que foram acompanhados por xingamentos de Kian. Depois de cinco minutos, ele parou. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Isso é delicioso, sabia? Mas caramba! Seus gritos doem os ouvidos...ainda bem que lembrei de isolar essa sala acusticamente.

- Você é ridículo. Vai ser expulso de Hogwarts! – Erin conseguiu falar após respirar fundo.

- Não vou não. Sou muito inteligente para isso. _Crucio_!

Novamente os gritos e depois o silêncio.

- Você...você quer me ver chorando e implorando, não é? Isso não vai acontecer... – ela arfava.

- Ah vai sim, porque até os mais terríveis dos seres têm instinto de sobrevivência. Sabe o que isso quer dizer? Que quando perceber que vai morrer, todo esse seu orgulho vai pro inferno. _Crucio_!

- Riddle! Pare! EU imploro! Pode me matar, mas deixe Erin em paz! – Kian chorava assustado.

- Oh, como o amor é lindo, não é? O namoradinho se humilhando pela vida da amada. Não é bonito? _Crucio!_

- Não! Pare com isso! Você não tem consciência? Como consegue ser tão perverso?

Tom se aproximou de Kian e o olhou bem nos olhos.

- Uma coisa mais interessante sobre mim: além de não sentir amor, eu também não sinto remorso, pena ou compaixão. Às vezes desconfio de que não tenho consciência. – ele riu, pensativo. – Interessante, né?

- Isso quer dizer que você não é humano! É um monstro!

- Não. Eu sou o próximo passo da evolução.

Kian cuspiu em seu rosto e Tom ficou sério.

- Não deveria ter feito isso, meu caro. _Crucio_! – gritou, apontando para Erin que berrou ainda mais alto.

Tom olhou para todos os presentes, que estavam petrificados. Scott parecia mais do que apavorado. Tom sentiu vontade de gargalhar.

Meia hora se passou e Erin parecia cansada e desgastada fisicamente. Havia desmaiado e Tom se aproximou dela.

- Não estrague a diversão. _Enevarte._ – ela abriu os olhos de forma fraca. – Vamos voltar?

- Não... – ela sussurrou. – Tudo bem. Eu imploro...pare. Não aguento mais. – ela começou a chorar. – Desculpa. Por tudo.

Novamente ele fechou os olhos se deliciando com aquelas palavras.

- Ah...eu não disse? Agora você parece um vermezinho. Percebeu que não é nada nesse mundo e que eu, que tenho o poder, sou quem decide se você vive ou não.

- Riddle, solte-a. Mate-me, mas a deixe fora disso. – Kian também parecia exausto e chorava muito.

- Não! Não posso lhe matar, meu caro Allen! Tenho planos melhores para você.

- Tom...eu te amo...por favor. Me deixe... – ela recomeçou.

- _Crucio!_ – mais berros. – Já disse para não me chamar de Tom! Sabe por que me atraí por você? Porque você é exatamente como eu. Temos ambição e fazemos de tudo para conseguirmos o que queremos. Poder! E somos fortes, inteligentes. Perfeitos. Você daria uma ótima Rainha das Trevas! Mas sabe qual é o problema? – ele se aproximou de seu rosto ficando apenas a alguns centímetros de distância. – Pólos iguais se repelem. Sendo tão iguais não aguentaríamos por muito tempo a presença um do outro. Iríamos acabar nos matando...então, antes que você o fizesse, eu me adiantei.

- Tom... – ela tentou se segurar em sua capa, mas estava tão fraca que seu braço mal saiu do lugar.

- Vou sentir falta desses seus lábios maravilhosos. – ele a beijou longamente. – Bem, está tudo muito interessante, mas tudo que é bom, dura pouco, não é? Hora de cair o pano.

- Riddle, pelo amor de Deus. Não faça isso...

- Não há nenhum deus aqui. – Tom olhou friamente para Kian e depois sorriu. – A não ser que me considere um.

- Você é tudo o que quiser ser, só não a mate.

- Ahhh agora você reconhece minha grandeza? É bom ouvir elogios vindo de você, para variar. Mas não se preocupe. Não vou matá-la.

- Não? – ele parou de chorar. – Obrigado! Obrigado!

- Viu? Não sou assim tão mal... Malfoy, dê-me sua varinha.

Abraxas saiu de seu estado de estupefação e o olhou surpreso.

- O que?

- Sua varinha. Ande.

Rapidamente ele estendeu sua varinha, mas Tom fez que não com a cabeça.

- Jogue um feitiço em mim.

- O-o que?

- Jogue!

- Mas Milord...

- AGORA! – Abraxas, tremendo, sussurrou:

- _Estupefaça._ – mas como antes, Tom foi mais rápido e tirou a varinha de seu dono.

- Tsc tsc tsc. Estou decepcionado, Malfoy. Usou o mesmo feitiço que nosso amigo aqui. Achei que depois de tanta aula você me surpreenderia. Fazer o que? – Tom soltou novamente Kian e entregou-lhe a varinha que havia tirado dele.

- Obrigado! Você não vai se arrepender...eu nunca mais vou te importunar. – ele se arrastou a seus pés, beijando seus sapatos.

- Eu sei que não. – Tom apontou a varinha de Malfoy para ele e disse: - _Imperio. _– o garoto congelou onde estava. Olhou-o assustado, mas não conseguia reagir. Fez com que ele levantasse e andasse até Erin.

Erin abriu, cansada, os olhos e novamente os fechou.

- Kian...? – falou fraca. – Você veio me salvar?

- Abaixe-se e dê um beijo de despedida na sua namorada. – Tom falou e o garoto fez exatamente como ele ordenou. Deu um beijo na testa suada da menina. – Aponte sua varinha para ela.

Ele assim fez. Erin abriu os olhos.

- O que está fazendo, Kian?

Lágrimas começaram a verter dos olhos de Kian.

- Agora mate-a. _Avada Kedavra._

As mesmas palavras saíram da boca do outro. Uma luz verde clareou a sala e Erin deu um último suspiro.

Novamente Tom estava de olhos fechados. Também uma lágrima caía de seu rosto, mas sua boca mostrava uma expressão diferente. Sorria.

Sentia um prazer que nunca havia sentido. Ao mesmo tempo que sofria com a morte de Erin, estava se deliciando com todo aquela dor que pairava no cômodo.

Era o puro êxtase.

Abriu os olhos e retirou o controle de Kian. Ele caiu no chão, abraçou o corpo sem vida da namorada e começou a chorar copiosamente.

Ninguém ousava dizer palavra alguma.

Tom se aproximou e apontou a varinha para a cabeça dele.

- Não se preocupe. A dor vai passar. Vou modificar sua memória.

Uma luz prateada saiu e Kian caiu desacordado no chão, ainda abraçado a Erin. Tom se ajoelhou ao lado da menina e beijou novamente seus lábios, dessa vez frios e pálidos.

- Adeus.

Levantou-se e quebrou a varinha de Abraxas. Olhou para o espantado menino e entregou-lhe os restos.

- Depois te compro outra. Yaxley. Rookwood. Levem os dois para o corredor principal. Não deixem que vejam vocês. O jantar já deve estar no fim e quero que todos vejam como esse desgraçado matou a própria namorada. Não esqueçam da varinha dele. Andem!

Os dois obedeceram prontamente.

Tom olhou em volta para os outros que ali ficaram e ainda estavam em estado de choque. Scott parecia prestes a entrar em colapso. Saiu correndo para vomitar e não voltou mais.

Leah parecia ser a única com o olhar duro. Ela se aproximou.

- Vai chorar e me bater por ter matado sua irmã?

- Não. Vim lhe agradecer. – sua aparência começou a se modificar e ela voltou ao seu estado normal que tinha que manter escondida por causa de Erin. Estava idêntica a ela. – Saboreei cada segundo, Milord. – então, sorriu. Era o sorriso de Erin e Tom sentiu o coração disparar.

- Ótimo. – voltou a olhar para os outros. – Algum de vocês ainda tem dúvidas de que eu sou o líder?

* * *

**E aí, pessoal? Chegou o capítulo que eu mais esperava postar! Eu simplesmente adorei escrevê-lo. Descrevo a loucura latente do Tom, esse psicopata adorável. E é a primeira morte do nosso futuro Lord Voldemort!**

**Espero que tenham gostado... no fundo todos sabiam que a Erin não duraria muito rs. Não depois de ter enganado o Tom. Ele não deixaria tal ato barato.**

**To postando nessa madrugada de sábado para domingo porque amanhã não terei tempo e ontem fiquei com preguiça rs. Para vocês não ficarem mais uma semana sem capítulo, parei minha leitura de "O Crime do Padre Amaro" (muito bom por sinal. Pra mim, nota-se que o escritor é genial quando todos os seus personagens são insuportavelmente irritantes, medíocres e chatos, mas ainda assim a narrativa é maravilhosa e impossível de parar. Esse é o Eça de Queiroz. Eu tenho vontade de enforcar todos os personagens principais que ele cria rs) e vim atualizar a fic. **

**Vou primeiro falar dos reviews e ao fim da nota colocarei o poema inteiro. Aquele que citei um trecho no início desse capítulo. **

**Reviews: **

**LadyProngs24 - Você voltou! Uhuuu!  
Não tem problema a demora... eu te entendo. Vida de estudante é uma desgraça. Na época do vestibular ficamos loucos de desespero e pensamos: quando eu entrar na faculdade, vou relaxar e fazer tudo o que eu queria fazer. Doce ilusão, minha cara. A vida social que antes era pouca torna-se nula rs.  
Olha, a Leah não é muito melhor do que a irmã não, mas eu sinceramente gosto mais dela do que da Erin mesmo rs.  
E sim... Tom é novinho e isso me incomodava um pouco... principalmente quando fui escrever essa parte. Mas percebi que eu não podia ficar de beatice com um personagem tão pouco criança como o Tom. O cara já torturou, matou e armou planos... mas na parte de sexo ia ficar de ingenuidade? Não combinava com o personagem. Mas ainda assim fiz com que ele entrasse nessa ainda meio ingênuo...quem o levou a perdição foi a Erin rs.  
Ah! Você adivinhou a charada? Que legal. Todos para quem eu mostrei a charada não conseguiram responder. Sempre pensavam que era algo concreto e não um sentimento.  
Também estou doida pra ele chegar na parte da Câmara. Já comecei a escrever a quinta fic, mas ainda tá longe disso acontecer...  
Coline terá seu retorno...não se preocupe :)**

**Vitoria - Eis a vingança do Tom! Gostou?  
Mais uma que gosta da Coly rsrs Como eu disse a LadyProngs24: ela voltará. Não se preocupem.  
A quarta temporada de Dexter é uma das melhores! Eu fiquei muito deprimida quando a Rita morreu. Fiquei em estado de choque o dia inteiro.  
Ela era bem sem graça, mas depois que partiu fez falta...  
Ela me lembra um pouco a Coline rs.  
Olha, sobre o intercâmbio eu sinceramente não sei. Nunca procurei saber sobre isso...normalmente existem empresas ou até projetos do governo que incentivam estudantes a irem pra fora. Não precisa ser da faculdade. Dá uma olhada no google.  
**

**Neuzimar - Caramba! Você por aqui! Que legal! Que bom que você me achou... eu realmente sumi do Floreios e Borrões. As pessoas de lá passam pra ler e não deixam recados... isso me desanima um pouco. Aqui já conquistei alguns leitores...já me sinto entre amigos e por isso gosto mais de postar nesse site.  
Me sinto muito honrada por você ter feito um cadastro só pra ler minhas fics! Espero não decepcionar. Curto muito seus comentários. **

**Antes de me despedir de todos, vou postar o poema na íntegra:**

NÃO TE AMO

Não te amo, quero-te: o amor vem d'alma.  
E eu n'alma – tenho a calma,  
A calma – do jazigo.  
Ai! não te amo, não.

Não te amo, quero-te: o amor é vida.  
E a vida – nem sentida  
A trago eu já comigo.  
Ai, não te amo, não!

Ai! não te amo, não; e só te quero  
De um querer bruto e fero  
Que o sangue me devora,  
Não chega ao coração.

Não te amo. És bela; e eu não te amo, ó bela.  
Quem ama a aziaga estrela  
Que lhe luz na má hora  
Da sua perdição?

E quero-te, e não te amo, que é forçado,  
De mau, feitiço azado  
Este indigno furor.  
Mas oh! não te amo, não.

E infame sou, porque te quero; e tanto  
Que de mim tenho espanto,  
De ti medo e terror...  
Mas amar!... não te amo, não.

_Almeida Garrett_

**PS: Achei que todo o poema combina com o sentimento do Tom, só que tem muitos "ai!" rsrs interjeições que mostram muita emoção e isso não é com o nosso pequeno assassino.** **Por isso só coloquei uma parte e suprimi o "ai" da terceira estrofe.**

**Beijos e até semana que vem!**


	26. A Última Despedida

Capítulo 26 – A Última Despedida.

Tom estava sentado na mesa da Sonserina, tomando seu café da manhã agradavelmente. O Salão estava silencioso e com poucas pessoas.

O correio chegou e diversas corujas entraram pela janela do alto do Salão. Uma coruja que parecia idosa parou em frente a Tom e largou o Profeta Diário, estendendo a pata para que recebesse o dinheiro.

Tom colocou umas moedas na bolsinha e abriu o jornal. Estava ansioso para ler, pois sabia o que devia estar escrito.

Logo na primeira página lia-se o título "Assassinato em Hogwarts" e uma foto de Kian Allen sendo preso.

Ele abriu na página indicada e começou a ler.

"Ontem, às 21:00 de domingo, foi encontrado o corpo de uma aluna da Sonserina Erin Knight junto ao seu assassino Kian Allen.

A menina mostrava claros sinais de tortura originários da Maldição Cruciatus, seguido do uso da Maldição da Morte, dois dos feitiços proibidos terminantemente pelo Ministério da Magia.

Allen, 15 anos, namorava desde as férias de verão com Knight, também 15, quando a relação sofreu um terrível rompimento com a chegada das aulas. A menina começou a se envolver com Tom Riddle, 14, o que não agradou o outro.

Segundo relatos, Allen era violento, estourado e ciumento. Chegou a espancar Riddle em público durante um treinamento de quadribol e ameaçá-lo de morte.

Quando Riddle, cansado dos problemas causados por ambos, terminou com Knight, ela voltou com Allen, mas o namoro estava longe de ser como antes.

Vários alunos contam que viam os dois discutindo em diversos momentos e um dia antes da morte da garota, Allen chegou a ameaçá-la de morte após um tapa dado por ela.

Quando, na saída do jantar de Hogwarts, os alunos encontraram os dois, o professor Albus Dumbledore correu para dispersar a multidão que começava a se formar. O Ministério foi rapidamente contatado e o corpo de Knight foi levado à enfermaria para ser dado o atestado de óbito.

Allen foi para o escritório do diretor Armando Dippet para aguardar os oficiais e assim poder começar o inquérito.

Abaixo a declaração de um dos aurores que participou do momento:

_Ele estava obviamente transtornado. Confessou que havia matado Erin e repetia isso sem parar. Perguntamos por que havia feito tal coisa e ele respondeu que ela o traíra e era uma vadia sem coração._

_Perguntamos qual teria sido o procedimento. Ele respondeu que havia feito com que ela gritasse de dor durante mais de meia hora e depois, exausto da diversão, matou-a sem dó e nem piedade._

_Tudo isso foi dito de forma tão fria e coerente que é impossível ser mentira. Afinal, por que alguém fingiria ter feito isso, sabendo que vai passar o restante da vida em Azkaban?_

Após o interrogatório, a varinha de Allen foi investigada, pois havia dúvidas de um professor de que aquilo poderia ser armação. No entanto, essa teoria foi posta abaixo, pois com um simples feitiço tudo foi revelado. De fato as maldições haviam vindo da varinha do sonserino.

Sem nenhuma lacuna, o caso foi concluído, mas ainda falta ser levado em tribunal, onde já é óbvio o resultado. A sessão será na semana que vem, sexta-feira, 20, às 15:35. Não será aberta ao público."

A notícia continuava, dessa vez com a entrevista com os pais de Kian e de Erin. Ambos se dizendo muito surpresos e abalados. Tom não estava interessado.

Olhou novamente a parte "havia dúvidas de um professor de que aquilo poderia ser armação". Tom bufou irritado. Sabia perfeitamente quem era aquele professor.

Levantou a cabeça e viu que o Salão já estava mais cheio, os professores estavam em seus lugares e Dumbledore olhava para ele. Tom susteve o olhar. Não havia mais nada o que temer.

Quando todos se sentaram silenciosamente, Dippet se ergueu.

- Todos já estão a par do que aconteceu ontem à noite. Essa será uma mácula terrível para a história de nossa escola, mas sei que com a solidariedade dos amigos para com os familiares, isso será superado. Erin foi uma linda e excelente aluna. Aqueles que a conheceram podem confirmar isso. Com certeza fará falta.

Alguns se entreolharam duvidando do fato.

- Por conta dos acontecimentos, as aulas de hoje serão suspensas, mas retornarão amanhã normalmente. Uma nova ornamentação deve ser posta até o último dia de aula. – ele bateu palma e os estandartes das Casas se tornaram pretas. Toda a arrumação ficou da cor do luto. – Sugiro a vocês que façamos um minuto de silêncio em honra de Erin.

Quanta palhaçada, pensou Tom. Morrer fazia parte da vida. Não da sua, é claro. Um dia conseguiria vencer até esse pequeno obstáculo.

Um minuto se passou e Dippet voltou a falar:

- O enterro dela será hoje às 14:00. Quem quiser ir, estará liberado. Carruagens e o Expresso Hogwarts estarão disponíveis. Muito bem. Vamos continuar a comer.

Leah sentou-se ao seu lado depois de algum tempo e parecia muito alegre.

- Bom dia. Não, melhor: ótimo dia!

Tom sentiu vontade de sorrir também.

- Está tão feliz assim com a morte dela?

- Claro! Finalmente vou ter paz.

- Ninguém está fugindo amedrontado por você estar parecendo com a falecida?

- Não. Pedi para que McGonagall avisasse a todos. Ainda me olham estranho, mas acho até divertido.

- Vai ao enterro?

- Tenho que ir. Meus pais estão inconsoláveis. Aposto que se fosse eu, nem se dariam o trabalho de comprar um caixão. Me jogariam em uma vala mesmo. – disse isso sem parecer se importar muito. – Além do mais, eu não perderia essa chance de olhá-la de cima pela primeira vez, enquanto ela vai descendo a sete palmos do chão.

Tom ficou impressionado com a falta de sentimento que as irmãs Knight tinham. Eram realmente parecidas com ele. – E você? Vai?

- Acho que sim. Tenho que parecer triste, afinal chegamos a namorar.

- É verdade. Ah...eu tomaria cuidado se fosse você. – ela abaixou a voz.

- Do que está falando?

- Scott está estranho desde ontem. Olha. – ela apontou para o garoto com a cabeça. Ele os olhava, mas assim que viu que eles o miravam, desviou.

- Vou falar com ele. Te encontro às 13:30 no hall para irmos ao enterro.

- Ok.

Tom esperou que o café da manhã acabasse. Deu alguns metros de distância e seguiu Scott. Ele saiu de perto da massa e entrou no banheiro masculino do quarto andar, que normalmente ficava bem vazio. Tom o seguiu.

Entrou no recinto e ouviu som de choro. Scott estava sentado no final do banheiro, abraçado às pernas e com a cabeça abaixada.

- Olá, Daniel. Algum problema?

Ele ergueu a cabeça de forma assustada e se levantou rapidamente.

- Tom...? Eu...

- O que aconteceu? Você parece...abalado com alguma coisa.

- Lógico! Com tudo que aconteceu ontem.

- E o que aconteceu ontem? – Tom perguntou, cinicamente.

- Bem, você sabe...Erin...

- Não repita mais isso. Não ouse falar disso. Nada aconteceu ontem e muito menos você sabe de algo.

- Eu...eu... – Scott parecia querer falar algo, mas não tinha coragem.

- O que? – Tom se aproximou e o olhou nos olhos. Scott encolheu-se.

Ele começou a ler sua mente.

- Então quer dizer que você lembrou de tudo? Que eu não sou seu amigo e o que eu fiz com você?

Scott engoliu em seco e se encolheu mais.

- Parece que me ver torturando Erin, matando-a e fazendo a memória de Kian ser modificada fez o "muro" que eu tinha construído em sua cabeça ruir, não é?

- O que você vai fazer agora?

- Eu poderia modificar sua mente de novo, mas estou cansado de você ficar me seguindo como um cachorrinho. Então tenho duas opções. – ele se aproximou mais. – Ou eu te mato ou você me promete que não contará nada para ninguém.

- Eu não vou contar nada! Juro! Eu jamais falaria qualquer coisa. Juro!

- Eu sei. Acredito em você, querido Daniel e sabe por quê? Depois de ontem, você já sabe o que eu posso fazer caso você conte algo. Se eu fiz isso com a menina que eu namorei, por que não faria pior com você?

- Sim! Você está completamente certo. Não direi uma palavra.

- Ótimo. Agora tenho que me arrumar para um funeral. – ele saiu andando. Parou e olhou para Scott. – Ah, e você está fora do Clube.

* * *

O enterro foi muito bonito e os pais de Erin pareciam ter gasto muito dinheiro para tudo aquilo. Eles choravam sem parar e quando o caixão começou a baixar, a mãe da menina desmaiou. Leah revirou os olhos. Abraxas sussurrou para que ela disfarçasse.

Muitos alunos das Sonserina estavam presentes e alguns outros das outras Casas também. Todos os professores estavam juntos em um canto e o Ministro dizia palavras bonitas, mas completamente falsas.

Os presentes começaram a jogar flores no caixão e Tom se aproximou do buraco. Leah olhou para baixo e sorriu.

- Tchau, "maninha". – cuspiu na tampa e saiu andando na frente.

Tom olhou para a flor que segurava. Era uma rosa vermelha amarrada com um laço negro. Um dos espinhos cortou o dedo de Tom.

- Você era como essa rosa, Erin. Linda e com um aroma irresistível, mas quem não tomasse cuidado, seria ferido pelos seus espinhos.

Jogou a rosa na tampa do caixão e uma gota do seu sangue manchou o laço negro.

- Adeus, Erin.

Virou as costas e foi embora.

* * *

**Penúltimo capítulo da fic! Semana que vem terminará e na próxima começarei a postar a nova!  
**

**A vida do Tom está passando tão rápido! Meu pequeno psicopata está crescendo...snif rsrs**

**Vou aos reviews!**

**Vitoria - Que bom que gostou do capítulo e do poema! Esse foi o único capítulo que achei digno de ter uma epígrafe.  
Essa imagem da morte da Rita realmente é muito forte! Eu fiquei super chocada... o pobre Harrison banhado no sangue da mãe e chorando. Tadinho. Fiquei morrendo de ódio do Trinity e do Dexter por ele ter sido tão estúpido. Mas depois eu o perdooei rs Não consigo ficar zangada com o Dex.  
Eu achei a quinta temporada um pouco chata. A sexta é excelente! Uma das melhores. Em ordem de preferência está: Quarta temporada, Sexta, Sétima, Primeira, Quinta, Segunda e Terceira. Tipo...eu gosto de todas, mas alguns personagens fazem com que eu não goste tanto, sabe? Por exemplo: Acho o Miguel e a Lila extremamente irritantes. Eu não via a hora deles morrerem.  
Ah, normalmente eu não dou spoiler, mas se for pra desmentir um spoiler então eu acho justo: isso não acontece. Debra e Dexter não se beijam (pelo menos não que eu lembre). E ainda bem porque não gostei nem um pouco da ideia deles como um casal. Eles são irmãos (mesmo que adotivos), pelo amor de Deus! Isso não é Guerra dos Tronos rsrs  
Bem, tem as fics da minha amiga Ana Carolina (Allegra.z) e da irmã dela Juliana Montez. As fics da Ju são, inclusive, bastante conhecidas.  
Espero que goste delas! **

**Neuzimar - Seus comentários sempre me deixam muito feliz rs. Eu fiquei bem tensa na hora de escrever aquele capítulo. Eu amo ler/escrever histórias de assassinato e tal, mas eu me envolvo tanto que chego a me sentir mal às vezes.  
Também acho que o que ele sentiu pela Erin foi uma imitação de amor rs, mas o máximo que um dia ele vai conseguir ter. É que psicopatas não amam... eles são obcecados por alguma coisa. Lembrei logo do relacionamento do doutor Hannibal com a Clarice, por exemplo.  
Ah, eu acho o Tom adorável. Não que ele seja adorável de fato, mas essa é a imagem que ele sempre passa pros professores e outros alunos. Então eu imagino sempre uma pessoa forçadamente sorridente e simpática.**

**Beijos e até semana que vem!**


	27. Vai-e-Vem

Capítulo 27 – Vai-e-Vem.

Era o último dia de aula dos Comensais. Desde o fatídico dia da morte de Erin ninguém ousava argumentar o que Tom dizia. Nem mesmo o irritante Yaxley abria a boca.

Abraxas já estava com sua nova varinha e a Poção Visionária estava pronta. Ele entregava para cada um, os seus frascos.

- Muito bem. Estou impressionado. A poção de quase todos ficou ótima. Parece que esse ano foi muito bom. Estaremos voltando para casa amanhã, então quero que todos escutem bem o que vou dizer: aqueles que não vão mais voltar e já têm permissão para usar feitiço, nem ousem pensar em usar o que treinamos. Sei que já disse isso várias vezes, mas não custa reforçar, não é? A cabeça de alguns aqui é oca.

Chegou ao último e voltou ao seu lugar.

- Lembrem-se: a partir do próximo ano letivo, estaremos nos reunindo na Floresta Proibida. Mandarei cartas para aqueles que estão formados, por isso escrevam o endereço de vocês neste papel. – ele mostrou um pedaço de pergaminho. – E qualquer mudança de localidade, avisem-me. Isso não é brincadeira. Bom, até mais. Estão dispensados.

Todos começaram a sair e Tom foi deixado sozinho ali. Olhou em volta e respirou fundo. Não era saudosista, mas aquele lugar lhe dera ótimas lembranças. Virou para a direção de onde tivera cada aula, depois para a mesa de Slughorn, onde tivera sua primeira e única noite com Erin e depois para o chão, onde se despedira definitivamente de sua rosa.

Fora um ano bem produtivo. Ainda por cima, apesar de terem perdido a Taça de Quadribol, ganharam a Taça das Casas com os pontos que Tom sempre conseguia. Sem falar que os Comensais haviam melhorado nas aulas regulares, o que silenciou o boato de estarem fazendo coisas erradas ali.

Fechou a porta e foi para a biblioteca. A professora de Runas havia passado trabalho de férias. Mandou que os alunos pegassem ou comprassem o livro indicado e traduzissem para o primeiro dia de aula.

Madame Pince já estava quase fechando o local quando ele a interrompeu.

- Por favor, madame, preciso pegar um livro.

- Por que não veio antes?

- Não pude.

- Então venha depois.

- Hoje é o último dia aqui. Amanhã voltaremos para nossas casas.

- Então pegue no semestre que vem.

- Madame Pince, eu preciso dele. Por favor.

Ela suspirou fortemente e abriu, com brutalidade, a porta.

- Qual é o livro?

- "Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo".

Ela rapidamente foi à estante em que ele estava e o apanhou.

- Aqui. A cada quinze dias, como não estará aqui para renovar a inscrição, deverá mandar uma carta.

- Tudo bem. Obrigado.

Ele colocou o livro na mochila e foi para a cozinha. Havia jantado, mas continuava com fome e queria pegar algumas coisas para levar no trem.

Fez cócegas na pêra do quadro e a passagem se abriu. Os elfos apareceram oferecendo várias comidas deliciosas e Tom foi pegando uma amostra de cada e colocando em sua mochila.

Tori surgiu sorridente e o abraçou pela perna. Tom sentiu vontade de chutá-lo.

- Senhor Riddle! Estou tão feliz por vê-lo aqui! Veio me visitar?

- Se quiser entender dessa forma... – deu de ombros.

- O que tem feito?

- Nada de especial. – sentou-se em um banco e deu uma mordida na maçã que estava na fruteira.

Ficou pensativo. Realmente aquele ano tinha sido ótimo, mas não havia descoberto onde ficava a sala que tanto procurava.

Tentou uma última vez:

- Tori, descobriu algo sobre aquela sala que eu te falei?

- Não, senhor. Sinto muito. – ele parecia triste. – Tori falhou...Tori deve ser castigado. – começou a se bater. Tom ignorou e parecia irritado.

- Droga...e aquela águia não ajudou em nada...sala precisa...isso eu já sabia!

- O que disse, senhor? – Tori parou com a auto-flagelação.

- O que?

- Você disse "Sala Precisa"?

- Sim...por que?

O elfo soltou um guincho feliz, bateu palmas e saiu correndo. Tom pensou que ele havia enlouquecido de vez. Logo em seguida ele voltou puxando um outro elfo.

- Esse é Ripley. – o garoto nada respondeu, sem saber onde ele queria chegar. – Uma vez ele falou da Sala Precisa! Diga para ele, Rip!

O elfo era velho e tinha um olhar mal-humorado. Falou com a voz cansada:

- Sim, eu já fui à Sala Precisa.

- Então...o nome da sala é Sala Precisa? – os olhos de Tom brilharam. A águia tinha, sim, dado a resposta! Ele que não soubera interpretar!

- Sim! – Tori respondeu feliz. – Quando o senhor falou dela antes, eu não percebi o que era, porque nós elfos a conhecemos como Sala Vai-e-Vem. Ripley foi o único que chamou de Sala Precisa, porque ouviu um professor falar dela.

- E o que é ela? Onde fica? – perguntou animado.

- É uma sala que fica no terceiro andar. – Ripley disse com aquela voz sonolenta. – Ela é pouco conhecida, porque não dá para ser vista.

- Como assim?

- Você deve passar diante da parede, que parece vazia, três vezes e mentalizando o que deseja. E então a porta vai aparecer e o que você precisa estará lá dentro. Pelo que ouvi dizer, foi Rowena Ravenclaw que a criou.

Tom ergueu-se satisfeito. Já sabia a localização da sala! Estava a um passo de conseguir encontrar a Câmara. Guardou o restante da comida e disse, sinceramente:

- Obrigado. Tome. – entregou uma luva velha para Tori. – Você está livre.

Os olhos dele se encheram d'água.

- Obrigado, senhor! Muito obrigado!

Tom não esperou mais agradecimentos e saiu correndo. Subiu as escadas como um furacão até chegar ao terceiro andar.

Parou diante da parede vazia e pensou "preciso encontrar o mapa. Preciso encontrar o mapa". Passou três vezes e uma porta começou a se formar.

Tom estava maravilhado! Aquele castelo era estupendo!

Seu coração disparou e ele abriu a porta. O cômodo era enorme e via-se corredores e mais corredores de objetos empilhados. Parecia que tudo que as pessoas queriam esconder ou encontrar estavam ali.

O desânimo caiu sobre ele novamente como um balde de água fria. Demoraria muito tempo para achar qualquer coisa ali!

Pelo menos já sabia o que tinha que fazer. Iria embora no dia seguinte, mas já pensava ansiosamente em quando retornaria para Hogwarts.

Poderia demorar, mas ele encontraria a Câmara Secreta, ou ele não se chamaria Lord Voldemort.

* * *

**Sim, estou postando o último capítulo muito tarde, né? Desculpem-me...eu me distraí durante o dia e agora estava vendo Guerra dos Tronos. Caramba! O episódio de hoje foi muito bom. Tudo se encaminhando para acontecimentos super interessantes!  
**

**Enfim, espero que tenham gostado da fic e desse capítulo final. Semana que vem começarei a postar a nova fic! **

**Review:**

**Neuzimar - ahhh eu criei uma relação afetiva com o jovem Tom depois de três fics... por isso ele é o meu psicopata rs.  
Olha, Tom vai ficar bem confuso por causa da aparência da Leah sim...mas no que isso vai dar você saberá na próxima fic! \o/  
Acho que o Tom nunca vai conseguir entrar na mente do Dumbledore porque, por mais que ele se esforce, Voldemort nunca conseguiu ser mais poderoso do que ele... tanto é que o Dumbledore é a única coisa no mundo que mete medo no Tom.  
Sobre o Scott...hum... não vamos comentar rs.  
**

**Beijos e até a próxima fic :D**


End file.
